Cinco razones para no enamorarse
by Ranko Uchiha
Summary: En la biblioteca, Sakura nunca había encontrado nada más interesante que sus libros. Hasta hacía dos meses. ¿Qué ocurre cuando el motivo de su falta de concentración se instala en su casa durante un mes? Sasusaku xD AU y Ooc. FINALIZADO. entren y lean.
1. La biblioteca no es un lugar para concen

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 1. LA BIBLIOTECA NO ES UN LUGAR PARA CONCENTRARSE.

Odiaba pasar las tardes de los viernes en la biblioteca. Por alguna extraña razón que mi mente no alcanzaba a comprender, las tardes de los viernes nadie, excepto yo, venía a la biblioteca con la intención de _estudiar_. Aquello se parecía más a una especie de reunión social que a un lugar de concentración y pesados libros universitarios. Mientras a mi lado un grupo de chicas de primero concretaba sus planes para esa noche, leí por tercera vez el párrafo que intentaba comprender desde hacía diez minutos. Sabía que las palabras tenían sentido, pero mi cerebro se negaba a conectarlas de forma coherente por lo que, por más que lo intentara, ante mis ojos aquel párrafo perfectamente elaborado aparecía como una masa incomprensible de letras.

Resoplé. Lo intenté por cuarta vez. Tan solo fui capaz de descifrar el sentido de la primera frase antes de cerrar el libro bruscamente. Quizás mi cerebro ya se había dado cuenta de que era viernes por la tarde.

Recogí mis cosas en silencio y me escapé de la biblioteca por la puerta principal. Estaba frustrada por no haber podido avanzar nada aquella tarde. Inmediatamente le eché la culpa al grupo de chicas que se había pasado dos horas cuchicheando a mi lado, pero para qué engañarme, la biblioteca había dejado de ser mi lugar de concentración desde hacía dos meses.

Volví a resoplar en cuanto alcancé la calle. Mientras me dirigía a mi apartamento, a solo unas manzanas del campus, no pude evitar culpar de todos mis males a Hinata: mi compañera de piso, mejor amiga y razón por la que me recluía todas las tardes en la biblioteca en busca de un poco de paz. Adoro a Hinata, pero su carácter exuberante y su continuo estado de sobre-excitación no son los ingredientes perfectos para mis largas tardes de estudio. Una semana conviviendo con ella durante el primer curso fue suficiente para decidirme por mis tardes de retiro forzoso en la universidad. Yo estudio, Hinata revolotea por el apartamento y las dos somos felices.

Sin embargo ese año apenas había podido disfrutar de unas pocas tardes de pacífico estudio en la biblioteca. Concretamente dos semanas duró mi concentración. Quince días de relajado estudio hasta que _él_ apareció por la puerta. No tiene nombre, ni edad, ni siquiera sé qué estudia. De lo único que estoy segura es que es la única causa por la que desde hace dos meses, mi concentración brilla por su ausencia. Oh, por supuesto, de eso y de sus profundos ojos negros, de la forma en que se pasa la mano por su cabello azabache y del modo en que los músculos de sus brazos se tensan cuando recoge sus pesados libros de la mesa. Sí, esa es la causa exacta de mi pérdida de concentración.

Aquella tarde no había sido diferente, ni siquiera los viernes me daba un respiro. La misma rutina de siempre: llegaba alrededor de las cinco, dejaba su pesada bolsa en el suelo y se sentaba exactamente enfrente de mí, dos mesas más allá de mi lugar de siempre. Dos horas después, me liberaba de su tortura. Dos horas, 120 minutos eternos en los que ni una sola de mis neuronas era capaz de funcionar correctamente. _Patético_. Más teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarle durante más de cinco segundos seguidos. Me limitaba a simular concentrarme en mis propias lecturas al tiempo que mi visión periférica no se perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

Repito: _patético_.

Sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente mientras rebuscaba las llaves del apartamento en mi bolso. Mis dos horas de tortura diaria eran suficientes como para andar fustigándome con su perfecto recuerdo el resto de la tarde.

Por suerte, el abrazo del oso con el que Hinata me recibía siempre forzó a que mi cerebro se ocupara de cuestiones más importantes, como por ejemplo respirar.

- ¡Sakura! – exclamó mientras arrojaba sus brazos sobre mi cuello. Todavía no soy capaz de comprender como algo tan pequeño puede resultar tan… asfixiante.

Traté sin éxito de librarme de su abrazo asesino.

- Hinata… no… respirar…

Hinata me soltó y me empujó dentro del apartamento. Mientras dejaba mis libros y mi bolso sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina, mi amiga no dejó de revolotear nerviosamente a mí alrededor con una enorme sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Exactamente el tipo de sonrisa que con los años había aprendido a temer.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

Como toda respuesta, su sonrisa se acentuó aún más. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver la mueca. Sin decir ni una palabra, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a rastras hacia su habitación.

- Sakura, hay algo que quiero enseñarte y me gustaría que por una vez no protestaras – me dijo seriamente.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados sin saber exactamente qué pretendía.

- ¿Protestar? ¿Por qué iba a protestar?

- Porque ya sé que no te gustan los regalos inesperados ni las sorpresas, pero… - Hinata hizo una pausa dramática mientras rebuscaba entre el montón de bolsas que se apilaban encima de su cama. Sacó algo de una de ellas y me lo tendió – por _esto_ merecía la pena aguantar uno de tus enfados.

Tomé lo que Hinata me tendía y me di cuenta de que se trataba de un vestido. Lo examiné con ojo crítico antes de llegar a la conclusión de que, aunque algo corto para mi gusto, era bonito. Rebusqué la etiqueta pero me di cuenta de que Hinata había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para quitarla antes de que yo pudiera enterarme de si aquel vestido entraba en la categoría de "regalos-excesivamente-caros-que-no-comprar-para-Sakura". Le volví a echar un rápido vistazo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente era bonito.

Hinata observó mi expresión y esbozó una pequeña sonrisita de auto-complacencia.

- Lo vi en el escaparate y pensé que era perfecto para ti. No pude resistirme cuando empezó a gritarme que le llevara a casa.

Una pequeña carcajada se me escapó al oír la descripción de Hinata y su "experiencia religiosa" con mi vestido.

- Vale Hinata – dije apartando el vestido a un lado; pretendía estar molesta con ella, pero su tela sedosa y su corte elegante eran una mala influencia – Ahora que me has hecho la pelota ya puedes ir al grano. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con fingida inocencia. Tendría que practicar más esa expresión porque no conseguía engañar a nadie.

- ¿No me crees capaz de regalarle un bonito vestido desinteresadamente a mi mejor amiga?

- No – contesté sin piedad.

- Solo quería que fueras la más guapa en la fiesta de hoy, pero ya veo como me lo agradeces – murmuró ella con tono malhumorado y cruzándose de brazos.

Esta vez fui yo quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? Mis planes para esa noche incluían quedarme en casa con un gran tarro de helado de chocolate y una película romántica con la que olvidar a mi misterioso chico de la biblioteca. La palabra _fiesta_ no entraba dentro de esos planes.

Hinata me miró esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Fiesta? – Conseguí decir al cabo de unos segundos - ¿Qué fiesta?

- ¿Cómo que qué fiesta? – Hinata me tomó por los hombros y me miró seriamente – Sakura, no es una fiesta cualquiera, es LA fiesta. La fiesta del novato.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos, todavía sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

- Ya sabes, música, un montón de alcohol barato y novatos de los que reírse. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de que era hoy?

Hice un esfuerzo por responder a su pregunta. Rebusqué en mi mente y me di cuenta de que el comportamiento errático de Hinata de esa semana era la respuesta; así que su estado de sobre-excitación, por encima del habitual, y el regalito de esa tarde se debían a que hoy era la fiesta del novato. _¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?,_ pensé con ironía.

Traté de recomponer mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado con la intención de ablandar su corazón.

- Hinata de verdad, hoy no estoy de humor para fiestas – dije con tono quejumbroso.

Por su expresión dura y la manera en que cruzó sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho, me di cuenta de que había fallado en mi intento de tocarle la fibra sensible. Hinata a veces era una criatura muy cruel.

- Y yo no estoy de humor para aguantar tus quejas – me miró con ojo crítico - ¿No tendrás ese aspecto tan patético por el chico de la biblioteca?

Esa vez fui yo quien se cruzó de brazos malhumorada.

- Gracias por lo de patética. Y sí, pasarme todas las tardes dos horas enfrente de ese… - hice un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero ninguna me parecía suficiente para describirle – ese milagro de la naturaleza, sin que ni siquiera me dirija la mirada, no ayuda a mi autoestima.

Hinata sonrió y me tomó la mano antes de arrastrarme hacia el baño.

- Ya sabes que la solución es un poco de alcohol hoy y una bonita resaca mañana.

- Hinata… - dije de nuevo con tonó quejumbroso tratando de zafarme de ella.

- Sakura, todo el mundo va a estar allí.

Sabía a qué se refería Hinata con _todo_ el mundo. Concretamente a _quién_. Suena penoso admitirlo, pero la perspectiva de encontrarme a la causa de mi falta de concentración fuera de la biblioteca y con algo de alcohol en sangre que me ayudara a mirarle durante más de cinco segundos seguidos, me ayudó a soportar la intensa maratón de puesta a punto que me esperaba con Hinata en el baño.

Dos horas interminables después y tras el visto bueno de Hinata, por fin pudimos salir del apartamento y caminar unos cuantos metros… antes de volver a recoger el bolso que a Hinata se le había quedado dentro.

Hinata no se había equivocado al decir que aquello iba a ser LA fiesta. No es que hubiera nada espectacular ni digno de especial mención, sino que el campus estaba abarrotado de gente, novatos y alcohol. Alcohol en cantidades industriales. Y música. Y más gente. Y novatos. Y más gente… Busqué frenéticamente con la mirada entre la multitud, tratando de encontrar una cara conocida aparte de la de Hinata. Quizás podría encontrarme con alguien de mi clase al que acoplarme antes de que mi amiga me abandonara vilmente para irse con Naruto, su novio, pero me di cuenta de que los estudiantes de Filología Inglesa no éramos precisamente famosos por las fiestas que montábamos.

Y entonces le vi. El aire se me quedó atrapado en la garganta y abrí la boca, sin poder decir ni hacer nada más que permanecer allí clavada, con mi vista fija en él durante diez segundos. Los diez segundos exactos en los que mi cuerpo tardó en reaccionar antes de que notara mis mejillas arder. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me di la vuelta para coger el brazo de Hinata, pero cuando volví la mirada hacia el sitio donde le había visto, el chico de la biblioteca había desaparecido.

Hinata se inclinó sobre mí para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

- ¿Le has visto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Me quedé mirándole durante diez segundos como una idiota antes de que mi cerebro reaccionara.

- ¿Y él te vio a ti?

Le dediqué una mirada de exasperación a mi amiga.

- Obviamente no. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, no sabe de mi existencia.

- Sí, olvidaba que no todo el mundo espía a sus futuros ligues como tú – Hinata me sacó la lengua antes de agarrarme del brazo y arrastrarme hasta la multitud - Vamos, Sakura. Necesitas una copa urgentemente.

Me dejé llevar por Hinata sin ni siquiera hacer un intento de protesta. El alcohol me ayudaba a _socializar_. Aunque no sabía exactamente si a socializar con determinada persona.

Antes de que Hinata lograra colarme la tercera copa de la noche, Naruto acudió en mi ayuda. Y antes de que la parejita me abandonara cruelmente, Tenten, una de mis compañeras de clase, y su novio Kiba llegaron a tiempo para socorrerme. Y precisamente en ese instante le vi. De nuevo. Y de nuevo mi cerebro se quedó sin respuesta durante unos segundos. Cuando por fin fui capaz de moverme y darme la vuelta para avisar a Hinata, me di cuenta de que Naruto y ella ya me habían abandonado.

- ¿Conocéis a ese chico? – les pregunté a Tenten y a Kiba, señalándole disimuladamente.

- ¿Uchiha? – preguntó Kiba.

Clavé mis ojos sobre el moreno.

- ¿Le conoces?

- Solo de vista. Creo que tiene un nombre raro y antiguo que empieza por S… Sake o algo así… - Kiba se encogió de hombros – Es el hermano de Itachi Uchiha.

Kiba había nombrado a ese tal Itachi Uchiha como si fuera la explicación de todo. Le miré extrañada sin saber a quién se refería.

- ¿No sabes quién es Itachi Uchiha? – preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Luego se volvió hacia su novia - ¿Los de Filología sois tan frikis como dicen?

Tenten le propinó un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- No creo que sea indispensable conocer a todos los jugadores del equipo de fútbol de la universidad – dijo ella malhumorada.

- Al menos tú sí sabes quién es – comentó Kiba con alivio. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí – Itachi Uchiha es Dios.

Solté una carcajada al tiempo que Tenten ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Quiere decir que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad – explicó ella – aunque por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender, él y sus amigos lo asemejan a una divinidad.

- ¡Porque es Dios! – Trató de defenderse Kiba – Ese tío es sobrehumano.

Volví la cabeza hacia donde había visto al chico de la biblioteca, a partir de ese momento "hermano-de-Itachi-Dios-Uchiha" a falta de un nombre más concreto, pero de nuevo había vuelto a desaparecer. Kiba se había enfrascado ya en una "apasionante" explicación sobre por qué el tal Itachi Uchiha era Dios, pero para mí quien se asemejaba a una divinidad no era precisamente ese hermano Uchiha.

- ¿Y su hermano…? – comencé a preguntar.

Kiba se encogió de hombros. Por lo visto su hermano no era digno de atención.

- A veces se pasa por los entrenamientos a recoger a Itachi. Debe de ser una especie de intelectual… ya sabes, cero talento para el deporte.

Y por supuesto, cero talento para el deporte significaba cero interés para Kiba, que no sabía nada más del "hermano-de-Itachi-Dios-Uchiha". Excepto que su nombre empezaba por S.

*****

Hora y media y dos copas después, Hinata me tenía exactamente donde quería.

- Así que… - comenzó la pequeña duende maléfica arrastrando las palabras – todavía no me has presentado a tu misterioso chico de la biblioteca.

- Cada vez que intento enseñártelo me encuentro con que tienes la lengua incrustada en la garganta de Naruto. Eso no facilita las cosas, ¿sabes?

Hinata soltó una risita tonta.

- A veces creo que pierdo la concentración con demasiada facilidad – Hinata se volvió hacia Tenten y la tomó del brazo para llamar su atención - ¿Sabes lo malhumorada que está Sakura últimamente?

Tenten esbozó una media sonrisa y en ese momento me di cuenta de que le iba a seguir el juego a Hinata. _Traidora_.

- Oh sí, en clase la noto algo… _frustrada _– su sonrisa se acentuó – Más frustrada de lo habitual.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo habitual en mí es estar frustrada? – pregunté al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos para demostrar mi indignación.

- No frustrada, sino más bien reprimida – intervino la pelinegra entornando los ojos maliciosamente – Desde que te has encontrado con ese chico de la biblioteca estás más reprimida que de costumbre. Sakura, por nuestra salud mental y por el bien de nuestra convivencia deberías… ya sabes, intentar ligártelo.

A pesar de que Hinata había hablado con un falso tono serio, no fue capaz de esconder la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir. La conocía demasiado como para responder a sus provocaciones pero en ese momento, al percatarme de la copa que sostenía en mi mano, comprendí que estaba borracha. Y estar borracha en compañía de Hinata significaba estar a su merced.

Y en ese preciso momento pronunció las palabras mágicas.

- ¿A que no te atreves?

Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera actuar con coherencia y gritara ¡NO! para ordenar a mis piernas que se quedaran donde estaban, mi cuerpo ya había actuado por su cuenta y de repente me vi sola, en medio de la multitud buscando a mi misterioso chico de la biblioteca "hermano-de-Itachi-Dios-Uchiha" y cuyo nombre empezaba por S.

En esas me encontraba, buscando frenéticamente entre la multitud una cara conocida, cuando mi cuerpo impactó contra algo duro y mi copa se me cayó de las manos. Si a mi natural nivel de patosidad le sumas mi evidente estado de embriaguez, lo normal era que acabara dando con mis huesos contra la pared o contra la mesa del DJ. Ya había levantado la mirada para descubrir contra qué me había chocado cuando me encontré con él. El chico de la biblioteca. El "hermano-de-Itachi-Dios-Uchiha". La causa de mi falta de concentración. En fin, _ÉL_.

Y para mi vergüenza, su camisa estaba destrozada gracias al contenido de mi copa que a causa del choque, se había derramado sobre su pecho.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento mucho! – exclamé rebuscando entre mi bolso un pañuelo – Estaba distraída, no miraba por donde iba y normalmente soy bastante patosa… lo siento muchísimo.

_ÉL_ cortó mis penosos intentos de disculparme.

- No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Me quedé helada al escucharle hablar. No sabía si se trataba del evidente nivel de alcohol en sangre que llevaba ya y que distorsionaba mis sentidos, o de que tras dos meses observándole silenciosamente cada día le había idealizado demasiado, pero en ese momento en el que le escuché hablar por primera vez, su voz sonó como música para mis oídos. Suave, aterciopelada e incitante… de repente, sentí el súbito impulso de lanzarme a su cuello.

Por suerte, volvió a abrir la boca y pude reprimir mis instintos más primarios.

- No pasa nada – repitió.

Me quedé mirándole con la boca semi-abierta, recreándome de nuevo en el sonido de su voz. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en mi, en una mirada entre divertida y extrañada, y forcé a mi cerebro para que construyera una frase medianamente coherente.

- Pero te he destrozado la camisa. Si quieres… puedo prestarte algo. Vivo a tan solo diez minutos de aquí.

Lo había dicho con la intención de ayudarle, de prestarle una camiseta para que no tuviera que pasarse el resto de la noche apestando a alcohol barato por mi culpa. Pero en el momento en que las palabras se escaparon de mi boca, supe exactamente a qué habían sonado en sus oídos: a un penoso intento de meterle en mi casa a la primera de cambio.

- No es necesario, yo también vivo por aquí cerca. Además, no creo que nadie se dé cuenta… me parece que ahora mismo la mayoría tiene una visión bastante distorsionada de la realidad como para darse cuenta de que apesto a alcohol.

Esbozó una media sonrisa torcida que me pareció adorable. Era extraño, pero el impulso de lanzarme a su cuello apareció de nuevo.

- Creo que sé a lo que te refieres… - logré articular.

Traté de dar dos pasos hacia atrás en un intento de alejarme un poco de él y de su fuerza atrayente para que mi cabeza pudiera pensar racionalmente, pero trastabillé y estuve a punto de dar con mi culo en el suelo de no ser por sus dos brazos que me sujetaron rápidamente y evitaron la caída.

- Sí, ya veo que sabes a lo que me refiero – se río.

Volvió a dibujar su sonrisa torcida, que en esos momentos yo ya adoraba, y se me hizo prácticamente imposible ignorar a la voz que me ordenaba que me lanzara sobre él inmediatamente.

Mi cara debía ser un poema ya que su mueca se acentuó hasta dibujar una sonrisa completa.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó, ofreciéndome una mano.

Le tendí una mano temblorosa.

- Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura… -repitió. Estuve a punto de comenzar a híper ventilar al oír mi nombre en esa voz aterciopelada – Nunca te he visto por la facultad de Medicina… ¿estudias aquí?

- No, yo… yo estoy en la otra punta del campus, en la facultad de Humanidades. Estudio Filología Inglesa.

- Filología Inglesa. Ya veo. Entonces eso explica tantas horas todas las tardes en la biblioteca.

Abrí la boca con sorpresa. ¿_ÉL_… quiero decir… Sasuke Uchiha sabía ya de mi existencia? ¿Sabía que me pasaba todas las tardes encerrada en la biblioteca? Oh bueno, no sé de qué me extrañaba, era evidente que ya había reparado en mí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si me pasaba cada tarde examinando todos sus movimientos? Trataba de hacerlo de manera disimulada pero obviamente no había pasado tan desapercibida como creía. A estas alturas, Sasuke ya debía tener un _gran_ concepto de mí: una loca obsesiva que le vigilaba todas las tardes y le perseguía por las fiestas universitarias para tirarle su bebida por encima.

- Quizás no estaba del todo equivocado.

- Hmm… - murmuré, ordenando de nuevo a mi mente para que formulara una frase coherente – Así que… ¿me has visto por la biblioteca?

Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Obviamente te he visto por la biblioteca. Te sientas enfrente de mí todas las tardes. Siempre que llego ya estás allí y siempre que me voy tú todavía no te has marchado. ¿Tú nunca me habías visto? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos y antes de que pudiera detenerlas, mis palabras ya se habían escapado de mi boca.

- Sí, claro que sí. De hecho… de hecho me fijé en ti desde el primer día que apareciste por allí. Desde entonces no he podido volver a concentrarme en mis libros.

Me llevé una mano a la boca y mi cerebro debió considerar esa la ocasión perfecta para reaccionar rápidamente por primera vez en toda la noche. Consecuencia: sentí mis mejillas arder y supe al instante que se habían teñido de todos los tonos posibles de rojo. Me maldije internamente, a mí y a mis reacciones físicas involuntarias.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, antes de que pudiera tratar de arreglar mi error y camuflar mis palabras para que parecieran otra cosa, antes ni siquiera de que Sasuke pudiera reírse de mí, apareció _ELLA_. Y con _ELLA_ me refiero a la pareja perfecta para _ÉL_: largas piernas, cintura estrecha y escote vertiginoso. Algo recauchutada para mi gusto, pero suponía que era el tipo de mujer cañón que gustaba a cualquier espécimen con cromosoma Y. Exactamente del tipo que aparece en las portadas de Blender, FHM o incluso Playboy.

Y _pelirroja_. Suspiré. Sí, pelirroja.

La Barbie recauchutada, a falta de un nombre más adecuado para ella, se colgó del brazo de Sasuke y se inclinó sobre él para murmurarle unas palabras lo suficientemente altas como para que yo las escuchara.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, Sasuke? Llevaba un rato buscándote, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

No necesité más. Me di media vuelta y traté de alejarme de ellos lo más rápido posible, pero sentí los ojos de ella clavados sobre mi espalda, analizándome de arriba abajo.

Había sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para pensar que Sasuke Uchiha, mi chico de la biblioteca, no estaba pillado. Pero debería haberme dado cuenta de que esos ojos negros y esa sonrisa torcida no podían estar libres por mucho tiempo. Y supuse que la Barbie recauchutada era la pareja perfecta para un Ken como él. Algo así como Sandy y Danny. O como el rey y la reina de la fiesta del instituto.

Y yo era la Nancy tonta que había intentado ligarme a Ken. En esos momentos seguro que estarían riéndose de mi torpeza.

Para entonces ya estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para darme cuenta de que había hecho el mayor ridículo de mi vida. Y eso, para alguien tan patoso como Sakura Haruno, eran palabras mayores.

**Hola**

**De nuevo aclaro que esta historia NO es mía. Su legítima autora es bars-9 y su original es de Twilight. Ella me dio su total permiso para acoplarla a un Sasusaku. Lo cual sabe que le agradezco Muchísimo.**

**Espero que les guste este Fic, tanto como a mí.**

**Si es así pueden dejarme un Review plis n.n**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	2. Ken en casa de Nancy

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 2. KEN EN CASA DE NANCY

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

¿Por qué Hinata se había empeñado en dar martillazos contra la pared de mi habitación _esa_ mañana? ¿Es que no podía dejarnos dormir, a mí y a mi resaca, en paz?

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

El ruido infernal continuó. Hinata era cruel por elegir ese día para convertirse en una pro del bricolaje a base de colgar cuadros en su cuarto o dar martillazos contra la pared por simple placer… lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el duendecillo diabólico.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

El incesante martilleo cesó de repente y escuché como la puerta de mi habitación se abría con un crujido.

- ¿Sakura? – oí unos suaves pasos caminar hacia mí antes de sentir el cuerpo de Hinata sentarse al borde de mi cama - ¿Estás despierta?

- No – gruñí.

Hinata se río. _¿Por qué tenía que reírse tan alto?_ ¿Y por qué tenía que quitarme de encima de mi cabeza las mantas con las que había intentado amortiguar el sonido de sus martillazos? La miré con mis ojos semidormidos y ella me sonrió con burla.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? – pregunté con voz ronca.

- Creo que alguien ayer bebió demasiado – canturreó con burla.

- Creí que las dos bebimos demasiado ayer – la corregí. Me tapé de nuevo la cabeza con las mantas y cuando volví a hablar, mi voz resacosa y dormida sonó amortiguada desde debajo del monstruoso edredón que cubría mi cama – Y contaba con que hoy tuvieras una resaca como la mía y me dejaras en paz. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Hinata volvió a destaparme y contemplé con fastidio como todavía no había borrado la mueca burlona de su cara. En serio, ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo era capaz de estar perfectamente a la mañana siguiente? Nada de kilométricas ojeras, ni dolores de cabeza, ni estómagos revueltos. Pero por supuesto, las ganas de picar a su compañera de piso continuaban intactas. Como cada mañana.

- ¿Cómo hago el qué?

- Ya sabes… beber como un embudo y al día siguiente estar perfecta.

- Supongo que tengo un estómago a prueba de bombas – rió al tiempo que se palmeaba el abdomen – Aunque tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, pero no lo suficiente como para que te libres de mis preguntas. ¿Cómo te fue anoche con el chico de la biblioteca?

Gruñí. Intenté enterrar de nuevo mi cabeza entre las mantas como si eso me fuera a librar del exhaustivo interrogatorio que me esperaba, pero Hinata me lo impidió.

- Vamos, Sakura. Llevo toda la mañana esperando a que te decidieras a mover tu culo de la cama para poder enterarme de algo – dijo Hinata con evidente fastidio en su voz – Me he aguantado hasta la hora de comer pero por lo visto no estabas muy por la labor de colaborar, así que he tenido que venir a despertarte.

- Lamento haberte fastidiado la diversión, pero estaba demasiado ocupada aguantando mi dolor de cabeza como para ayudarte en tu noble tarea de cotillear sobre mi nula vida sentimental.

Inconscientemente, durante mi pequeño discurso me había incorporado en la cama para encararme con mi amiga. Nos miramos con furia durante unos segundos antes de que los labios de Hinata se curvaran en una media sonrisa.

- Si te traigo una aspirina, ¿me contarás todo lo que pasó ayer?

Gruñí de nuevo. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me escabullí hacia el baño antes de que Hinata pudiera atraparme. Le cerré la puerta en las narices pero pude oír como la golpeaba furiosamente y gritaba:

- ¡Sabes que no lo vas a conseguir Sakura! Este piso es demasiado pequeño como para que te puedas librar de mí. ¡Montaré guardia en la puerta del baño si es necesario!

Me metí rápidamente en la ducha y debajo del agua caliente mis párpados me parecieron muy pesados. Los cerré y suspiré sonoramente.

Aquel iba a ser un día muy largo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, llegué a la conclusión de que no podía alargar más mi encierro voluntario en el cuarto de baño a no ser que quisiera morir de inanición. Y la verdad, no era la forma más agradable de dejar este mundo. Mis tripas rugieron en señal de acuerdo.

Abrí la puerta del baño rezando para que Hinata hubiera desistido de su idea de montar un campamento delante de la puerta. Mis plegarias fueron en vano.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar ya o no? – preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho y golpeando el pie contra el suelo con impaciencia.

Puse los ojos en blanco y logré escabullirme hasta la cocina. Como si eso me fuera a librar.

- Si no me lo cuentas asumiré que te fue mal.

- ¿Sólo mal? – murmuré para mí misma mientras calentaba algo de pasta en el microondas.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina con el plato de macarrones delante y comencé a comer con parsimonia. Hinata tomó asiento enfrente de mí y clavó sus ojos sobre los míos. Suspiré. Sabía que no se iba a dar por vencida aunque tuviera que acosarme con preguntas el resto del mes antes de que yo soltara prenda. Volví a suspirar. Lo mejor sería soltarlo ya y acabar con la tortura.

- No hay nada que contar, Hinata.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tenten os vio de lejos, me dijo que estuvisteis hablando.

Tomé aire y solté mi discurso de carrerilla.

- En pocas palabras, Hinata: me encontré con él. Bueno, básicamente me choqué contra él y le tiré mi copa encima. Luego intenté convencerle de que viniera a casa para prestarle algo limpio, pero sonó como un intento desesperado de meterle en mi cama. Por si fuera poco le dije que llevaba observándole desde el primer día que llegó a la biblioteca y para rematar… - fruncí el ceño al recordar el final de mi conversación con Sasuke – llegó una especie de Barbie recauchutada que se colgó de su brazo y que por lo visto es su novia.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para Hinata. No pensaba detallar más mi desastroso encuentro con Sasuke, ni siquiera pensaba decirle que había averiguado su nombre y lo que estudiaba… cuanta menos información estuviera en manos de aquel duendecillo peligroso, más a salvo estaría mi salud mental. Y por supuesto no entraba dentro de mis planes mencionarle el hecho de que Sasuke se había fijado en mí durante mis largas tardes en la biblioteca; no a Hinata, la experta en ver indicios extraños por todas partes, incluso donde no había _nada_.

Hinata enarcó una ceja y apretó fuertemente los labios tratando de contener la risa. ¿Es qué mis desgracias le parecían tan divertidas?

- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? – pregunté sin esconder el malhumor.

- ¿Una Barbie recauchutada? – repitió, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

Bufé ante el recuerdo de la chica modelo.

- Sí, ya sabes… una especie de muñeca perfecta con largas piernas y gran… personalidad – gesticulé llevándome las manos al pecho.

- ¿Y dices que es su novia?

- Llegó, se colgó de su brazo y le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para él. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – pinché el tenedor con más fuerza de la necesaria y me lo llevé a la boca – Además, que un chico como él esté soltero va en contra de las normas de la naturaleza. Lo normal es que tenga una novia perfecta como la Barbie recauchutada. Y _pelirroja_.

Hinata rió ante el tono con el que había pronunciado la palabra pelirroja, como si fuera lo más malsonante del mundo.

- ¿Qué pasa con que sea pelirroja? – preguntó, divertida - ¿Le da puntos extra?

- Supongo que sí. Bastantes puntos extra.

- Ey, ¿qué tenemos de malo las morenas?

- Las morenas como tú nada – puntualicé – Las chicas como yo somos… aburridas – tomé un mechón de pelo entre mis manos y lo miré de forma despectiva – Mi color de cabello es rosa… parece un chicle. Es raro y aburrido.

Mi amiga me miró durante unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba segura de que en esos momentos Hinata estaba poniendo en duda mi salud mental. Para qué engañarnos, yo lo hacía a menudo.

- Vale, Sakura. Dejando a un lado tu tesis sobre los distintos tonos de pelo, ¿por qué estás tan segura de que están juntos?

- Deberías haberlos visto – esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa antes de continuar – Espera, les hubieras visto si no encontraras tan interesante la lengua de Naruto.

Lejos de sonrojarse, como sin duda hubiera hecho yo en su lugar, Hinata me devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

- Yo no estaría tan segura. De todas formas el lunes le verás otra vez en la biblioteca y ahora ya tienes una excusa para hablar con él.

Mierda. Había olvidado por completo que el lunes le volvería a ver en la biblioteca. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Después del ridículo que había hecho la noche anterior, mis planes no incluían sonreírle y entablar conversación con él. Esconderme en el lugar más oculto de toda la biblioteca y rezar para que me tragara la tierra me parecía una idea mucho más atractiva.

Gracias a ese pequeño recordatorio de Hinata, me pasé el resto del fin de semana malhumorada sin razón aparente. Según su versión, se trataba de tensión sexual reprimida que un poco de ejercicio detrás de la sección de Historia de la biblioteca podría arreglar (¿Había mencionado ya que Hinata es experta en ver cosas donde no las hay? Ahí está la prueba). Según mi versión, se trataba más bien de una fase de cabreo monumental con el mundo en general y con las compañeras de piso chismosas en particular.

La llegada del lunes no contribuyó a disminuir mi nivel de malhumor. Después de comer y minutos antes de la hora habitual para irme a la biblioteca, tomé una decisión de la que sabía que me iba a arrepentir: esa tarde me quedaría estudiando en casa. Estaba segura de que no iba a servir para nada, pero confiaba en que Hinata se mostrara colaboradora con la causa.

Así que tomé mis libros y los esparcí por toda la mesa del comedor. Hubiera sido más inteligente meterme en mi habitación, pero mi diminuto escritorio no era suficiente para montar el campamento con mis enormes manuales universitarios, tal y como hacía siempre en las enormes mesas de la biblioteca. Suspiré sonoramente al recordar las mesas de la biblioteca; aún no había comenzado con mi sesión de estudio y ya echaba de menos el silencio y el clima de trabajo que se respiraba allí…

… _y a un cierto chico de ojos negros y sonrisa torcida_, me recordó una voz en mi cabeza. La misma que me había ordenado que me tirara al cuello de Sasuke el viernes en la fiesta.

Sacudí la cabeza para acallar a la voz y traté de centrar toda mi atención en el libro que tenía delante. No debería ser difícil, ¿verdad? Sin Sasuke enfrente de mí, en teoría no debería ser difícil encontrar mi concentración.

En teoría.

En la práctica, y aunque sabía que Hinata estaba poniendo de su parte, su habitual hiperactividad no congeniaba muy bien con mis necesidades de silencio y paz. Lo intenté. Juro que lo intenté, pero después de media hora me di cuenta de que aún no había logrado pasar de página. Cerré el libro y recogí todas mis cosas en silencio con la intención de ir a la biblioteca lo antes posible. En fin, no tenía por qué encontrarme con el Uchiha. La biblioteca era grande, ¿no? Tan solo tendría que buscar una mesa lejos de él, preferiblemente una en la que no pudiera verme en un radio de al menos diez metros; algo que por otra parte debería haber hecho desde el primer día en que le vi.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Hinata cuando me vio coger mi bolso y mis libros.

Asentí con la cabeza y al levantar la mirada vi que mi amiga tenía una expresión culpable.

- No es por ti– expliqué – Es solo que aquí no me concentro. Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a estudiar en la biblioteca y no puedo hacerlo en otra parte.

Sonreí y la mirada culpable de Hinata pareció desaparecer.

- Por cierto Sakura– habló en cuanto puse una mano en el picaporte – recuerda que hoy es la mudanza, así que si cuando llegues te encuentras esto patas arriba no te pongas histérica. Te prometo que Naruto y yo lo limpiaremos todo.

Fruncí el ceño sin saber a qué se refería pero cuando conecté ideas, abrí los ojos con sorpresa. La mudanza. Se me había olvidado por completo.

- De acuerdo – dije antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

De camino al campus, me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Hinata y Naruto llevaban saliendo juntos un año. Por su aniversario, Naruto la sorprendió con lo típico: una cena romántica y una noche para los dos solos en su apartamento. Sin embargo el regalo de Hinata fue algo distinto. Supongo que debimos sospechar algo teniendo en cuenta su peculiar carácter, pero ni en mis más absurdos pensamientos se me hubiera ocurrido que el regalo de aniversario de ella consistiría en poner en práctica uno de los artículos de la Cosmopolitan de septiembre. Concretamente aquel que decía que lo mejor para comprobar la fortaleza de una relación, era convivir una temporada con tu pareja. Así que a Hinata se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de desalojar al compañero de piso de Naruto y empaquetármelo a mí durante un mes para que ella pudiera comprobar por sí misma si aquel artículo de la Cosmopolitan decía la verdad.

Le costó exactamente cinco días que aceptara convivir con un completo extraño durante un mes. Cinco días y dedicarme su más intensa mirada de cordero degollado y su retahíla interminable de "_porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor_" cada vez que me veía. Con el rubio lo tuvo más fácil. Él sabe que Hinata _siempre_ se sale con la suya, así que optó por ahorrarse los días de tortura y aceptó a la primera. Sobre el compañero de Naruto no sé exactamente cómo lo hizo, pero en una semana ya lo había arreglado todo para la mudanza. Y la mudanza era precisamente ese día.

No tenía ni idea de quién iba a ser mi nuevo compañero de piso, pero según Hinata era un gran amigo de Naruto y un chico encantador. No quise más detalles. Un mes y tendría a mi duende maléfico de vuelta… preferiría que me clavaran palillos entre las uñas antes que admitirlo delante de ella, pero la iba a echar mucho de menos, a ella e incluso a su manía de planificarme los domingos mi vestuario para el resto de la semana.

En cuanto llegué a la biblioteca todas mis preocupaciones por mi nuevo compañero de piso fueron sustituidas por una cuestión más urgente: aguantar toda la tarde sin que el Uchiha me viera, estudiar y lo que es más importante, salir viva de allí.

La primera parte del plan fue relativamente fácil de llevar a cabo. Detrás de las estanterías dedicadas a los libros de Historia había un par de mesas bastante escondidas que me permitirían estudiar allí sin que Sasuke me viera y, algo vital para poder concentrarme, sin que yo pudiera verle. Sin embargo la segunda parte del plan, esa que implicaba estudiar, estaba resultando algo más complicada de llevar a cabo. Estaba teniendo serios problemas para enfocar la vista sobre mi libro, y lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía excusas para ello. Ya no había nada ni nadie a quien echarle la culpa por mi falta de concentración.

Ni chicas de primero concretando sus planes para el fin de semana en susurros.

Ni amigas hiperactivas danzando alrededor mío.

Ni chicos atractivos de ojos negros y sonrisa torcida.

El problema era mío. Mi cabeza trataba de centrarse en los libros pero mi cuerpo tenía otras ideas; hacer caso a aquella voz que me ordenaba ir a por Sasuke era una de ellas. Estaba empezando a dudar seriamente sobre mi capacidad mental, lo cual me llevaba a sospechar que tampoco lograría completar la tercera fase del plan: salir viva de la biblioteca. Cada vez veía más cercana la posibilidad de sufrir en cualquier momento un colapso mental por tanta tensión acumulada.

* * * * *

Sin saber exactamente cómo, logré aguantar toda la tarde y salir de la biblioteca viva. Con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pero viva… ¿debería sentirme orgullosa?

En cuanto metí la llave en la cerradura del apartamento, intenté prepararme mentalmente para lo que me esperaba tras la puerta. El problema es que seguir el consejo de Hinata y no ponerme histérica me resultó muy difícil en cuanto vi que mi casa, mi preciosa y ordenada casa, estaba patas arriba. Literalmente.

Sabía que nuestro apartamento era pequeño, pero nunca pensé que en él pudieran caber tantas cosas. ¿Dónde tenía ella metido todo aquello? El salón-comedor estaba lleno de enormes cajas de cartón embaladas. Y de ropa. Y de zapatos. Y de números atrasados de Cosmopolitan y Vogue. Y de discos… ¿de verdad Hinata y Naruto pretendían tener recogido este desastre por la noche?

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y traté de contar hasta diez mentalmente para reprimir mis impulsos de comenzar a gritar como una descosida por toda la casa y estrangular a Hinata con mis propias manos, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya había comenzado a hiperventilar. _Respira, Sakura_, me dije a mí misma.

Inspira.

Espira.

Inspira.

Espira.

…

Mis intentos de relajación fueron interrumpidos por la voz de mi amiga.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Mi amiga asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación y me miró con los ojos entornados. Sabía que en esos momentos yo debía tener cara de psicópata, al fin y al cabo había estado a punto de estrangular a mi compañera con mis propias manos.

- Sí, Hinata – esbocé una falsa sonrisa dulce – Tan solo estoy tratando de reprimir mis impulsos homicidas y recordar la promesa que me hiciste de que Naruto y tú tendríais todo esto recogido por la noche.

Hinata me devolvió la sonrisa y sin más remordimientos volvió a su cuarto. A mis espaldas, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y apareció Naruto portando más cajas de cartón que rellenar. El novio de mi amiga me dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Hola, Sakura-Chan.

Le dediqué la misma sonrisa de falsa calma que a Hinata.

- Hola, Naruto.

El rubio me miró entornando los ojos tal y como lo había hecho antes Hinata.

- Te prometo que dejaremos esto tal y como estaba.

Mi sonrisa se acentuó.

- Lo sé, Naruto – repliqué en un tono dulce.

_Lo sé, Naruto_, me repetí para mí misma, _a no ser que quieras que estrangule a tu novia y a ti te mate y te castre, no necesariamente en ese orden._

Retiré una de las cajas que ocupaban nuestro pequeño sofá y me dejé caer sobre él con mi manoseado ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ en las manos; el señor Darcy era el único que podía calmar mis instintos homicidas en ese momento.

Cuando me encontraba leyendo una vez más la parte en la que Elizabeth rechaza la petición de matrimonio del señor Darcy, sin llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces había leído y releído esa escena, sonó el timbre. Ni siquiera hice amago de levantarme a abrir la puerta, nada me iba a apartar de una de mis escenas favorita del libro.

Sin embargo Hinata tenía otros planes para mí.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Hinata desde su habitación - ¿Puedes ir a abrir tú? Debe de ser el compañero de Naruto.

Gruñí pero me dirigí a la puerta sin protestar. No quería conocer ya a mi nuevo "compañero" pero supuse que no me quedaba otra. Al fin y al cabo esa noche un extraño iba a dormir en mi casa así que de poco servía retrasar unos minutos más el momento de conocerle.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón pero todo el malhumor se escapó de mi cuerpo y fue reemplazado por estupor en cuanto levanté la vista hacia el intruso.

Una sonrisa torcida correspondió a mi mueca helada.

- Hola, Sakura.

**Hola**

**De nuevo aclaro que esta historia NO es mía. Su legítima autora es bars-9 y su original es de Twilight. Ella me dio su total permiso para acoplarla a un Sasusaku. Lo cual sabe que le agradezco Muchísimo.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Imaginan quién llegó?**

**Me alegra saber que le van a dar una oportunidad.**

**Gracias por sus rr...**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	3. Mis cinco razones

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 3. MIS CINCO RAZONES

_- ¡Sakura! – gritó Hinata desde su habitación - ¿Puedes ir a abrir tú? Debe de ser el compañero de Naruto._

_Gruñí pero me dirigí a la puerta sin protestar. No quería conocer ya a mi nuevo "compañero" pero supuse que no me quedaba otra. Al fin y al cabo esa noche un extraño iba a dormir en mi casa así que de poco servía retrasar unos minutos más el momento de conocerle._

_Abrí la puerta de un tirón pero todo el malhumor se escapó de mi cuerpo y fue reemplazado por estupor en cuanto levanté la vista hacia el intruso._

_Una sonrisa torcida correspondió a mi mueca helada._

_- Hola, Sakura._

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé con la boca abierta, pero debieron de pasar unos cuantos minutos ya que la sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y me miró con preocupación.

- ¿Sakura?

Cerré la boca al escuchar de nuevo su voz.

- ¿Sasuke? – pude articular al fin.

El azabache volvió a esbozar su media sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo pasar? No he traído mucho equipaje pero la verdad… estas cajas pesan.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba cargando una gran caja de cartón y que a sus espaldas, en el suelo, había unas cuantas más. Si a esas alturas me quedaba todavía alguna duda sobre _quién_ iba a ser mi compañero de piso durante el próximo mes, en ese momento se disiparon todas.

Me hice a un lado para dejarle pasar y después salí al pasillo para ayudarle a meter todas las cajas dentro. Cogí una de ellas, la que parecía más ligera, pero ni siquiera pude levantarla dos centímetros del suelo. Mierda. Pesaban de verdad.

El Uchiha se rió a mis espaldas.

- Te dije que pesaban.

No fui capaz de responder porque en ese momento Sasuke se agachó y mis ojos captaron una imagen fatídica para mi pobre y tocado cerebro: pude contemplar en primera persona cómo se tensaban los músculos de sus brazos al recoger las cajas del suelo y llevarlas hasta el salón. Eso era más de lo que necesitaba. Suspiré. Aquel mes iba a ser muy largo.

En cuanto hubo trasportado todas las cajas al interior del apartamento, entré y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Sasuke, hasta ese momento de espaldas a mí, se dio la vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Bueno compañera, ¿cuál es mi habitación?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Hinata apareció en el salón como un torbellino seguida de Naruto.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya estás aquí! – le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se volvió para mirarme – Éste es el mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha y ella es…

- Sakura Haruno – interrumpió el azabache.

Hinata nos miró con sorpresa.

- Oh, ya veo que ya habéis hecho las presentaciones.

. De hecho ya nos conocíamos de antes – explicó el Uchiha – Nos vemos en la biblioteca todas las tardes.

Hinata no necesitó más explicaciones. Le bastó relacionar la palabra "biblioteca" con mi evidente cara de empanada, esa que ponía solo cuando un chico me gustaba _de verdad_, para comprender toda la situación. Confiaba en que no se le escapara nada embarazoso, pero pretender que mi amiga mantuviera la boca cerrada era, como siempre, pedir demasiado.

- Así que eres el chico de la b…

Le pisé el pie con fuerza y sin ningún disimulo. Lo único que me faltaba era que Sasuke se enterara de que no era cualquier chico, sino _el chico de la biblioteca_. Naruto y él nos miraron extrañados.

- El chico… el chico con él que te vas a llevar de maravilla este mes – se corrigió Hinata; puse los ojos en blanco… ¿esa era su manera de arreglar su metedura de pata?

El resto de la tarde fue un auténtico desastre. Mientras el Uchiha trasladaba todas sus cosas a la habitación de Hinata, Naruto trataba de terminar de recoger todas las cosas de su novia que, por otra parte, estaba demasiado sobre excitada con la perspectiva de que su mejor amiga fuera a convivir un mes con _el chico de la biblioteca_ como para centrar su atención en algo tan mundano y carente de interés como su propia mudanza. Consecuencia: yo intentaba aislarme con mi ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y ella no paraba de enviarme miradas emocionadas y risitas tontas. A estas alturas, estaba segura de que ya pensaba en el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor de mi boda.

Realmente no sé cómo logré sobrevivir a aquella tarde, a la aparatosa mudanza de Hinata y al momento en el que mi traidora amiga me dejó allí sola. Sola con el chico de la biblioteca, a partir de ese momento compañero de piso.

La primera noche sin Hinata fue dura. No es que se hubiera mudado al otro lado del planeta por tiempo indefinido pero en fin, era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y no pude evitar cierta sensación de abandono cuando la vi salir por la puerta con todas sus cosas. Y además estaba enfadada con ella, por tenderme una trampa así y por pretender que conviviera un mes con un chico como Sasuke sin pillarme totalmente por él.

Dejé caer la taza del desayuno sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la debida cuando me di cuenta de que exactamente eso es lo que pretendía Hinata.

- Maldita duende traidora planificadora de la vida amorosa de sus amigas – siseé para mí misma.

Encendí mi ordenador portátil y me dejé caer con él sobre mis piernas en el sofá del salón. Eché un rápido vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y suspiré con alivio al comprobar que todavía estaba cerrada. Con él fuera de mi vista, mi cerebro funcionaba todo lo correctamente que se podía esperar de él y francamente, a esas horas de la mañana no me apetecía empezar ya a perder facultades en mis neuronas. No cuando en apenas treinta minutos tenía que exponer mi trabajo de mitad de semestre delante de toda mi clase.

No había terminado de agradecer que Sasuke estuviera todavía durmiendo cuando a mis espaldas oí como la puerta de su habitación se abría. Me maldije a mí misma y traté de centrar toda mi atención en la pantalla del ordenador y en el texto que tenía que exponer esa mañana, pero no pude evitar escuchar como el Uchiha se acercaba a la cocina.

- Buenos días, Sakura.

Ni siquiera levanté la vista del ordenador ni me di la vuelta para mirarle.

- Buenos días, Sasuke.

Logré mantener mis ojos apartados de él durante exactamente dos minutos, el tiempo que duró mi autocontrol. Y entonces cometí el error garrafal de darme la vuelta para mirarle de reojo.

Casi me atraganté con el zumo de naranja, pero por suerte pude disfrazar mi grito de sorpresa con toses falsas. En mi cocina, en mi _sosa_ y _aburrida_ cocina, había una especie de dios griego en ropa interior perfectamente cincelado, solo que en vez de hecho de mármol estaba hecho de carne. Y vaya carne.

Si ni siquiera estaba segura de sobrevivir al primer día de convivencia, ¿cómo iba a aguantar todo un mes?

Sasuke me dedicó su sonrisa torcida, marca de la casa.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Negué débilmente con la cabeza y automáticamente sentí mis mejillas arder. Me volví rápidamente hacia mi ordenador y traté con todas mis fuerzas de concentrarme en la pantalla pero la verdad, ¿cómo podía concentrarme sabiendo que _eso_ estaba a mis espaldas y se paseaba por mi casa en ropa interior? ¿Era así de descuidado o lo hacía a propósito? ¿No se daba cuenta de que yendo semidesnudo por mi cocina anulaba cualquier capacidad mental que yo pudiera tener?

Cerré la tapa del ordenador con brusquedad y me fui a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Apoyé todo mi peso contra ella y me dejé caer hasta que estuve sentada en el suelo.

Obviamente esto complicaba mucho mi situación. Una cosa es que tuviera que arreglármelas todas las tardes en la biblioteca con mi principal motivo de desconcentración y otra muy diferente que se viniera a vivir a mi casa. Tenía que sobrevivir a este mes de convivencia, a ser posible con todas mis neuronas intactas. Si la simple visión de Sasuke sin camiseta, por muy bien formado que estuviera, ya me hacía hiperventilar y perder toda posibilidad de actuar con coherencia, no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría cuando abriera la boca y soltara cuatro palabras agradables. Y estaba segura de que lo haría. Preferiría que fuera un capullo insoportable, pero tenía bastante experiencia con los de esa especie como para saber ya que Sasuke no entraba dentro de esa categoría.

Así que necesitaba motivos. Sabiendo que estaba destinada a pillarme por él, necesitaba motivos para… bueno, para no enamorarme de él.

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo y cogí papel y un boli de mi escritorio. Suena patético, pero si escribía esos motivos, si los colgaba en el corcho de mi habitación y los repasaba cada mañana, confiaba en que eso me ayudaría a pensar con la cabeza y actuar con normalidad cuando él estuviera alrededor.

Le quité la tapa al boli y comencé a escribir apresuradamente.

_CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE DE SASUKE UCHIHA_

_1. Iniciar una relación supone:_

_a) Liberar una cantidad excesiva de hormonas._

_b) Fantasear horas ilimitadas sobre qué hacer con tu chico y/o qué te gustaría que te hiciera._

_c) Constante tensión sexual._

Todo eso no ayuda a la CON-CEN-TRA-CIÓN. Lo único que pido en la vida es concentración. Primero, Hinata me la robó en el apartamento. Luego, Sasuke apareció por la biblioteca y mi cerebro se negó a elaborar pensamientos coherentes mientras él estuviera allí. Y ahora, la causa de mi falta de concentración se traslada a vivir a _mi_ casa, pared con pared, y se dedica a pasearse en calzoncillos por _mi_ cocina.

_Concentración_.

¿Es que pido demasiado?

_2. Sasuke es el mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga._

Eso no supondría ningún problema en circunstancias normales. Pero cuando tu mejor amiga es un duendecillo maléfico llamado Hinata, comenzar a salir con el mejor amigo de su novio equivale a auto-mutilarse. A no ser, que quieras aguantarle en modo de "duendecillo-sobre-excitado" permanentemente _on_ y constantemente planeando citas a cuatro.

_3. Incompatibilidad de caracteres._

¿Su extraña afición por pasearse en ropa interior por toda la casa cuando yo estoy cerca de él puede considerarse como incompatibilidad de caracteres?

Necesito desesperadamente razones con las que rellenar esta lista.

_4. Incompatibilidad física._

Esto es un hecho constatado. Es más perfecto de lo que una tiene derecho a pedir. Y todos sabemos que no está bien pedir más de lo que uno merece.

_5. (Y la más importante) Está pillado._

Pillado por una especie de intento de modelo recauchutado y… _pelirroja_. Pero pillado.

¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?

Releí la lista y sonreí con satisfacción. Esto me ayudaría. Y si no lo hacía… bueno, si no lo hacía estaba perdida.

Colgué la lista en el corcho de mi habitación y recogí mis libros y mi bolso antes de salir corriendo hacia la universidad.

* * * * *

- Gran exposición, Sakura.

Levanté la cabeza de mi libro y le dirigí una sonrisa falsa al chico que me había hablado. Sasori No Akasuna. Un auténtico dolor de muelas.

- Escucha Sakura, ¿qué te parecería si… - Sasori se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el pelo; intenté no bufar malhumorada al saber lo que venía a continuación – qué te parecería si quedáramos hoy? Ya sabes, para celebrar tu gran exposición.

¿Se entiende por qué Sasori es como un dolor de muelas para mí? Cuando una chica rechaza nueve veces tener una cita contigo, _quizás_ deberías empezar a pensar que esa chica no está interesada en ti.

Estaba a punto de decirle "no" por décima vez cuando Tenten, mi salvadora, apareció de la nada.

- Ha quedado para cenar conmigo – Sasori abrió la boca para añadir algo pero Tenten se le adelantó – Toda la semana.

- Está bien. Tal vez la semana que viene tengas algún día libre para quedar conmigo.

Le sonreí sin comprometerme a nada y Sasori se fue al otro lado del aula con su grupo de amigos. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, hice el amago de querer vomitar. Tenten no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

- Es… - comencé, sin encontrar la palabra adecuada para definirle.

- ¿Irritante?

- Jodidamente asqueroso.

- Sí, creo que eso también – rió.

Cuando nuestras pequeñas carcajadas se apagaron, mi amiga se me quedó mirando con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Tan mala pinta tengo? – pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Al contrario que Hinata, la táctica de Tenten consistía en no preguntar directamente pero hacerte saber con sus gestos que sabía cuando algo iba mal.

- Suéltalo ya, Tenten.

- Bueno, la verdad, tienes una pinta horrible Sakura – dijo al fin.

Suspiré. Aún no habían pasado 24 horas y todo el tema de Sasuke ya me estaba agotando. En fin, tener la tentación en casa y toda la autodisciplina, y el autocontrol, y el no mirarle cuando se pasea en ropa interior por mi cocina, y el aguantar los impulsos de lanzarme sobre él cada vez que le veía, y...

_Céntrate, Sakura_.

Esto iba a acabar conmigo.

- ¿Recuerdas el chico que os señalé a Kiba y a ti el otro día en la fiesta?

- ¿El hermano de Itachi Uchiha? ¿El chico de la biblioteca?

Asentí levemente.

- Pues… digamos que ha pasado de ser el chico de la biblioteca a mi nuevo compañero de piso.

Tenten abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Él es el mejor amigo de Naruto? ¿Su compañero de piso? – volví a asentir - ¿Hinata lo sabía cuando organizó todo lo de la mudanza?

- No, Hinata no sabía que Sasuke era el chico de la biblioteca, pero te aseguro que está encantada – fruncí el ceño al recordar a Hinata dando saltos por toda la casa al enterarse de la noticia – Apuesto que piensa que todo esto es cosa del destino o de esa mierda que lee en el horóscopo todas las mañanas.

Tenten no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se rió del estúpido hábito de Hinatade leer el horóscopo en el periódico todos los días, como hacíamos siempre. La miré horrorizada.

- ¿No pensarás que es cosa del destino?

Dudó antes de responder.

- No es eso, es solo que… bueno, _demasiada_ coincidencia.

Bufé y dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Empecé a golpearme contra ella. Era lo único útil que se me ocurría hacer en ese momento. Tenten me sujetó por los hombros, impidiendo que continuara con mis intentos de abrirme la cabeza contra la mesa.

- No entiendo por qué estás tan irritada. Es como si te hubieran dado la oportunidad perfecta… ya sabes, el chico por el que estás colada se presenta en tu casa y vais a convivir juntos durante un mes. Si a mí me hubiera pasado eso, las cosas con Kiba hubieran sido mucho más fáciles.

- No lo entiendes Tenten. El problema es ése, que estoy colada por él. Y no quiero – expliqué. Con Hinata no iba a poder, pero Tenten era racional. Tenía que hacerle entender que todo aquello era como un gran un dolor de cabeza – No soy capaz de actuar con normalidad cuando estoy alrededor suyo y mierda, voy a estar alrededor suyo durante un mes. Pretendo salir viva de todo esto ¿sabes? Y no tener que hiperventilar o balbucear cada vez que le vea en casa. Y además, tiene novia.

Tenten frunció el entrecejo, analizando mi explicación.

- Bueno, supongo que eso es un punto a tener en cuenta.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿_Solo_ un punto a tener en cuenta? Era el principal motivo de mi lista. Sin él, estaba segura de que todos los demás se caerían con una sola sonrisa torcida del Uchiha.

- Ya sé que voy a sonar más patética que nunca – comencé, dispuesta a explicarle todo lo relacionado con la lista que había hecho esa mañana – pero cuando hoy se levantó y le vi paseándose en calzoncillos por mi cocina…

- ¿Se pasea en calzoncillos? – me interrumpió Tenten, alzando las cejas sorprendida.

- Sí. Y es muy molesto.

- ¿Molesto? ¿Quieres decir que es desagradable para la vista?

Lo que había visto esa mañana pasearse por mi cocina podía calificarse de cualquier manera excepto desagradable para la vista.

- Todo lo contrario, Tenten. Y ése es el problema, no ayuda a que mi cerebro piense con claridad, ¿comprendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que me entendería, que ella era una persona racional que pensaba con la cabeza y no alguien que seguía al pie de la letra el decálogo de trucos para cazar a un chico de la Cosmopolitan, como Hinata.

- Así que cuando le vi hoy… _así_… en mi cocina, me di cuenta de que tenía todas las papeletas para enamorarme de él. Y no quiero. Necesitaba motivos para no hacerlo así que hice una especie de lista.

- ¿Una lista?

- Sí, ya sabes, algo como "Cinco razones para no enamorarse de tu compañero de piso".

Tenten apretó los labios, tratando de contener la risa.

- No es gracioso – dije malhumorada.

- Sí lo es. Y lo sabes – me llevó ella la contraria – Solo alguien que ha visto tantas veces "10 razones para odiarte" y "Cómo perder a un chico en 10 días" sería capaz de hacer una lista de ese tipo. Seguro que a Hinata le va a encantar.

- Eso nunca lo sabremos porque ni tú ni yo le vamos a contar a ella nada sobre esa lista – Tenten abrió la boca para protestar pero corté su réplica – No quiero que se entere y me empapele la habitación con su propia lista de "150 razones para enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha"

- ¿Estás saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó una voz chillona a nuestras espaldas.

No tuve que darme la vuelta para saber que Sabaku No Temari y su falsa sonrisa estaban ahí. Pero aún así lo hice.

Si Akasuna No Sasori era un dolor de muelas, Sabaku No Temari era como ir al dentista para quitarse esa muela sin anestesia. Insoportable.

- ¿Le conoces? – pregunté sin suavizar mi tono malhumorado.

- No personalmente pero sí de vista. Es bastante difícil no fijarse en él. Además, es el hermano de Itachi Uchiha… todo el mundo en la universidad conoce a Itachi Uchiha pero su hermano… - Temari gesticuló con las manos exageradamente – su hermano es una especie de dios del sexo.

Fruncí el ceño. Por lo poco que había visto esa mañana no es que pudiera discutir esa definición, pero…

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – se me adelantó Tenten.

Temari bufó. _Ya le gustaría_.

- Ya me gustaría – dijo ella – Pero ese chico tiene la palabra sexo escrita en la frente. El pelo, los ojos, los brazos…

… _la voz, el olor, la sonrisa, su abdomen_…

Ya.

_Céntrate, Sakura_.

Retomé el hilo de la conversación justo para escuchar algo que no me gustó.

- … y me extrañaba que Sakura estuviera saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté bruscamente - ¿Porque yo no puedo estar con un chico que tenga la palabra sexo escrita en la frente?

Tenten me dio un disimulado codazo para que me calmara.

- No es por eso – replicó Temari esbozando una sonrisa que quería decir _es exactamente por eso_ – Pero por lo que tengo entendido, Sasuke Uchiha tiene novia. Un chica muy guapa, alta, pelirroja…

… _una especie de Barbie recauchutada_. Sí, la conozco. Y por mucho que me desagrade, es mi única esperanza para que mi lista de "cinco razones para no enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha" aguante intacta todo el mes.

Ese día opté por quedarme a comer en la universidad, con el objetivo de posponer lo máximo posible mi reencuentro con Sasuke. Cuando llegué a casa y descubrí que él ya se había ido a la biblioteca, pensé que por lo menos mi sacrificio de aguantar la horrible comida de la cafetería no había sido en vano. Con el apartamento libre para mí, sin amigas hiperactivas ni compañeros de piso que me distrajeran, era el momento perfecto para sacar mis libros y estudiar en paz, pero después de una mañana tan tensa como aquella decidí tomarme la tarde libre.

Apenas me había tumbado en el sofá con mi pijama, mi taza de café y mi película romántica favorita con la intención de llorar un poco, cuando sonó el timbre. Refunfuñando, me levanté a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con una especie de modelo recién salida del nuevo catálogo de lencería de Victoria's Secret.

La Barbie recauchutada.

- ¡Hola! – saludó ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura – Tú debes de ser Sakura, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza sin abrir la boca y ella me plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

- Yo soy Karin – se autopresentó. Sin borrar la sonrisa, alzó el cuello para escrutar el interior del apartamento - ¿Está Sasuke por aquí?

- No. Creo que está en la biblioteca.

La Barbie recauchutada… quiero decir, Karin frunció ligeramente el ceño y su enorme sonrisa perdió algo de intensidad.

- Ya… escucha Sakura, ¿podrías darle un recado de mi parte? – asentí de nuevo y ella me tendió una bolsa – El otro día se dejó esta camiseta en mi casa. ¿Puedes dársela? Quizás la necesite.

Volví a asentir sin ocultar mi escaso interés por entablar conversación con ella.

- Encantada de conocerte, Sakura.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, Karin se dio la vuelta y desapareció de mi vista.

- Lo mismo digo, Karin – repliqué con sarcasmo.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Saqué la camiseta de Sasuke de la bolsa y la contemplé durante unos segundos. Dejarte ropa en casa de tu novia es tan típico… con esto ni siquiera Hinata podría negar que el Uchiha y la Barb… y Karin estaban juntos.

Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el sofá tratando de hacer desaparecer el malhumor. Apenas había intercambiado cuatro palabras con Karin, por lo que no podía opinar sobre ella. Vale, era demasiado guapa. Sí. Pero seguramente también era una chica amable, educada y divertida. Y aunque no lo fuera, debía recordar que era mi principal ayuda en todo esto y el motivo con más peso en mi lista.

* * * * *

El azabache regresó a casa tarde, cuando yo ya estaba semi dormida en el sofá viendo reposiciones de la serie de televisión favorita de Hinata. Oí como calentaba algo de comida en el microondas y minutos después se sentó a mi lado con un plato en las manos.

El olor a comida recalentada me sacó de mi sopor y me hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté con voz soñolienta.

Sasuke examinó el contenido de su plato con el ceño fruncido.

- Exactamente no lo sé. Y prefiero no saberlo – alcé las cejas para que se explicara mejor – Hinata – dijo simplemente.

No necesité una explicación más concreta. Seguramente ella había preparado uno de sus platos estrella en cantidades industriales suficientes para un mes y nos había llenado la nevera con tuppers, pensando que ninguno de los dos seríamos capaces de alimentarnos mientras ella estuviera con Naruto.

- Suerte con ello. Espero que tengas un estómago a prueba de bombas… lo vas a necesitar.

El Uchiha frunció de nuevo el ceño y dudó unos instantes antes de decidirse a probarlo. Volví a dejar caer la cabeza en el sofá y cerré los ojos, mientras la televisión sonaba de fondo. No pude evitar dar las gracias internamente porque en esos momentos Sasuke estuviera vestido de la cabeza a los pies… estaba segura que no podría aguantar emociones tan fuertes como las de esta mañana.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando su voz aterciopelada volvió a sonar.

- ¿Qué estás viendo?

Abrí los ojos e intenté enfocarlos en la pantalla.

_- House_, temporada dos. Creo que… - hice la cuenta mentalmente – por tercera vez.

Sasuke rió suavemente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Estás viendo reposiciones de una serie por tercera vez? – asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió – Vaya, yo no hacía eso desde que dejaron de emitir _el Príncipe de Bel Air_… ¿No te sabes ya los diálogos de memoria?

- Creo que hay partes que sí.

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

- ¿Tanto te gusta?

- Es culpa de Hinata. Me obliga a verla todas las semanas – aclaré – Dice que le parece muy atractivo.

- ¿Atractivo? – alzó las cejas con incredulidad - ¿Un tipo amargado que dice todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza sin ningún filtro y sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás? Mejor que Naruto no se entere, quizás se sentiría ofendido – quitó la vista de la pantalla para mirarme y sacó a relucir su sonrisa torcida - ¿A ti te parece atractivo?

Sasuke no borró su media sonrisa mientras me miraba, aguardando mi respuesta. ¿Era consciente de lo que provocaba con esa sonrisa? Traté de centrarme en su pregunta al tiempo que me ordenaba a mí misma no empezar a hiperventilar.

- Mmm… supongo que a veces puede resultar muy desagradable. Pero es inteligente, punzante e irónico… creo que eso le hace bastante atractivo.

Él arrugó la frente y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos con la vista clavada en la pantalla, como si estuviera analizando mi respuesta. Volvió a centrar su atención en mí y esbozó de nuevo mi sonrisa favorita.

- ¿Así que te atraen los médicos?

Noté como la sangre se concentraba en mis mejillas. Mi cuerpo no funcionaba con normalidad alrededor de él pero pude comprobar que las reacciones involuntarias, esas que teñían mis mejillas de rojo ante cualquier situación embarazosa, seguían en perfecto estado.

- No se trata de que sea médico – traté de explicar sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos – Es sólo por su personalidad. Resulta atractiva.

Sasuke pareció contrariado por mi respuesta.

- Vaya, yo creía que todo eso de la bata blanca y el estetoscopio les gustaba a las chicas. Ya sabes, como George Clooney en _Urgencias_. Algunos de mis compañeros se metieron en la carrera solo por eso… aunque en primero decidieron dejarlo.

Intenté impedirlo, pero numerosas imágenes de Sasuke con bata blanca y sin nada más debajo comenzaron a bombardear mi cabeza. Me sonrojé de nuevo y él me miró con curiosidad, sin saber lo que me provocaba vergüenza.

Traté de concentrarme en temas menos estimulantes. Como… el ritual de apareamiento de las mantis religiosas.

O el agujero de la capa de ozono.

O Sasori No Akasuna en ropa interior.

Sí, eso servía. Satisfecha, noté como lentamente disminuía el calor en mis mejillas.

Aún así, decidí que lo más sensato sería dirigir la conversación hacia terrenos menos incómodos.

- Esta tarde vino tu novia.

_Oh sí, estupendo Sakura_, pensé para mí misma con ironía. Hablar de la Barbie recauchutada definitivamente era un tema menos _incómodo_.

- ¿Mi novia? – repitió él, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Asentí con la cabeza y le señalé la bolsa que había dejado encima de la mesa.

- Vino a traerte esa camiseta. Dijo que te la habías dejado en su casa.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en echarle un vistazo a la bolsa que yo le estaba indicando.

- ¿Has dicho mi novia?

Le miré confundida, sin comprender por qué parecía tan sorprendido de que su novia hubiera aparecido esa tarde por casa. ¿Acaso se le había pasado por alto comentarle a su novia el _pequeño_ detalle de que se mudaba de casa durante un mes?

- Sí, tu novia – repetí pronunciando las palabras con lentitud – La Barb… Karin.

Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada y esa vez fui yo la sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Karin y yo estamos juntos? – me devolvió él la pregunta.

Fruncí el ceño sin encontrarle explicación a su extraño comportamiento.

- Oh bueno, no sé… te dejaste ropa en su casa. Supongo que eso es lo que hacen las parejas cuando… pasan la noche juntos ¿no?

El Uchiha me miró sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

- Supongo – concedió él – Pero creo que éste no es el caso. ¿Recuerdas cuando el otro día en la fiesta … mmm… _accidentalmente_ me tiraste tu copa encima? – Sasuke apretó los labios con fuerza como si estuviera tratando de aguantar la risa. Oh sí, por supuesto, tenía que recordar mi accidente – Karin se empeñó en llevarme hasta su casa para darme algo de ropa limpia. Eso es todo.

¿Significaba eso lo que yo pensaba? Por favor, por favor, por favor, si hay alguien ahí arriba que se apiade de mí y me mande una señal para indicarme que estaba entendiendo mal lo que Sasuke trataba de decirme.

- ¿Entonces… - comencé a formular mi pregunta – Karin y tú no estáis juntos?

- ¡No! – exclamó Sasuke volviendo a reírse – Karin es una amiga… no, ni siquiera eso. Es una conocida y vaya, ni siquiera me cae especialmente bien.

Vale. Tenía un problema serio. Confiaba en Karin y en su supuesta relación con Sasuke para ayudarme a llegar con mi lista intacta hasta el final del mes. Pero la Barbie recauchutada ni siquiera podía echarme una mano con eso.

Primera razón eliminada.

¿Cómo seguir con el plan si la razón más importante ya se ha caído de la lista?

**Hola**

**De nuevo aclaro que esta historia NO es mía. Su legítima autora es bars-9 y su original es de Twilight. Ella me dio su total permiso para acoplarla a un Sasusaku. Lo cual sabe que le agradezco Muchísimo.**

**¿Qué tal? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.**

**Gracias por sus rr... son una inspiración.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	4. Exceso de hormonas

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 4. EXCESO DE HORMONAS

Tras el descubrimiento de que Sasuke estaba soltero no podía evitar mirar con desconfianza mi lista de cinco razones colgada en el corcho de mi habitación cada vez que pasaba por delante de ella. Había depositado toda mi confianza para sobrevivir al mes de convivencia en esa pequeña hoja de papel pero ni siquiera había aguatado entera 24 horas. Empezaba ya a preguntarme cuánto tiempo durarían en pie el resto de razones.

Así que con mi lista de cinco motivos reducidos ya a cuatro, los primeros días viviendo con Sasuke se me hicieron bastante cuesta arriba, aunque no precisamente por su carácter o su manera de llevar la convivencia. El Uchiha era diametralmente opuesto a Hinata por lo que no podía quejarme de los ataques de hiperactividad, los interrogatorios policiales y las maratones de programas de moda y del corazón a los que me sometía mi tirana amiga en nuestro día a día. El problema residía en que su mera presencia me ponía _nerviosa_.

El peor momento del día eran sin duda las mañanas ya que Sasuke seguía poniendo en práctica su costumbre de pasearse en ropa interior por toda la casa mientras se preparaba el desayuno. Quería pensar que no lo hacía de manera intencionada y que se trataba de un hábito natural en él, pero a veces, en los momentos en los que esbozaba su típica sonrisa torcida cuando yo me quedaba colgada mirándole durante unos segundos (es decir, en el 99,9 por ciento de las ocasiones), tenía la seguridad de que sabía el efecto que provocaba en mí y disfrutaba con ello. Es evidente que esa manía exhibicionista no resultaba muy relajante para mí, por lo que por las mañanas mis habituales niveles de histerismo y nerviosismo aumentaban considerablemente.

Por el bien de mi salud mental había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de hablar con él sobre el asunto. Pero en fin, tampoco tenía muy claro cómo plantear el tema. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía decirle? "Perdona, pero soy una mojigata y no puedo ver más carne de la necesaria". O quizás funcionaría mejor un "Lo siento Sasuke, pero cada vez que te veo en ropa interior una voz en mi cabeza me ordena tirarme encima de ti y no creo que eso favorezca la convivencia". ¿Por qué no había reglas de etiqueta para estos casos?

Aún así sabía que no importaba como planteara el asunto (si es que en algún momento me atrevía a hacerlo); lo hiciera como lo hiciera de todas formas me iba a tomar como una desquiciada mental.

Estaba segura de que Hinata no me iba a ser de gran ayuda. Sospechaba que su solución consistiría en hacer caso a la voz malvada de mi cabeza y tirarme encima de él en cuanto le viera, confiando en que después no me denunciara por acoso. Sin embargo me apetecía saber lo que opinaba mi amiga por lo que, cuando a los dos días de que Sasuke se instalara, Hinata apareció por primera vez en el apartamento me decidí a comentarle mi pequeño problema, obviando por supuesto detalles escabrosos como el de mi lista de cinco motivos.

- ¿Cómo van los primeros días con tu chico de la biblioteca?

Hinata ni siquiera esperó respuesta y se fue directamente a la habitación de Sasuke para cotillear entre sus cosas.

- ¡Hinata! – la reñí tomándola del brazo y sacándola a la fuerza de allí - ¡No entres en el cuarto de Sasuke!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente. Mala suerte, sabe que sus intentos de aparentar ser una niña buena conmigo no cuelan – Sigue siendo mi habitación, tengo que asegurarme de que Sasuke la trata bien.

- Es la habitación de Sasuke – puntualicé.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Ni siquiera me dejas echarle un vistazo?

Negué con la cabeza y crucé fuertemente los brazos sobre el pecho, interponiéndome entre mi amiga y la habitación del chico. Hinata me miró y entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

- No me digas que nunca has sentido la tentación de entrar ahí.

Me mordí el labio intentando esconder una sonrisa.

- No – respondí con la mayor convicción que fui capaz de mostrar.

- Mentirosa.

Por suerte pareció darse por vencida ya que se dejó caer sobre el sofá y retomó el tema inicial de nuestra conversación.

- ¿Cómo van vuestros primeros días? ¿Os habéis besado ya? ¿Habéis dado rienda suelta a vuestra pasión y…?

- Hinata… - la avisé.

- Mmm… quizás es demasiado pronto. Pero como mucho yo os doy dos semanas.

No repliqué inmediatamente como habría hecho en circunstancias normales. Sin embargo y a pesar de que no lo admitiría delante de ella, una parte de mí ni siquiera me daba dos semanas de plazo antes de romper la lista y caer al lado oscuro. Hinata me miró con curiosidad debido a mi repentino silencio.

- Quizás tan solo será necesaria una – reconsideró su plazo.

Sacudí la cabeza y le dirigí una mirada de enfado.

- Hinata, eso no va a ocurrir nunca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tiene novia? Como si eso fuera un gran impedimento.

Apreté los labios con fuerza y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, zafándome de los ojos inquisitivos de ella. Sabía que esto iba a complicar mi vida considerablemente pero tarde o temprano Hinata se iba a enterar de que la supuesta relación de Sasuke y Karin tan solo era fruto de mi imaginación, así que lo mejor sería soltarlo ya.

- Sasuke está soltero – Hinata esbozó una gran sonrisa y ya había abierto la boca para hablar por lo que la interrumpí antes de que pudiera hacerlo – Pero eso no cambia las cosas.

La sonrisa de Hinata se transformó automáticamente en una mueca de fastidio al escuchar mis palabras. Mi amiga gruñó con desesperación y dejó caer su cabeza con fuerza contra el respaldo del sofá.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota, Sakura? Sé reconocer el amor a primera vista y…

Esa vez fui ya la que gruñó. ¿Quién estaba hablando de amor? Vale que yo supiera que tenía muchas papeletas para enamorarme de Sasuke, pero por suerte de momento tan solo estaba en la fase de atracción fatal.

- Hinata de verdad, deberías de dejar de leer las novelas románticas que venden de oferta en el supermercado. Tienes un concepto bastante distorsionado de lo que es el amor.

- Di lo que quieras Sakura, pero hay cosas que son inevitables y por mucho que las quieras retrasar o esquivar al final siempre acaban cayéndote encima.

No respondí por no darle el gusto pero sabía que tenía razón. _Como siempre_.

Decidí que lo mejor para no meterme en más líos filosófico-existenciales era reconducir la conversación hacia mi dificultad más acuciante.

- Tengo un problema y esperaba que me dieras consejo.

Hinata giró la cabeza, todavía apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá, y me miró con fastidio.

- ¿Un problema? – Repitió - ¿Quieres decir un problema aparte de ser extremadamente cabezota y no querer ver lo evidente?

- Sí, aparte – gruñí entre dientes - ¿Te lo cuento o prefieres seguir sermoneándome?

Ella se encogió de hombros con falsa apatía pero sabía que las ganas de cotillear estaban a punto de romper su máscara de indiferencia.

- Sasuke tiene la costumbre de pasearse en ropa interior por la casa todas las mañanas.

Hinata soltó una gran carcajada y se reposicionó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y de frente a mí, en su habitual postura de cotilleo.

- ¿Y cuál es exactamente el problema? ¿Que te parece que lleva poca ropa o demasiada?

Típica respuesta ella. Puse los ojos en blanco pero tuve que esforzarme por reprimir una sonrisa.

- Que lleva poca ropa – aclaré.

- Sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no? – me encogí de hombros sin entender qué quería decir – Exceso de hormonas, Sakura. Demasiada tensión sexual acumulada. Y la solución es…

- Ya sé cuál es tu solución – la interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar. Sospechaba que esa solución incluía una cama y hacer caso a mis instintos primarios – Pero ya te he dicho que eso no va a pasar. Y sí, quizás tienes razón y estoy destinada a enamorarme de Sasuke – admití finalmente – pero no quiero que eso pase y me gustaría que me ayudaras a evitarlo.

- ¿Ayudarte? – Repitió ella alzando las cejas con incredulidad - ¿Ayudarte a que no te enamores de Sasuke? No, Sakura. No, por lo menos hasta que no me des una razón suficiente.

- El amor no correspondido duele, Hinata. ¿Quieres ver a tu amiga sufrir? – pregunté poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

- No intentes la táctica del chantaje emocional. Sabes que conmigo no funciona – me advirtió – Y además, ni siquiera sabes si es correspondido o no.

- Mi instinto me lo dice.

Los labios de mi amiga se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

- Oh por supuesto, tu instinto. El mismo que aseguraba que Sasuke tenía novia. ¿Deberíamos fiarnos de él?

Abrí la boca para replicar pero no se me ocurrió nada con lo que rebatir la afirmación. En esos momentos solo me apetecía ponerme a gritar, enrabietada porque Hinata siempre tuviera razón en todo.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero tu sexto sentido femenino está atrofiado. Me temo que en estos temas tendrás que fiarte de mí – me dijo con un tono falsamente apesadumbrado – Además, ya sabes que lo mejor que puedes hacer es no apostar nunca contra mí.

Pedirle consejo a Hinata sólo había servido para aumentar mi nivel de irritación. Debería haber sabido que alguien que se compra las novelas románticas de oferta 2x1 en el supermercado, esas con títulos cutres y resúmenes empalagosos, no estaba autorizada para dar consejos en estos casos.

Así que a falta de una mejor amiga _útil_, acudí a la persona más racional que conocía.

- Tenten – susurré cinco minutos antes de que finalizara nuestra última clase del día, incapaz de aguantarme a que el profesor abandonara el aula.

Tenten levantó los ojos de su libro y me miró con algo de irritación.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo un problema – expliqué.

La mueca de irritación de Tenten se acentuó.

- ¿Y no puedes contármelo después? La clase está a punto de acabar.

- Pero es que es urgente – traté de convencerla.

- Señorita Haruno.

El profesor interrumpió su explicación y me miró alzando las cejas. Yo volví la vista al frente e intenté recomponer mi mejor mueca inocente

- ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase? – negué inmediatamente con la cabeza – Estupendo.

Tenten me dirigió su mejor sonrisa "te-lo-dije" pero yo no me di por vencida. Me escurrí en mi silla hasta que creí que mi compañero de delante me ocultaba por completo del profesor y reinicié mi conversación en rápidos susurros.

- Se trata de Sasuke.

Observé con satisfacción como Tenten se mordía el labio inferior, luchando entre aparentar ignorarme para mantener la atención en la explicación y sus evidentes ganas de cotillear, sobre todo cuando la palabra "Sasuke" andaba de por medio. Finalmente cedió a sus impulsos y se volvió disimuladamente hacia mí.

- Creo que en cualquier momento voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea… - comencé a explicar.

- Haruno y Hikawa.

Levantamos la cabeza a la vez hacia el profesor con cara de no haber roto un plato en nuestra vida. El ceño fruncido y la mirada irritada que nos dedicó nos hicieron saber que la técnica de hacerse las inocentes no había funcionado.

- Ya que encuentran tan interesante mi explicación y no pueden esperar a que finalice la hora para intercambiar impresiones, mañana quiero en mi mesa un resumen. Dos hojas como mínimo – el profesor esbozó una sonrisa cruel antes de soltar la última orden – Y a mano.

Con ese último recado el profesor dio por finalizada la clase y por fin abandonó el aula. Cerré mi libro de golpe y me volví hacia Tenten, sin preocuparme por el trabajo extra que tendría ese día. Ella sin embargo me miró malhumorada.

Me sentí culpable por haber arrastrado a Tenten al castigo. Pero solo un poco. Al fin y al cabo se había mostrado muy cooperativa en la noble tarea de cotillear en cuanto de mi boca salió la palabra "Sasuke".

- ¿No podías haber esperado a que terminara la clase? – preguntó ella, expresando en voz alta su malhumor.

- Oh vamos, en cuanto te dije que mi problema tenía que ver con Sasuke se te olvidó que estábamos en clase.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco y fingió que yo no estaba allí, pero no rebatió mi afirmación.

- ¿Y a qué se debe el riesgo de sufrir una combustión espontánea? – quiso saber finalmente, cuando decidió que ya me había castigado lo suficiente ignorando mi presencia unos cuantos minutos.

- Tres palabras: cocina, calzoncillos y desayuno.

Mi amiga arrugó la frente simulando concentración pero pude ver como apretaba los labios con fuerza para esconder una sonrisa.

- Supongo que eso significa que los paseos en ropa interior continúan – asentí con la cabeza - ¿Y eso es un gran problema? Una buena lección de anatomía todas las mañanas no viene mal, Sakura.

Esa vez fui yo la que puso los ojos en blanco. De Hinata me lo podía esperar pero… ¿Tenten también? ¿Es que en el campus habían repartido una dosis extra de estrógenos y yo no me había enterado?

- Es un problema porque como ya te dije, hay un gran riesgo de que yo sufra una combustión espontánea por tanta tensión sexual acumulada – expliqué, tratando de que mis palabras no destilaran demasiado fastidio. Quería que Tenten me aconsejara y para eso necesitaba ser agradable – Y la verdad, morir achicharrada no me parece la mejor forma de dejar este mundo.

Ella ni siquiera se esforzó por contener una sonora carcajada, aunque yo seguía sin encontrarle la gracia al asunto. En fin, morir por una combustión espontánea era un _gran_ problema. Cuando por fin pudo reprimir las risitas, me miró intentando aparentar seriedad.

- Sakura – empezó con tono solemne, colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros – por el bien de la convivencia y por tu propia salud mental, deberías decírselo.

- Oh sí, muy fácil decirlo pero ya me gustaría verte en mi situación. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Que cuando le veo en ropa interior me apetece tirarme a su cuello y cada vez me resulta más difícil controlar más impulsos?

- No, tonta – dijo, dándome un suave golpe en el brazo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Dile la verdad pero de manera diplomática.

- ¿Diplomática? ¿_Yo_? – repetí alzando las cejas. Como si eso fuera posible.

- Tan solo dile que no estás acostumbrada a vivir con un chico y que hay algunas cosas que te hacen sentir incómoda. No es tan difícil, Sakura – Tenten me dedicó una mueca burlona antes de continuar – Hasta tú podrías hacerlo.

Dudaba seriamente de la última afirmación de la castaña, pero aún así decidí poner en práctica su consejo. Si no me fiaba de las recomendaciones de Tenten, la persona más racional que conocía incluso por encima de mi madre (aunque eso tampoco era un gran mérito), ¿de quién me iba a fiar entonces? Porque en estos temas ya sabía que Hinata quedaba descartada.

Decidí que lo mejor sería soltarlo cuanto antes, así que esa misma noche pretendía abordar al Uchiha durante la cena. Abordar en el buen sentido, se entiende. Tan solo tenía que respirar hondo, pensar en la manera más diplomática y menos embarazosa de plantear mi problema (si es que había alguna manera de no avergonzarme a mí misma, que lo dudaba) y esperar su respuesta.

Le observé durante toda la cena con más intensidad de la habitual, repitiéndome las palabras "puedeshacerlopuedeshacerlopuedeshacerlo" como un mantra, una y otra vez. Durante el postre tomé la decisión de lanzarme a la piscina, aunque sin asegurarme de si había agua en el fondo o no.

- Sasuke.

El Uchiha levantó su mirada de concentración de sus natillas y clavó sus ojos negros sobre mí con curiosidad. Al instante sentí mis rodillas flaquear. Me maldije a mí misma y a mis molestas reacciones involuntarias.

- Quería… mmm… comentarte algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas estos días.

Como toda respuesta el chico alzó las cejas, invitándome a que continuara.

- No quiero que pienses que soy una quisquillosa y que me quejo por todo pero… bueno, toda mi vida he vivido con mi madre y luego con Hinata. Y las dos son mujeres, ya sabes. Aunque también viví una temporada con mi padre pero claro, él tampoco era muy aficionado a exhibirse y… - corté mi atropellada explicación al darme cuenta de que me miraba confuso - ¿Me sigues?

- Creo que no – confesó esbozando su perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Suspiré hondo en un intento por calmar mis nervios. Como siempre, mis técnicas de relajación no dieron resultado.

- Lo que intento decir es que nunca he vivido con un chico y hay ciertas cosas que me hacen sentir algo incómoda.

- Oh – fue lo único que dijo el azabache al comprender - ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Bueno, lo de prepararse el desayuno en calzoncillos todas las mañanas es…

Dejé la frase en suspenso sin saber cómo continuar. Si fuera honesta diría que esa costumbre de Sasuke era mi mejor momento del día, a pesar de que complicaba mi vida bastante, pero no estaba el panorama como para ser _tan_ sincera.

Juro que traté de no sonrojarme pero en cuanto la palabra "calzoncillos" se escapó de mi boca me di cuenta de que mis intentos de frenar las reacciones involuntarias de mi cuerpo habían sido en vano. Sasuke por su parte bajó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Era mi impresión o él también estaba algo avergonzado?

- Lo siento, Sakura. No lo hago con intención de molestarte o hacerte sentir incómoda, es algo que me sale natural – el azabache dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada nerviosa y levantó de nuevo la cabeza para clavar sus ojos sobre mí. Todo rastro de vergüenza desapareció y fue sustituido por mi sonrisa favorita – Ya veo que mis hábitos exhibicionistas no son bien recibidos.

Sentí las piernas flaquear y el aire se me quedó atrapado en la garganta, olvidándome durante unos segundos de respirar. Obviamente mi plan estaba fracasando porque tres días de convivencia y una lista de cinco motivos para no enamorarme después, ni siquiera era inmune a la más inofensiva de sus sonrisas.

- No es eso, eso solo que… vaya, quizás he sonado demasiado brusca y… - traté de explicarme de manera atropellada.

- Lo sé, Sakura. Tan solo estaba bromeando – interrumpió él en tono tranquilizador – Es lógico tener este tipo de conversaciones si queremos que las cosas vayan bien en casa.

Asentí con la cabeza, aliviada de que comprendiera mi postura.

- ¿Prometes que si hago algo que te haga sentir incómodo me lo dirás?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada pero aún así alzó una mano con expresión de falsa solemnidad.

- Lo prometo.

Se levantó de la mesa con la intención de salir de la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo me dedicó de nuevo su sonrisa torcida y abrió la boca una vez más:

- Aunque si yo estuviera en tu lugar, los paseos matutinos en ropa interior no es algo de lo que me quejaría.

Y sin parecer consciente de haber soltado una verdadera bomba, me guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

Me quedé completamente paralizada, clavada en mi silla. Después de medio minuto hiperventilando sin disimulo, llegué a la conclusión de que mi cerebro estaba ya tan tocado que había pasado de la fase de histerismo a la fase de sufrir alucinaciones. Solo eso explicaba por qué mi mente se empeñaba en mandarme información incorrecta al decirme que Sasuke había intentado flirtear _conmigo_.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podría creer algo así?

* * * * *

El Uchiha hizo caso a mi petición y a la mañana siguiente apareció perfectamente vestido de pies a cabeza. Yo perdía mi fabulosa lección de anatomía de todos los días pero a cambio ganaba algo de salud mental. O al menos eso esperaba. No comenté nada al respecto mientras desayunábamos, pero en cuanto le vi le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento silencioso.

El resto del día lo pasé inmersa en una pelea interna conmigo misma por tratar de mantener mis pensamientos a raya. No entendía por qué, pero mi mente se empeñaba en repetir las palabras de Sasuke de la noche anterior mientras yo le decía una y otra vez que se trataba de una alucinación. Comenzaba a asustarme a mí misma ya que estaba empezando a desarrollar la molesta habilidad de ver cosas donde no había _nada_. Y esa afición estaba reservada solo para Hinata, la maestra en montarse épicas historias mentales a partir de un grano de arena.

Mi discusión interna se prolongó durante el resto del día, tras las clases, durante la comida, en la biblioteca y me atacó incluso por la tarde, cuando estaba tirada en el sofá tratando de dormir para escapar de las palabras del Uchiha.

Por suerte, en el momento en que había llegado a la conclusión de que sería incapaz de acallar a mi mente, mi discusión existencial fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Todas mis preocupaciones se escaparon por la puerta en cuanto la abrí y me encontré de frente con una especie de armario empotrado reencarnado en persona.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó mi visitante con voz profunda y alegría genuina – Tú debes de ser Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad?

Me quedé observándole durante unos segundos con la boca semi-abierta, tratando de descifrar uno de los grandes enigmas de mi vida: ¿cómo un solo individuo podía albergar tanto músculo en su cuerpo?

- Sí, definitivamente eres Sakura – volvió a hablar antes de que yo respondiera, dejando traslucir humor en su tono de voz – Sasuke ya me había hablado de tus períodos de absentismo.

Cerré la boca fuertemente y me sonrojé con rapidez. El intruso rió sin disimulo ante mi reacción.

- Sí, y también me había comentado tu sorprendente habilidad para sonrojarte.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – le espeté con brusquedad. No solía ser desagradable con la gente que no conocía de nada, pero los intrusos que aparecían en mi casa para reírse de mis momentos de cuelgue mental y de mi sonrojo no entraban dentro de la categoría de "personas-con-las-que-comportarse-educadamente".

El enorme chico volvió a reír con fuerza ante mi poca educación.

- Soy Itachi – dijo, como si su nombre fuera toda la explicación que necesitaba.

Súbitamente recordé la conversación que había mantenido con Tenten y su novio Kiba aquel día en la fiesta, la noche en que había intercambiado por primera vez unas pocas palabras con Sasuke y de paso le había tirado mi copa encima. Entonces aquel monstruoso chico era "Itachi-Dios-Uchiha". El capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad y hermano de Sasuke, para más señas.

- ¿Eres el hermano de Sasuke? – pregunté en voz alta.

Itachi asintió y compuso una mueca burlona.

- ¿Vas a dejarme pasar algún día o piensas tenerme pelando frío en el pasillo toda la vida?

Enrojecí ligeramente y me aparté de la puerta para dejarle paso. Itachi dio dos grandes zancadas hacia el salón-comedor y dudé seriamente de que su enorme cuerpo cupiera en mi pequeño apartamento. Ese hombre era una bestia parda totalmente descarado. Me parecía increíble que alguien tan directo fuera hermano del siempre suave y medido en sus palabras Sasuke.

- He venido para recoger unos libros de mi hermano – explicó de espaldas a mí mientras inspeccionaba el pequeño salón. Se dio la vuelta y me guiñó el ojo de manera juguetona – Esa es la excusa oficial aunque en realidad quería venir a conocerte a ti. Pero no se lo digas a Sasukito, es un secreto entre tú y yo.

No pude reprimir una pequeña carcajada al descubrir el mote con el que Itachi llamaba a su hermano.

- Y tampoco le digas que le llamo Sasukito a sus espaldas.

Le seguí el juego y le correspondí con una sonrisa.

- Mis labios están sellados.

- Así me gusta, Haruno – dijo él con falso tono de sheriff – Jamás creí que existiría una chica tan loca de atar como para aceptar vivir con Sasukito.

- Oh no, solo le estoy haciendo un favor a mi mejor amiga – expliqué, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a Sasuke - Y no es difícil convivir con él.

_Si exceptúas el hecho de que cada vez que le veo siento el impulso de tirarme encima de él_, me recordó la voz de mi conciencia. Decidí que lo más sensato en ese momento era guardarme esas palabras para mí.

- De acuerdo, pero cuando comience a atacarte con sus charlas filosóficas y sus maratones de música clásica no digas que no te lo advertí.

Volví a reírme con fuerza. La mueca burlona de Itachi se transformó en una expresión cálida.

- Me caes bien, Sakura. Aunque estés loca y aguantes convivir con mi hermano.

Alcé las cejas sorprendida ante la confesión. Quizás mi vida social no era muy animada como para poder opinar sobre el tema, pero para mí no era muy habitual que un extraño al que conocía de apenas dos minutos me dijera que "le caía bien". Aún así y a pesar de mi mala impresión inicial, sentí la necesidad de devolverle el cumplido. Detrás de su apariencia de portero de discoteca, Itachi parecía un gran oso de peluche achuchable.

- Tú también, Itachi.

- Vale, loca de atar – rió él - ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar esos libros? Creo que era algo sobre poesía romántica y ñoña que Sasuke prometió prestarle a mi novia para que se sensibilizara un poco.

Recordé que Sasuke me había dejado el día anterior unos libros de poesía y que había mencionado algo sobre que la novia de su hermano igual se pasaba por aquí a recogerlos. En ese momento comenzó a sonar mi teléfono móvil.

- Están en mi habitación, encima de mi escritorio – indiqué mientras rebuscaba frenéticamente en mi bolso para encontrar mi teléfono – Si esperas a que conteste esta llamada te los doy ahora mismo.

Pero Itachi no parecía una persona muy paciente. Mientras yo seguía peleándome con mi bolso, él asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y tras llegar a la conclusión de que la decoración no era muy de chica, se metió por la puerta contigua que conducía a mi cuarto.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono tras decirle a un desconocido que aquí no vivía ningún Edmund cuando desde mi habitación me llegó una gran carcajada y un grito atronador.

- ¡¿Cinco razones para no enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha?!

Abrí la boca pero el grito aterrorizado se me quedó atascado en la garganta.

Tierra. Trágame. Y. Hazlo. Rápido.

Sólo a mí se me ocurría escribir una lista con motivos para no enamorarme de un chico, colgarla en el corcho de mi habitación a la vista de todos y esperar que nadie la encontrara. Supuse que quizás debería dar las gracias porque fuera Itachi quien la hubiera descubierto y no su hermano.

El Uchiha mayor salió de mi habitación con los libros de Sasuke en una mano y mi lista en la otra, con el brazo bien extendido como si se tratara de una bomba. Sin pensármelo dos veces me lancé hacia él pero se dio la vuelta hábilmente para evitar el impacto frontal y acabé encaramada en su espalda.

- ¡Dámela! – exigí mientras estiraba el brazo para coger la hoja.

Él volvió a reírse con fuerza. Me agarré con más fuerza a su espalda, apretando los brazos alrededor de su cuello con la intención de asfixiarle. Un homicidio no sería nada comparado con que esa lista llegara a manos de Sasuke y siempre podía decir que se trataba de un accidente. Itachi, sin parar de reírse y con las dos manos ocupadas, sacudió su cuerpo y casi sin esfuerzo se liberó de mi abrazo asesino.

Caí al suelo de culo pero rápidamente me levanté y extendí una mano hacia él.

- Dá. Me. La. – dije pronunciando con claridad cada sílaba de la palabra.

Las carcajadas de Itachi cesaron pero fueron sustituidas por una sonrisa maligna. Apenas conocía al hermano de Sasuke pero estaba segura de que esa mueca, muy parecida a la sonrisa maléfica de Hinata, no presagiaba nada bueno para mí.

- Se me ocurren cosas más interesantes que hacer con esta hoja. Sasukito estaría muy interesado en…

- Itachi. ¡No!

La mueca burlona del azabache se transformó inmediatamente en una expresión seria al contemplar mi rostro. Supuse que sin darme cuenta yo había adoptado mi típica cara de psicópata, la única con la que conseguía que la gente me tomara en serio cuando me enfadaba.

- Dámela, Itachi – repetí sin ningún rastro de humor en mi voz.

El azabache entrecerró los ojos pero finalmente cedió y algo reticente extendió la hoja hacia mí. La cogí con rapidez y la aparté inmediatamente de su vista para evitar que cayera en la tentación.

- Y prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie sobre esa lista.

Itachi bufó.

- Sakura…

- Itachi – le advertí, inflexible – Promételo.

- Lo prometo – dijo él con tono aburrido.

- Promételo por lo más valioso que tengas.

Itachi volvió a bufar pero aún así lo hizo.

- Lo prometo por mi Jeep.

Enarqué una ceja con incredulidad.

- ¿Tienes novia y consideras a tu Jeep lo más valioso?

- ¡Eh! – Exclamó él a la defensiva – Para ella lo más valioso es su M3 así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

A mi pesar no pude evitar reírme. Con la lista de nuevo en mis manos Itachi volvía a caerme realmente bien.

- Estás como una cabra pero me caes bien – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Tú también, Itachi – repetí – Pero si dices una sola palabra sobre lo que ha pasado aquí esta tarde no tendré más remedio que matarte.

Itachi volvió a estallar en atronadoras carcajadas. Cuando cerré la puerta del apartamento no pude evitar sonreír al comprobar que sus risas todavía resonaban por todo el pasillo.

* * * * *

El pequeño incidente con el Uchiha mayor fue una especie de señal divina para ser más precavida por lo que esa misma noche me aseguré de que la pequeña hoja explosiva quedará bien escondida en el rincón más oculto de mi armario, debajo de los deformes jerséis de punto hechos a mano con los que mi madre me deleitaba todas las Navidades.

Con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño con la intención de darme una ducha relajante. Iba tan concentrada en las grandes burbujas y las toallas mullidas y calentitas que me esperaban que ni siquiera reparé en el hecho de que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Aunque debería haberlo hecho.

Me quedé congelada al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con lo que había allí dentro.

Sasuke.

Mojado.

Desnudo.

Sasuke y mojado y desnudo.

Aquella información era más de lo que mi cerebro podía procesar.

Intenté cerrar mis ojos pero por lo visto ellos encontraron más interesante aprovechar esa inesperada lección de anatomía y bajaron rápidamente por su espalda hasta que… ¡oh dios! Sasuke, hasta ese momento de espaldas a mí, se dio la vuelta y supuse que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero tampoco lo puedo asegurar porque mi atención estaba centrada en _otra_ parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué…?

_Datelavueltadatelavueltadatelavuelta_, repetí en mi mente frenéticamente. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano aparté mis ojos del objeto de mi atención y los llevé hasta su cara. Comprobé por segunda vez en 24 horas que Sasuke estaba algo avergonzado.

- Losientolosientolosiento – me disculpé atropelladamente sin molestarme siquiera en separar las palabras – Creí que no había nadie y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y… ¡por el amor de Dios! Echa el pestillo o pon una pancarta en la puerta. ¡Y tápate!

Esa vez fui capaz de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Le oí coger una toalla y por el calor de mis mejillas, supe que en esos momentos mi sonrojo había alcanzado cotas insospechadas hasta para mí. Cuando supuse que Sasuke ya estaba medio presentable, abrí lentamente los ojos y comprobé con algo de alivio que _por lo menos_ estaba tapado de cintura para abajo.

Sasuke se rió ante mi expresión y todo rastro de vergüenza desapareció de su cara.

- Ya sé que me pediste que no me paseara desnudo por la casa, pero en el baño se me hace difícil cumplir con tu petición.

Bufé con desesperación y las carcajadas de Sasuke aumentaron de intensidad. Me di la vuelta sin echarle un último vistazo por el bien de mi salud mental y me dirigí directamente al armario de mi habitación, al rincón oculto donde acababa de guardar mi peligrosa lista. La saqué y releí el motivo número uno.

_1. Iniciar una relación supone:_

_a) Liberar una cantidad excesiva de hormonas._

_b) Fantasear horas ilimitadas sobre qué hacer con tu chico y/o qué te gustaría que te hiciera._

_c) Constante tensión sexual._

Estaba claro que era el momento de eliminar un motivo más de mi lista. La tensión sexual y el exceso de hormonas iban a ser algo constante en mi vida siempre que Sasuke estuviera en un radio de al menos diez metros.

Cogí un boli de mi escritorio y taché el motivo número uno.

Y solo quedaban tres.

Mi supervivencia peligraba por momentos.

**Hola**

**¿Qué tal? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.**

**Gracias por sus rr... son una inspiración.**

**Los invito a leer un nuevo fic que acabo de subir que se llama: ****Un día con mi ginecólogo ****espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	5. Citas a cuatro y a seis

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 5. CITAS A CUATRO… Y A SEIS.

Tras la inesperada lección de anatomía del día anterior en el baño, ni Sasuke ni yo volvimos a mencionar nuestro pequeño _incidente_. A veces le miraba y me sonrojaba súbitamente sin razón aparente; podía jurar que cuando eso ocurría, el Uchiha soltaba una pequeña risita y su sonrisa torcida relampagueaba unos segundos, pero lo hacía de manera tan disimulada que tampoco estaba segura de ello.

Al día siguiente por la noche nos quedamos los dos tirados en el sofá, remoloneando y sin nada más interesante que hacer más que vaguear y zapear en busca de algo tragable en la televisión. En uno de esos momentos de sopor profundo, le miré de reojo y me sonrojé al recordar mi visión del día anterior. Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi reacción y pude ver claramente como sonreía de lado.

Fruncí el ceño y le miré directamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté con enfado.

Su media sonrisa se amplió considerablemente ante mi actitud.

- Normalmente cuando te sonrojas conozco el motivo, pero cuando lo haces sin razón es mucho más divertido – explicó. Se encogió de hombros con despreocupación – Me gusta.

Como respuesta inconsciente, mis mejillas se tiñeron de nuevo de un rojo intenso. _Gracias, reacciones involuntarias, _me dije mentalmente.

- Sí, definitivamente me gusta – reafirmó sin poder esconder el humor en su voz.

Estaba a punto de soltarle mi discursito preparado sobre porqué reírse de los defectos de los demás es de mal gusto cuando el timbre sonó y le libró de mi charla típicamente _made in Sakura_. Sasuke se levantó a abrir la puerta y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de algo más, un torbellino negro había irrumpido en nuestro salón y se había tirado encima de mí en el sofá.

- Hinata… no respiro – me quejé, tratando sin éxito de deshacerme de mi amiga.

Mi amiga aflojó la fuerza de su abrazo asesino, sólo lo justo para que mis pulmones pudieran tomar aire de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó con su tonillo musical, sentándose en el sofá entre Sasuke y yo y mirándonos alternativamente.

- Intentamos encontrar algo pasable en la tele, pero un viernes por la noche es misión imposible – explicó el Uchiha.

Hinata comenzó a hablar sobre algo relacionado con "cosas-útiles-que-hacer-el-fin-de-semana-en-lugar-de-quedarse-en-casa-viendo-la-tele". Sasuke escuchaba con educado interés pero tras tantos años siendo amiga de Hinata, me sabía su charla prácticamente de memoria por lo que no hice el esfuerzo de escuchar ni siquiera una palabra. En lugar de eso, me quedé mirándola con expresión pensativa. Ir a visitar a su pobre amiga Sakura no era el plan ideal de Hinata para el primer viernes de convivencia con Naruto. Estaba segura de que esos dos tenían ideas más interesantes en las que ocupar su tiempo su primer fin de semana viviendo juntos.

- ¿A qué has venido?

Mi amiga me dirigió su mirada más envenenada, esa que solo me dedicaba cuando cortaba sus apasionantes discursos.

- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga sin que sospeche de mí?

- No – respondí sin piedad – No al menos un viernes por la noche. ¿Dónde está Naruto? Creía que tendríais planes más interesantes para vuestro primer fin de semana juntos.

Hinata suavizó su expresión. _Victoria_, pensé.

- Vale. Naruto tiene noche de chicos con sus compañeros de clase y me ha abandonado cruelmente. Pensaba ponerme una peli para matar el rato, pero abrí el cajón donde las tengo guardadas y entonces vi _Titanic_…

Bufé. Hinata y _Titanic_ eran como la historia interminable, segunda parte.

- Me niego a ver _Titanic_ otra vez.

Para reafirmar mi negativa, fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos con fuerza. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y resopló mientras Sasuke observaba la escena sin decir ni una palabra y con una expresión divertida. Al parecer se lo estaba pasando estupendamente siendo testigo de nuestros habituales rifirrafes.

- Vamos, Saku. Si sabes que en el fondo te encanta.

- ¡Ya la hemos visto nueve veces!

- Pues eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicarte. Pensaba quedarme en casa esperando a Naruto, pero Leonardo DiCaprio me llamaba desde el cajón de las películas… ¿y quién soy yo para negarme a ver _Titanic_ otra vez? Así que como va a ser la décima vez que la vea y el diez es un número mágico, he venido para compartir esta ocasión tan especial con vosotros.

Mi amiga terminó su explicación, totalmente carente de lógica, con una gran sonrisa. Pude comprobar que el azabache estaba teniendo serios problemas para mantener la risa a raya y se vio obligado a disimular sus carcajadas con fingidas toses.

Sabía que, al igual que en las nueve ocasiones anteriores, era físicamente imposible librarse de una Hinata armada con el DVD de _Titanic_. Llegué a la conclusión de que cuanto antes comenzara la tortura, antes terminaría así que le quité a Hinata la caja de las manos y metí la película en el reproductor.

194 minutos y unos cuantos lagrimones de Hinata después, Leonardo DiCaprio por fin murió sobre una tabla de madera y Sasuke y yo cumplimos con nuestro castigo. Cuando Hinata aún se estaba recuperando de ver morir a su ídolo por décima vez, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Descolgó rápidamente, intercambió unas cuantas palabras y tras colgar, nos miró con su sonrisa hiperactiva que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Era Naruto. Viene de camino y trae el postre. ¿Tenéis algo decente para cenar?

Hinata se levantó del sofá y comenzó a revolotear por la cocina, en busca de algo para preparar de cena. Dejé caer los párpados con cansancio y golpeé suavemente mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá con desesperación. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, me encontré con un par de profundos ojos negros; Sasuke me miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – me preguntó con su suave voz aterciopelada.

Sentí mis piernas flaquear. Traté de componer una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza, antes de levantarme y encaminarme a la cocina con la intención de que Hinata no la pusiera patas arriba. Demasiado tarde. La duende hiperactiva ya había arrasado con los armarios y la nevera.

Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta y observé como trajinaba en la cocina. Mi mente voló a mi pequeña lista, esa que guardaba en el armario debajo de los jerséis deformes de punto que mi madre me regalaba todas las Navidades. Todavía quedaban tres motivos, pero uno de ellos estaba en serio peligro de ser tachado.

_2. Sasuke es el mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga._

_Eso no supondría ningún problema en circunstancias normales. Pero cuando tu mejor amiga es un duendecillo maléfico llamado Hinata, comenzar a salir con el mejor amigo de su novio equivale a auto-mutilarse. A no ser, que quieras aguantarle en modo de "duendecillo-sobre-excitado" permanentemente on y constantemente planeando citas a cuatro._

Citas a cuatro.

Una noche aburrida de viernes se había convertido en una inesperada cena con Hinata, su novio Naruto, Sasuke y yo.

Citas a cuatro.

¿Era momento ya de sacar el boli y tachar un motivo más?

Naruto llegó veinte minutos después. Hinata desplegó todo su arsenal en la mesa del salón-comedor y sin apenas darme cuenta, nos encontrábamos probando su nuevo plato estrella y divagando sobre cualquier tema.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero si las temidas citas a cuatro iban a ser así, la verdad es que tampoco eran _tan_ malas. Nos enfrascamos en un apasionante debate sobre traumas infantiles y sobre cómo nos habíamos conocido. Yo relaté mi primer encuentro con Hinata en el colegio y cómo desde ese momento llevábamos doce años aguantándonos mutuamente. Ella nos "deleitó" con una descripción a todo detalle de mis momentos más vergonzosos, eligiendo los peores de mi larga lista, y Naruto nos contó cómo Sasuke y él se habían conocido en un campamento al que sus madres les habían empaquetado para que les dejaran el verano libre.

- Nunca lo reconocerá, pero mi madre quería un mes libre de sus hijos adolescentes para tener una especie de segunda luna de miel con mi padre – explicó el Uchiha – De Itachi pudo deshacerse fácilmente, le envió todo el verano a casa de su novia Ino. Conmigo lo tuvo más complicado pero a última hora consiguió recluirme en contra de mi voluntad en ese campamento.

Hinata alzó las cejas con sorpresa ante las palabras de Sasuke.

- ¿Itachi tiene novia?

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Quiero decir, apenas conozco a tú hermano, pero las pocas veces que le he visto parece tan… intimidante.

Quise asentir para corroborar la afirmación de Hinata, pero me contuve a tiempo. Nadie tenía conocimiento de la visita de Itachi por lo que supuestamente el hermano de Sasuke y yo aún no nos conocíamos. Por el bien de mi salud mental y de mi reputación, lo más aconsejable era que ese encuentro y los detalles más escabrosos (incluida la mención a cierta lista) quedaran en el anonimato.

- ¿Intimidante? – Repitió el azabache sin esconder una gran sonrisa – Eso es porque no conoces a Ino. Ella _sí_ es intimidante. A su lado Itachi tan solo es un indefenso oso de peluche.

Naruto imitó la sonrisa de Sasuke y asintió con la cabeza, apoyando las palabras de su amigo. Hinata se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. Casi pude ver su cerebro maquinando a toda velocidad. Al cabo de unos instantes esbozó su típica sonrisa y la conocía demasiado bien como para conocer lo que venía a continuación.

Esas tres fatídicas palabras.

- Tengo una idea.

Tengo. Una. Idea.

Los conceptos "Hinata" e "idea" mezclados peligrosamente en una misma frase no solían implicar nada bueno para mí.

Sasuke y Naruto no parecieron reparar en mi expresión entre horrorizada y resignada y miraron a Hinata con curiosidad.

- ¿Tenéis algún plan para mañana? – preguntó, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Sasuke y a mí. Él negó con la cabeza pero yo me mantuve callada – Estupendo. Mañana por la mañana hago reserva para seis en "La Tua Cantante". Así conoceremos a Ino.

- Hinata… - comencé a protestar.

Mi amiga insensible me dirigió una mirada dura y cortó mi réplica.

- Sakura, es tu restaurante favorito. Sabes que de todos modos vas a ir, así que no te pongas difícil.

Cerré la boca consciente de que ó por las buenas ó por las malas Hinata se iba a salir con la suya. Como siempre. Sin embargo no pude reprimir un escalofrío al pensar en lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Una cita a cuatro no había resultado tan desastrosa como parecía en principio, pero una cita a seis tenía toda la pinta de ser algo mucho peor.

Sobre todo si Itachi Uchiha y su información privilegiada estaban implicados.

* * * * *

Me pasé la mañana del sábado preparándome mentalmente para la que se me venía encima. Itachi me había prometido que no iba a decir ni una palabra de la lista y de momento no tenía motivos para dudar de él, pero por lo poco que le conocía estaba bastante segura de que tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarme los colores y ponerme en un aprieto si se le presentaba la ocasión.

Lo que no sabía es que esa ocasión se iba a presentar tan pronto.

Después de comer me recluí en mi habitación. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando oí el timbre seguido de una estruendosa y reconocible voz.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con la monstruosa figura de Itachi. Su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa en cuanto me vio. Recorrió la distancia que nos separaba con cuatro grandes zancadas y me cubrió con lo que podría calificarse como el genuino abrazo del oso. A su lado, el mortífero abrazo asesino de Hinata se quedaba en nada.

Sasuke carraspeó a nuestra espalda e Itachi me soltó. Sus ojos negros nos miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Ya os conocíais?

Itachi me guiñó el ojo antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su hermano.

- No, pero ya que tu educación brillaba por tu ausencia he tenido que hacer yo las presentaciones.

Dejé escapar el aire con algo de alivio. De momento Itachi se mantenía fiel a su promesa.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermano y suspiró con algo de resignación. Me dio la impresión de que la relación que mantenían él e Itachi era bastante similar a la mía con Hinata.

- Sakura, esta bestia parda es mi hermano Itachi. Itachi, ella es Sakura.

Apenas pude contener la risa cuando Itachi esbozó una sonrisa burlona y me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara. Si Sasuke supiera en qué circunstancias nos habíamos conocido…

- ¿Y a qué has venido, hermanito?

Itachi señaló los libros de poesía que yo le había prestado el día anterior.

- A devolverte eso. Te dije que tus libros de poesía no iban a ser suficientes para ablandar el corazón de mi rubia.

Observé a Itachi con los ojos entornados. Ésa era la excusa oficial, su coartada perfecta para que su hermano no sospechara, pero yo sabía que en realidad él tan solo se había pasado por allí con la intención de hacerme rabiar un rato.

Sasuke recogió los libros de la mesa y miró a su hermano con incredulidad.

- ¿No le gustaron?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

- Dijo, y cito textualmente, "tu hermano debería dejar de leer ñoñerías sensibleras. Así nunca va a conseguir novia" – Itachi sacó a relucir su típica sonrisa burlona y me miró - ¿A ti te gustan la ñoñerías sensibleras, Sakura?

Me sonrojé repentinamente por la alusión directa de Itachi y él soltó una sonora carcajada sin ningún disimulo.

- Itachi… - trató de advertirle Sasuke. A pesar de su tono serio, no se me escapó que trataba de contener una sonrisa.

- Vale. Nada de incomodar a Sakura – aceptó finalmente. Sin embargo su mueca burlona no desapareció mientras continuaba hablando - Ya vez que a Sasuke no le gusta a hablar de su penosa vida sentimental. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura? ¿Ya has amarrado a algún incauto?

Sasuke gruñó malhumorado. La expresión burlona de Itachi sin embargo no vaciló ni un ápice mientras aguardaba mi respuesta. Consciente de que estaba intentando ponerme en un aprieto, decidí seguirle el juego y le correspondí con una irónica sonrisa.

- No, Itachi. No tengo novio.

- Oh – dijo él, con fingida sorpresa – No me digas que eres una de esas chicas que hacen listas con motivos sobre por qué los hombres son basura.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, juro que en este momento Itachi Uchiha estaría diez metros bajo tierra e Ino sería una desconsolada viuda. Por suerte para Itachi, la mirada que le dediqué no le produjo dolor físico, aunque eso era lo único que deseaba en aquel instante. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa era lo que merecía el hermano de Sasuke.

En aquel preciso momento de tensión, el timbre volvió a sonar. Me escabullí rápidamente hacia la puerta y a mis espaldas pude escuchar los susurros enfadados de Sasuke y las risitas burlonas del Uchiha mayor. Creo que nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a Hinata como en aquel momento, cuando abrí la puerta y mi amiga se precipitó como un huracán hacia el interior del apartamento. Con toda la confianza del mundo y sin más miramientos, empujó a los dos chicos hacia la puerta y les echó de la casa sin piedad.

- Vengo en misión urgente de chapa y pintura y mis tratamientos de belleza no admiten hombres en un radio de diez metros. Así que buscaros algo interesante que hacer porque no os quiero ver por aquí en tres horas.

Con esas bonitas palabras y sin despedirse si quiera o darles la oportunidad para que abrieran la boca y protestaran, Hinata les cerró la puerta en las narices.

En circunstancias normales, la sesión de chapa y pintura con ella me hubiera parecido una auténtica tortura. Pero tras haberme enfrentado a Itachi, dispuesto a utilizar su información confidencial para picarme, tres horas encerrada en el cuarto de baño con Hinata se me antojaban un regalo divino.

Dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, mi amiga me liberó. Me dejó plantada en el salón, vestida con unos pantalones demasiado ceñidos para mi gusto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó apresuradamente. Apenas me había dado tiempo a mirarme en el espejo para analizar la labor de mi amiga y comenzar a quejarme, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con Sasuke. El estómago me dio un vuelco en cuanto le vi. Incluso con unos vaqueros y un sencillo suéter morado parecía un auténtico modelo sacado de cualquier catálogo de ropa. Traté de consolarme pensando que, aunque el resto de los motivos se cayeran de la lista, el de incompatibilidad física continuaría en pie, intacto desde el primer día. Sasuke era demasiado perfecto, era más de lo que una mortal como yo estaba autorizada a pedir.

Su voz aterciopelada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Ey – dijo a modo de saludo.

Aparté la mirada de su cuerpo y la fijé en sus ojos. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que me estaba escaneando, de igual manera que lo acababa de hacer yo.

- Hola.

Sus ojos continuaron con su análisis y tuve la extraña sensación de estar literalmente desnuda ante él, como si pudiera ver más allá de mi ropa y de los tres quilos de maquillaje que Hinata me había echado encima. Finalmente, me miró directamente a los ojos y esbozó mi sonrisa favorita. Si su mera presencia alteraba todos mis procesos mentales, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Estás… - comenzó a decir. Dudó durante unos segundos, como si estuviera buscando la palabra adecuada – estás estupenda.

Enrojecí bruscamente y aparté la mirada de sus ojos, que continuaban taladrándome. Debía cortar enseguida aquella situación o mi mente comenzaría de nuevo a alucinar y a pensar que Sasuke estaba flirteando _conmigo_.

Como si eso fuera posible.

- Hinata puede hacer milagros conmigo – murmuré, no muy segura de que me hubiera oído. Recogí mi abrigo y mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta - ¿Nos vamos?

El azabache asintió y me siguió en silencio hasta el ascensor. Al llegar a la calle, me encaminé directamente hacia mi camioneta pero Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia un resplandeciente Volvo plateado. Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y le miré sorprendida.

- ¿Esto es tuyo? – pregunté señalando el coche.

Sasuke sonrió con evidente orgullo. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y con un gesto me invitó a que pasara. Antes de que hubiera podido abrocharme el cinturón, él ya estaba de vuelta y se había sentado al volante.

- ¿A que es precioso? – preguntó, observando el volante con expresión embelesada.

Fruncí el ceño. Nunca había llegado a comprender la extraña relación de amor entre los hombres y los coches.

- No está mal – cedí finalmente – Pero no parece muy seguro. Mi camioneta…

- ¿Tu camioneta? – Me interrumpió, con su media sonrisa relampagueando de nuevo en sus labios - ¿Te refieres a ese dinosaurio prehistórico aparcado al final de la calle?

Traté de enfadarme con él ante tal falta de respeto a mi querida camioneta, pero cuando sacaba a pasear esa sonrisa torcida la tarea se me hacía bastante complicada.

- ¡Ey! ¡Un respeto a los mayores!

Sasuke rió suavemente al tiempo que metía la llave en el contacto. El motor arrancó con suavidad y el ronroneo que emitía no tenía nada que ver con el estruendoso ruido que hacía mi cacharro cada vez que lo ponía en marcha. Como todo lo relacionado con Sasuke, su coche era extremadamente elegante.

Suspiré con resignación. Cuanto más conocía a ese chico, más segura estaba que mi lista no me iba a impedir caer al lado oscuro.

La única incógnita era cuanto tardaría en hacerlo.

* * * * *

Hinata había conseguido hacerse con una estupenda mesa en "La Tua Cantante". Debía admitir que mi amiga era una verdadera experta en conseguir los mejores sitios en tiempo récord. Cuando llegarnos, Naruto, Hinata e Itachi ya se encontraban sentados y al lado del hermano de Sasuke, había una especie de Barbie tamaño natural. Rubia, de largas piernas y cuerpo perfecto, no se parecía en absoluto a la Barbie recauchutada sino que ella destilaba por todos sus poros belleza exuberante pero también natural. Aquella debía de ser Ino, la encarnación de la perfección.

Suspiré disimuladamente tras analizarla. ¿Por qué el mundo estaba tan mal repartido?

Itachi hizo las presentaciones y comprobé que efectivamente aquella modelo perfecta era su novia. Me saludó en un tono educado pero no pude evitar pensar en las palabras de Sasuke del día anterior. Realmente Ino era intimidante. No sabría decir exactamente por qué, pero su perfecta perfección me echaba para atrás.

Hinata sin embargo no parecía tener ningún reparo y enseguida entabló una animada conversación con ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Hicieron rápidamente buenas migas y sospeché que su común adicción a las compras tenía bastante que ver con que hubieran conectado tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

- Bueno, Sakura – dijo Itachi desde el otro lado de la mesa - ¿Cómo va la convivencia con mi hermanito?

Eché un rápido vistazo a Hinata y al ver que continuaba enfrascada en su conversación con Ino, me aseguré de que podía hablar con total libertad.

- Es un buen cambio. Quiero mucho a Hinata pero no puedo decir que eche de menos sus maratones de belleza y de programas del corazón.

Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto se echaron a reír.

- Yo también quiero mucho a Hinata pero hay ciertas costumbres que no echaré de menos cuando vuelva contigo, Sakura – aseguró Naruto con tono confidencial.

- ¿Crees que aguantarás todo el mes?

- Seguro – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Tú podrás con Sasuke?

Le miré con expresión de fingida evaluación.

- Creo que sí. De momento no me está dando muchos problemas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y simuló estar ofendido. Nos echamos a reír y Hinata, que no soportaba estar al margen de ninguna conversación, metió baza.

- ¿Quién no te está dando muchos problemas?

- Mi hermanito – contestó Itachi por mí – Por lo visto él y Sakura se llevan muy bien.

A Hinata se le iluminó la mirada en cuanto se tocó uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos. Arrugué la frente y supe al instante que se avecinaba una tormenta. Si Hinata e Itachi por separado eran peligrosos, no me los quería imaginar unidos en una causa común. Y menos si esa causa común tenía como objetivo a Sasuke y a mí.

- Sabía desde el principio que se iban a llevar bien – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Oh sí – sonrió el Uchiha mayor, siguiéndole el juego - ¿Cuándo crees que darán el gran paso?

¿El gran paso? ¿Qué gran paso?

A mi lado, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó perceptiblemente.

- Itachi– advirtió entre dientes.

Oh. El gran paso. En otras palabras, romper mi lista y caer al lado oscuro. El problema era que estaba segura de que ni Sasuke tenía una lista ni estaba dispuesto a caer al lado oscuro.

Itachi había abierto la boca para continuar pero Ino le interrumpió.

- Itachi, déjalo ya.

A pesar de que mi primera impresión no había sido muy halagadora, no pude evitar sentirme agradecida a ella en ese momento. Si había alguien en esa mesa que podía controlar la desvergonzada lengua de Itachi, sin duda ésa era Ino.

Decidí que lo mejor era reconducir la atención hacia terrenos menos farragosos.

- Siempre he tenido la duda de saber cómo se las arregló Hinata para convencer a Sasuke de hacer la mudanza. Conmigo las miradas de cachorro abandonado funcionaron – me volví para mirar a Sasuke - ¿Cómo lo hizo contigo?

Sasuke se removió incómodo en su asiento. Naruto carraspeó sonoramente y le miré con curiosidad.

- Creo que eso es información confidencial, Sakura – dijo Naruto mirando con cautela a su amigo.

Me volví de nuevo para mirar directamente a los ojos a Sasuke. Él esbozó una rápida sonrisa nerviosa y apartó los ojos de mí sin abrir la boca. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender nada. ¿Acaso Hinata le había sobornado para que aguantara mi compañía durante un mes? De repente sentí un vacío en el estómago. ¿Por qué esa idea no me resultaba en absoluto descabellada? En fin, ¿cómo alguien como Sasuke habría aceptado sino convivir durante un mes con una completa desconocida, carente de interés como yo?

Itachi rompió el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre la mesa.

- Seguro que Hinata hizo una lista de "Diez razones para convivir con Sakura Haruno" para convencer a mi hermano.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante a Itachi y él me correspondió con su mueca burlona. A esas alturas sabía que no iba a romper su promesa, pero también sabía que no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad de reírse un poco a mi costa.

- Seguro – coincidí con él al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa falsamente dulce – El otro día me encontré en Internet con una lista de "Doscientas razones para encerrar en un manicomio a hermanos bocazas" – me volví hacia Sasuke - ¿Crees que te sería útil?

Sasuke nos miró alternativamente a Itachi y a mí, entre divertido por nuestro intercambio de palabras y sorprendido por la confianza con que nos tratábamos. Comprobé con alivio como todo rastro de incomodidad había desaparecido de sus perfectas facciones. En su lugar, su sonrisa torcida bailaba traviesamente en sus labios.

- Creo que me sería muy útil.

Todos esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas e Itachi inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, aceptando la derrota.

_- Touché_ – dijo vocalizando la palabra pero sin que ningún sonido se escapara de sus labios.

Sonreí complacida. A mi alrededor, la mesa se sumergió en un interesante relato sobre la infancia de los hermanos Uchiha. Una vez que yo ya había sido blanco de las burlas de Itachi, le tocó el turno a Sasuke, que tuvo que aguantar como su hermano relataba sin pelos en la lengua su infantil afición de probarse la ropa de sus primas y robarles sus muñecas cuando tenía cinco años.

Mientras todos se reían de las ocultas aficiones de Sasuke, no pude evitar pensar que las citas a seis tampoco eran _tan_ malas. En cuanto llegara a casa tenía que rescatar mi lista del fondo del armario y tachar un motivo más.

* * * * *

Regresamos a casa aún riéndonos de los chistes de Itachi en la cena. Cuando por fin encontré las llaves en el fondo de mi bolso y pude abrir la puerta, entré rápidamente y dejé caer mi abrigo y mi bolso sobre el sofá con pesadez. Me di la vuelta para irme a mi habitación pero me encontré de frente con un par de ojos negros.

Por unos instantes me olvidé por completo de respirar. Sasuke estaba muy cerca de mí.

Demasiado cerca.

Sentí como automáticamente mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Como toda respuesta, él sacó a relucir su sonrisa torcida.

Levantó una mano con expresión dubitativa pero inmediatamente la dejó caer. En su lugar, se acercó un poco más y pude escuchar con toda claridad su respiración. Su aliento contra mi piel era una sensación completamente nueva pero tenía sobre mí el mismo efecto perturbador que sus ojos, su voz o su simple presencia. El corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente contra mi pecho y estaba segura de que todo el edificio era capaz de oírlo. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, sentí como los labios de Sasuke rozaban suavemente mi piel, depositando un ligero beso en mi mejilla.

- Buena noches, Sakura – susurró.

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció inmediatamente tras la puerta de su habitación.

Me quedé inmóvil durante unos instantes. Tenía la extraña sensación de que si daba un paso, mi corazón iba a estallar. Cuando tuve la certeza de que mi ritmo cardíaco había regresado a la normalidad, salí de mi trance y conseguí llegar a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con suavidad y miré a mi alrededor desconcertada. Ni siquiera me acordaba de la cena, de las citas a seis, ni de la lista de motivos que guardaba en mi armario.

Tan solo podía repetirme la misma pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en caer al lado oscuro?

Ni yo misma me daba veinticuatro horas.

**Hola**

**¿Qué tal? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.**

**Gracias por sus rr... me encantan**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	6. El lado oscuro

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 6. EL LADO OSCURO

A pesar de que ni yo misma me había dado veinticuatro horas, lo cierto es que habían transcurrido ya dos semanas más desde aquella cena de seis y, sorprendentemente, ni mi lista había perdido más motivos (aunque eso tampoco era una gran hazaña teniendo en cuenta que tan solo le quedaban dos) ni yo había caído al lado oscuro.

De momento.

Cada vez se me hacía más imposible pasar por alto la interminable lista de virtudes de Sasuke, con la que podría rellenar todo un cuaderno a doble fila, y por supuesto mucho más larga y consistente que mi patética lista de cinco motivos para no enamorarme de él. A medida que pasaban los días, la convivencia con Sasuke resultaba cada vez más fácil y placentera. Su simple presencia continuaba desordenando todos mis procesos mentales y todavía no había sido capaz de deshacerme de mis típicos momentos de cuelgue mental, pero con el paso de los días había aprendido a sentirme más cómoda alrededor suyo y a actuar con naturalidad.

Nos habíamos hecho con nuestra propia rutina semanal para pasar tiempo juntos todas las noches y alternábamos las maratones de películas de los martes y jueves, con las partidas de Trivial y Monopoly de los lunes y miércoles. Lo sé, somos unos freaks sin remedio. Pero orgullosos de ello.

Desde aquel primer beso inocente en la mejilla después de la cena a seis, Sasuke no me había regalado más gestos ni más contacto físico del estrictamente necesario. Sé que puede resultar exagerado, pero dediqué dos tardes completas a analizar ese simple beso. Cualquiera con un mínimo de capacidad intelectual llegaría rápidamente a la conclusión de que aquello no fue más que un simple gesto de amistad sin doble sentido que buscarle. Pero creo que ya he mencionado alguna vez que mi cerebro no funciona en la misma frecuencia que el del resto de la humanidad, por lo que me vi inmersa en un debate interno entre mi parte racional y aquella otra disfuncional que opinaba que Sasuke estaba flirteando conmigo.

Como si eso fuera posible.

Así que a la dulzura, simpatía, inteligencia y caballerosidad de Sasuke y a mi permanente sensación de estar caminando sobre una línea muy delgada y a punto de caer al vacío, se añadía otro problema más: la constante tensión sexual. Aunque Sasuke no había traspasado en ningún momento los límites de nuestro prácticamente nulo contacto físico, en ocasiones tenía la extraña impresión de que se reprimía. Aunque no sabía exactamente de _qué_. Luego llegaba inmediatamente a la conclusión de que estaba sufriendo de nuevo alucinaciones mentales. El siguiente paso era el eterno debate existencial entre las dos partes de mi conciencia.

Sin olvidar por supuesto otro de mis grades problemas.

Problema que por cierto, en esos momentos llamaba insistentemente a mi teléfono.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó una voz cantarina en cuanto descolgué.

Hinata.

Hinata y sus llamadas histéricas, por supuesto.

- Hinata – suspiré con cansancio.

Mi amiga no pareció darse por aludida e ignoró mi tono de voz, que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre mi poca predisposición a entablar conversación esa tarde.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? ¿Ya me echas de menos?

- Sí, Hinata – respondí con el mismo tono aburrido – Te echo de menos lo mismo que hoy por la mañana cuando llamaste por última vez.

A pesar de que había pronunciado mis palabras automáticamente, sabiendo qué era lo que Hinata quería escuchar, no pude evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de remordimiento. No es que estuviera mintiendo a mi amiga, pero quizás no le estaba contando _toda_ la verdad. Echaba de menos tenerla por casa revoloteando, como había sido siempre, pero cada vez que pensaba en el día en que Sasuke empaquetara todas sus cosas y volviera con Naruto, sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago.

- Bien – dijo ella, evidentemente complacida - ¿Y Sasuke?

- En clase – contesté de manera escueta. Imploré internamente para que Hinata se saltara esa parte de la conversación.

- ¿Cómo van los avances con él?

Suspiré. Mala suerte. Por lo visto mis ruegos no habían sido escuchados.

- Hinata, no hay avances en el tema Sasuke porque no hay nada en lo que avanzar.

- Sakura… - comenzó mi amiga al otro lado de la línea.

Si no quería morir de aburrimiento por culpa de otro de los discursitos de Hinata (su preferido en ese momento llevaba el título de "porqué Sakura debe enamorarse del mejor amigo de mi novio"), debía cortar sus réplicas rápidamente.

- Hinata – la interrumpí con tono duro – Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado sobre ese tema. Empieza a resultar repetitivo.

Escuché como resoplaba y supe que había ganado esa batalla.

- Está bien – cedió finalmente – Pero al menos podrás decirme qué tal resulta convivir con él. ¿O eso es mucho pedir?

Decidí pasar por alto el matiz irónico de sus palabras y responder.

- Nos va bien.

Responder de la manera más escueta posible, por supuesto. Con ella, cuanta menos información esté en su poder, más fácil resultará tu propia supervivencia. Es una máxima que había aprendido con años y años de práctica.

- Bien – repitió ella – Es decir, que en el lenguaje de Sakura "bien" quiere decir "estoy enamorada de él y a punto de tirarme encima suyo".

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – protesté. No es que aquello fuera técnicamente mentira, pero no había porqué ser tan directa.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no es verdad? ¿Que estás enamorada de Sasuke ó que estás a punto de tirarte encima suyo?

A pesar de que en esos momentos no podía verla, sabía exactamente el tipo de sonrisa que Hinata llevaba pintada en su cara. Concretamente aquella que decía "te-tengo-pillada-y-no-puedes-escapar-de-mí".

- No tengo intención de tirarme encima suyo – especifiqué, sin querer extenderme mucho con mi respuesta.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás enamorada de él?

Medité unos segundos la pregunta que había formulado mi amiga. Desde el primer momento en que Sasuke abrió la boca y me quedé prendada de su voz aterciopelada y de sus palabras dulces, o retrocediendo incluso más en el tiempo y yendo a aquel primer y fatídico día en que le vi por primera vez en la biblioteca y sus ojos negros se quedaron grabados en mi memoria, supe con toda certeza que tenía todas las papeletas para enamorarme de aquel misterioso chico de la biblioteca. ¿Pero había llegado ya a _esa_ fase?

La palabra _enamorarse_ entraba dentro de mi personal categoría de palabras de las que hay que estar muy seguro antes de pronunciarlas en voz alta. En mis veinte años de vida tan solo había sido capaz de utilizar ese aterrador verbo en una ocasión y las consecuencias no habían sido demasiado buenas como para querer repetir. No estaba segura de querer volver a pronunciar esa palabra.

Opté por quedarme en silencio, pero a la vista del pequeño grito histérico que me llegó al otro lado del teléfono, Hinata interpretó que aquello era un "sí".

- ¡Dios mío, Sakura! – exclamó, sin molestarse en ocultar la excitación en su voz – No pensé que viviría para ver esto de nuevo, desde lo de Neji…

- Hinata. Para.

Mi frágil salud mental podía aguantar una conversación entera con ella sobre Sasuke podía soportar incluso una conversación entera en la que ella tratara de convencerme de que estaba enamorada del Uchiha. Pero para lo que todavía no estaba preparada era para sacar a la luz el tema de Neji. Y menos para comparar aquello con lo que estaba ocurriendo con Sasuke.

Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que en realidad, con Sasuke no estaba ocurriendo _nada_.

Tan solo una convivencia momentánea y quizás el inicio de una bonita amistad.

Una bonita amistad. Qué deprimente sonaba aquella frase.

- Está bien, Sakura – cedió – Sé cuando toco la fibra sensible. Solo quiero asegurarme que no dejas escapar tus oportunidades por miedo.

- Hinata, cuando se me presente una oportunidad no la dejaré pasar. Pero te aseguro que éste no es el caso.

Hinata suspiró pesadamente al otro lado de la línea.

- Espero que cuando te decidas a admitir la realidad, no sea demasiado tarde.

Colgué el teléfono y me dejé caer sobre mi cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada como si con ello pudiera ahogar mis pensamientos. Sin embargo la conversación con mi amiga había sido más profunda de lo que hubiera deseado y mi mente ya había comenzado a funcionar a toda velocidad sin que yo le hubiera dado permiso.

Quería pensar que todavía no me había enamorado de Sasuke, que mi endeble lista guardada en el fondo de mi armario me había ayudado a mantener la cordura. El problema es que no estaba segura de ello. En aquel momento, de lo único que estaba segura era de que Sasuke me hacía sentir cómoda, segura, confiada, feliz. Me hacía sentir _bien_.

Y en aquel instante, en el que descubrí que Sasuke sencillamente me hacía sentir bien, mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera me había hecho sentir hasta ese momento, tuve una epifanía: caminaba sobre una delgada línea, suspendida sobre el vacío, sin arnés ni nada que pudiera mantenerme segura y estaba a punto de caer al lado oscuro. Y sin embargo no me importaba, porque caer nunca me había parecido tan apetecible.

Con esa revelación retumbando en mi cabeza, me levanté de la cama y abrí bruscamente la puerta de mi armario. Rebusqué frenéticamente entre mi ropa hasta que encontré mi pequeña lista. En cuanto la tuve en mi mano, mi primer impulso fue el de romperla en pedazos, pero afortunadamente me detuve justo a tiempo. Recordé la cena de hacía dos semanas y el modo en que Sasuke se había revuelto incómodo en su asiento cuando pregunté cómo había logrado Hinata convencerle para que se viniera a vivir conmigo. Sasuke había evitado darme una respuesta. La posibilidad de que mi amiga le hubiera sobornado de alguna manera nunca me pareció más factible que en ese momento.

Escuché como la puerta del apartamento se abría y su voz aterciopelada me llegó desde el salón, llamándome. No necesitaba asomarme para ver de nuevo su rostro de facciones perfectas, su adorable sonrisa torcida o su cabello desordenado. Si cerraba los ojos era capaz de dibujar todo aquello en mi mente.

Suspiré antes de devolver mi lista al fondo del armario. Sasuke era _demasiado_ para mí y no podía aspirar a nada más que a tener una amistad con él. Debería confiar en mi pequeña lista para mantener la poca cordura que aún conservaba.

* * * * *

- ¿Entonces vienes esta noche con nosotros, Sakura?

Kiba me miró con rostro esperanzado. Tenten alzó las cejas esperando mi respuesta, aunque ya la sabía de sobra, y a su lado Shino, el mejor amigo de Kiba, había compuesto la misma mueca esperanzada que su amigo.

- No.

Los dos chicos gruñeron con enfado y Tenten tan solo negó levemente con su cabeza al confirmar sus sospechas.

- Vamos Sakura, por ir al cine con nosotros no te va a pasar nada – lo intentó Shino.

- No – repetí una vez más.

Kiba y Shino llevaban toda la semana detrás de mí con el único objetivo de que aceptara ir con ellos al cine el viernes. No es que no hubiera hecho aquello un montón de veces antes ni que el plan no me hubiera resultado agradable en otras ocasiones, pero la idea no me resultaba nada apetecible ahora que Shino también estaba emparejado. No, definitivamente el plan de pasarme la noche del viernes en el cine con dos parejitas montándoselo en las butacas no me resultaba muy atractiva.

No me quedé para escucharles quejarse de nuevo. Dejé mi abrigo y mis libros sobre la mesa de la cafetería de la universidad donde se habían sentado mis amigos y me dirigí al mostrador a por algo de comer. Confiaba en que a mi vuelta hubieran captado ya mi poco sutil mensaje y se hubieran dado cuenta de que "no" significaba exactamente "no" y no algo del tipo "me lo pensaré" o "quiero ir pero también quiero que insistáis más".

- De acuerdo Sakura, hemos estado negociando intensamente y creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo contigo – anunció Kiba en cuanto regresé a sentarme con ellos – Si vienes hoy con nosotros, Tenten está dispuesta a hacerte todas las prácticas durante lo que queda de semestre.

- ¡Kiba! – Exclamó su novia – Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

- Tenten – dijo Kiba volviéndose hacia ella y hablando en tono conspirador – A veces hay que hacer grandes sacrificios para conseguir lo que uno quiere. ¿No quieres que Sakura venga hoy con nosotros?

- Sí, pero lo que no quiero es pasarme esclavizada el resto del semestre haciendo sus prácticas.

Chicos – interrumpí la discusión – No voy a ir. No iría ni aunque Tenten se prestara a hacer todos mis exámenes de la carrera por mí.

- Eres una aguafiestas, Sakura. ¿Lo sabías, no? – intervino Shino

Le dediqué mi sonrisa más irónica.

- Creo que alguien me lo había dicho antes, Shino

Shino me devolvió el gesto y compuso su mueca más burlona. Kiba por su parte se me quedó mirando con expresión pensativa, como si estuviera calculando su próximo movimiento. Comencé a comer con parsimonia, preparándome mentalmente para neutralizar el siguiente ataque.

- ¿Y si te conseguimos una cita para esta noche? – propuso Kiba.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Ese era su plan alternativo para convencerme? Con lo de Tenten y la posibilidad de librarme de todas mis prácticas ese semestre quizás podría haber tenido una oportunidad, pero lo de conseguirme una cita era un intento destinado al fracaso. ¿Acaso Tenten no le había mencionado mi cuelgue con mi compañero temporal de piso?

- Si estás pensando en Akasuna…

- Me refería a Lee.

Fingí considerar su proposición durante unos segundos aunque ya tenía clara mi respuesta antes de que Kiba la hubiera formulado en voz alta.

- Ni hablar.

Kiba y Shino abrieron la boca para protestar pero Tenten les silenció con una mirada. Mi amiga comprendía que en esos momentos en mi cabeza no cabía nada más que no fuera Sasuke y que arreglarme citas era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Confiaba en que Tenten fuera capaz de mantener a su novio a raya.

Sin embargo sobreestimé la ayuda que mi amiga podría prestarme y esa misma noche tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Me encontraba tumbada en el sofá, con el pijama ya puesto y Sasuke estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y con la intención de someterme a una sesión intensiva de _El Señor de los Anillos_ en contra de mi voluntad. Cuando sonó el timbre y me levanté a abrir la puerta, en absoluto esperaba encontrarme a Tenten y Kiba al otro lado.

Entorné los ojos con cautela en cuanto les vi y ni siquiera me molesté en saludarles.

- No pienso ir al cine con vosotros – les advertí.

- Viva la buena educación – murmuró Kiba por lo bajo antes de pasar al salón y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Le lancé a Kiba una mirada envenenada para hacerle saber que le había oído pero me mantuve callada. Me crucé de brazos y les observé en silencio durante unos segundos, esperando a que alguno de los dos abriera la boca.

Finalmente fue Tenten la que se dio por vencida.

- Sakura, hemos venido a sacarte a la fuerza de casa. Sabes que lo vamos a conseguir así que cuanto menos te resistas, mejor para todos.

Miré a Tenten fijamente sin ocultar mi sorpresa por sus palabras. ¿Dónde estaba la Tenten inocente y respetuosa con las elecciones de los demás que había conocido en mi primer año en la universidad? Definitivamente haber conocido a Hinata había corrompido toda su inocencia.

- Tenten, llevo toda la semana diciendo que no voy a ir. ¿Qué te hace pensar que he cambiado de opinión?

- Shino y su novia nos están esperando abajo. Vístete y vámonos, Sakura – Tenten me miró con ojos suplicantes – Vamos, va a ser divertido.

- No voy a pasar la noche del viernes rodeada de parejitas felices – me adelanté a la réplica de Kiba antes de que pudiera abrir la boca – Y no Kiba, no quiero que me busques ninguna cita.

- Yo podría ser tu cita – dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

Giré el cuello con tanta rapidez que me extrañó no habérmelo roto. Allí, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaba Sasuke mirándome con expresión divertida. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al darme cuenta de que la palabra "cita" había salido de sus labios y estaba dirigida sin duda hacia mí. Sasuke contempló mi expresión y borró su sonrisa antes de rectificar.

- Quiero decir… como amigos. Ya sabes, para que no te sientas incómoda.

Le miré durante unos segundos más sin decir nada, tratando de descifrar sus palabras. Sinceramente y a pesar de que aborrecía con todas mis fuerzas _El Señor de los Anillos_, prefería quedarme toda la noche en casa con Sasuke sola para mí. Soy egoísta, lo sé.

Pero Sasuke había pronunciado la palabra "cita".

Aunque luego había especificado que iríamos como amigos.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan confuso?

Tenten carraspeó a mi espalda urgiéndome a que respondiera.

- No – dije finalmente, mirándole a los ojos. Me volví hacia Tenten y Kiba – No voy a ir. Sasuke tenía pensado ver…

- Siempre la podemos ver otro día – cortó él.

- Pero acabas de hacer la cena y…

- Para algo se inventaron las neveras, ¿verdad?

Cerré la boca y le miré intensamente. _Traidor_. Él tan solo esbozó su típica sonrisa torcida.

- Entonces decidido – intervino mi amiga, sin ocultar del todo la excitación en su voz – Sasuke y tú os venís con nosotros.

Así que en contra de mi voluntad, me vi obligada a vestirme y fui arrastrada al flamante Volvo de Sasuke. Me negué a dirigirle la palabra mientras conducía de camino al cine, como castigo por haber colaborado en la encerrona que me habían preparado Tenten y Kiba.

Pero si pensaba que la noche no podía ir peor, cuando llegamos a la puerta del cine comprobé que había sido una ilusa. Al lado de Tenten, Kiba, Shino y su novia, se encontraban dos de las personas más insoportables que había tenido el gusto, o el disgusto, de conocer.

Sasori No Akasuna.

Y Temari No Sabaku.

Y a juzgar por como Sasori pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Temari, al parecer habían venido juntos.

En cuanto nos acercamos al grupo, tiré a Tenten de la manga de su abrigo y la obligué a acercarse a mí.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que esos dos iban a estar aquí? – susurré enfadada.

Tenten me miró con cautela y calculó sus palabras antes de hablar.

- Bueno… ya sé que ellos no te caen especialmente bien y estaba claro que si te decía que ellos iban a venir no habría manera de convencerte así que quizás oculté… cierta información.

_Cierta información_. Menudo eufemismo. Tenten sabía de sobra que no soportaba ni a Sasori ni a Temari por separado y a diez metros de distancia de mí, así que juntos y en una cita de supuestas "parejitas" corría serio peligro de dejarme llevar por mi odio y cometer alguna imprudencia.

- Eres una traidora. ¿Lo sabías, verdad? – Tenten trató de componer su expresión más inocente pero el truco no funcionó – No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata. Es una mala influencia para ti.

Shino se encargó de hacer las presentaciones y pude comprobar con disgusto como en cuanto Sasuke entró en el campo de visión de Temari, ésta se deshizo sin disimulo del abrazo de Sasori y se pegó lo más posible a Sasuke, sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos de su cara. Y de otras partes de su anatomía igualmente interesantes.

Mi odio crecía por momentos.

Suspiré con pesadez. Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Tenten me miró comprensiva.

- La mantendremos a raya – me aseguró en un susurro.

Pero mantener controlada a Temari resultó más difícil de lo que en un primer momento Tenten había pensado.

- Así que Sasuke Uchiha… - dijo la rubia mirándole de arriba abajo como si se lo fuera a comer con los ojos. Y estoy segura de que si Tenten y yo la hubiéramos dejado, eso es exactamente lo que hubiera hecho - ¿Venís juntos?

La curiosidad brillaba en los ojos de Temari. Asentí con la cabeza sin querer dar más explicaciones pero ella no se dio por vencida.

- ¿Cómo pareja ó como amigos?

- Amigos – respondimos Sasuke y yo a la vez.

Temari sonrió complacida. No soy una persona violenta pero en ese momento me resultó bastante difícil ignorar a la voz en mi cabeza que me ordenaba borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara a base de puñetazos. Respiré hondo.

Soy una persona pacífica. Soy una persona pacífica.

Fuera impulsos violentos.

Decidí que lo mejor para distraerme sería desviar la atención de la conversación hacia otros temas.

- ¿Sasori y tú estáis juntos? – pregunté al percatarme de que Sasori había vuelto a pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de Temari.

Ella negó rápidamente y no se molestó en disimular la repulsión que le producía esa idea. Sasori por su parte abrió la bocaza para soltar una de sus perlas, esas frases que deberían quedar grabadas para la posteridad.

- No, así que si os apetece un intercambio de parejas estaríamos muy interesados.

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré hacia otro lado. Si antes el objeto de mis impulsos violentos había sido Temari, tras ese comentario Sasori resultaba ser un saco de boxeo mucho más apetecible. A mi derecha, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó perceptiblemente.

- Creo que lo mejor será seguir con el plan original – dijo con voz contenida.

Con esas palabras, puso una mano en mi espalda y me guió lejos de ellos, hacia Tenten y Kiba que habían entablado una animada conversación con Shino y su nueva novia.

Sin embargo no nos fue tan fácil librarnos de Sasori y Temari el resto de la noche. Afortunadamente, Tenten neutralizó eficazmente los intentos de Temari de sentarse entre Sasuke y yo en el cine, pero no logró enviarla lejos de su objeto de deseo. Consecuencia: Temari logró esquivar la defensa de Tenten y se sentó a la derecha de Sasuke. A mi izquierda se encontraban Shino y su cita. No me parecieron malos compañeros de butaca hasta que dos segundos después de que se apagaran las luces en la sala, comenzaron a darse el lote sin disimulo y sin consideración alguna hacia los solteros como yo.

Miré hacia el otro lado para encontrarme con los ojos negros de Sasuke, que de alguna manera conseguían brillar misteriosamente en la oscuridad. Me deslumbró con su perfecta sonrisa torcida y por unos segundos mi mente se quedó en blanco y me olvidé de cómo se respiraba.

- Desagradable, ¿verdad? – preguntó en un susurro.

- No te imaginas cuánto.

Sin embargo el espectáculo no era desagradable. Rectifico. El espectáculo era desagradable pero aquello no era lo peor de todo. Me encontraba atrapada entre una parejita que se lo montaba salvajemente en las butacas del cine a mi izquierda, y el chico más atractivo que había visto en mi vida y por el que estaba totalmente colgada a mi derecha. Si eso no era incitarme a pecar, que baje Dios y lo vea.

Sin olvidar por supuesto que dos butacas más allá, Temari continuaba poniendo en práctica su nada disimulado plan de tirarse encima de Sasuke a la mínima oportunidad, ignorando los intentos de ligue de Sasori que al ver que yo había venido acompañada, había decidido marcarse un objetivo más asequible.

Así que la sesión de cine se convirtió para mí en una lucha por la supervivencia para no morir a causa de toda la tensión sexual que flotaba en el ambiente y no dejarme llevar por mis instintos homicidas recién descubiertos. Temari iba a morir, pero no antes que Tenten y Kiba. Ese sería su castigo por haberme preparado una encerrona como la de aquella noche.

Conseguir llegar a casa viva me pareció en ese momento el mayor logro de mi vida.

- Así que… ¿Sasori y tú? – preguntó Sasuke en cuanto me deshice de mi abrigo y mi bolso y me dejé caer agotada sobre el sofá.

Evidentemente, al Uchiha no le habían resultado inadvertidas las frustradas tácticas de ligue del pelirrojo e incluso me había salvado de sus garras en alguna que otra ocasión. Le lancé una mirada envenenada por habérmelo recordado.

- Sasori y su obsesión por mí, querrás decir – corregí – Desde que empezamos en la universidad me ha pedido nueve citas y por lo visto no se ha dado por aludido cuando las nueves veces le he dicho que no.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

- No te puedes quejar. Es un chico insistente.

Me dedicó una mueca burlona pero no se dio cuenta de que dos podían jugar a un mismo juego.

- Pero no más insistente que Temari, ¿verdad?

El Uchiha bufó y yo no fui capaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

- No me hables de ella. Si pudiera dormir, creo que esta noche tendría pesadillas con ella.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería con aquello de "si pudiera dormir".

- ¿Si pudieras dormir? – Repetí - ¿Tienes una vena vampírica oculta o qué?

Sasuke se echó a reír de nuevo pero no pude evitar que mi mente se llenara de imágenes de Sasuke con colmillos, ojeras y vestido con una larga capa negra a lo Drácula. Me enfadé conmigo misma y con mi poco autocontrol. ¿Es que no podía mantener una conversación seria con Sasuke sin empezar a fantasear con él?

- Padezco insomnio – explicó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – Aunque la explicación vampírica resulta mucho más interesante.

Le miré nuevamente confusa.

- ¿Insomnio?

- ¿Llevamos viviendo en la misma casa tres semanas y aún no te has dado cuenta de que padezco insomnio? – preguntó Sasuke con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión en su voz aterciopelada.

- Tengo un sueño bastante profundo – traté de defenderme.

El Uchiha soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Creo que tengo que darte la razón en lo del sueño profundo.

- ¿Y qué haces con todas tus horas de desvelo? – pregunté, en un intento desesperado de alejar la atención de la conversación de mi sueño profundo.

- Entrenar la mente – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros – Leer, pasar apuntes, a veces incluso compongo algo…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Componer? ¿Sasuke era músico? ¿Es que había algo en el mundo que este chico no fuera capaz de hacer?

- ¿Componer? – Repetí - ¿Quieres decir componer música?

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó él, riéndose - ¿Qué otro cosa iba a componer sino? Toco el piano desde los ocho años y en algún momento mi vena creativa apareció. No tuve más remedio que dejarla salir.

¿Por qué la idea de Sasuke vestido de esmoquin y sentado ante un gran piano negro de cola me resultaba tan atractiva? Observé sus manos con atención y comprobé que sus dedos eran largos y fuertes, elegantes. Dedos de pianista.

- ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que tocabas el piano?

- Creo que en todas nuestras conversaciones nunca habíamos tocado el tema de nuestras habilidades ocultas – advirtió al tiempo que esbozaba su media sonrisa.

- Creo que no – le di la razón, pensativa. La imagen de Sasuke tocando el piano aún rondaba por mi cabeza y me estaba resultando difícil concentrarme - ¿Alguna habilidad oculta más que deba saber?

- Déjame pensar… - dijo, llevándose una mano al mentón y fingiendo concentrarse – No, creo que no. Aunque en estas semanas he descubierto algunas de las tuyas.

Entrecerré los ojos con cautela. El Uchiha continuaba exhibiendo su sonrisa torcida y aunque la adoraba, sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno para mí en ese momento.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunté, sin estar muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.

- Hablas en sueños.

Apreté los labios con fuerza mientras meditaba mi respuesta. Hablar mientras dormía era una de mis costumbres más curiosas. Nunca había resultado ser un gran problema para mí pero normalmente mis discursos incoherentes tenían que ver con lo que soñaba por las noches. Y desde que había visto a Sasuke por primera vez en la biblioteca de la universidad, no cabía duda alguna sobre quién se había convertido en el protagonista de mis sueños.

Imploré no haber revelado nada demasiado embarazoso. Por la sonrisa de Sasuke, sabía que las posibilidades de haber quedado en ridículo eran bastante elevadas.

- ¿He dicho algo que merezca la pena escuchar?

- No mucho. Normalmente son palabras incoherentes, a veces repasas la lista de la compra y te metes con Hinata – borró su sonrisa torcida y dejó caer la siguiente frase con aire casual – Ah, y a veces dices mi nombre.

Vale. Definitivamente había revelado cosas embarazosas mientras hablaba en sueños. Era momento de evaluar los daños y para ello necesitaba saber a qué se refería exactamente Sasuke con "a veces".

- ¿A veces? – Repetí, poniendo todo mi empeño en que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de que mis niveles de histerismo comenzaban a elevarse de forma alarmante - ¿Significa eso mucho o poco?

- Depende de lo que entiendas por mucho.

No pude reprimir el gemido que se escapó de mis labios. Aquello era lo peor que podía ocurrirme. Mi subconsciente traidor me había dejado totalmente en ridículo y probablemente esa noche, y todas las que me quedaban de convivencia con Sasuke, haría lo mismo sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. _Quizás_ estaba algo obsesionada con él… vale, estaba obsesionada con Sasuke y soñaba todas las noches con él pero de momento prefería mantener esa información en secreto. Mi subconsciente debería haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo y evité su mirada mientras notaba como la sangre se acumulaba furiosamente en mis mejillas. Estupendo. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era sonrojarme. Malditas reacciones físicas involuntarias.

- Sakura – me llamó Sasuke con suavidad. No quería mirarle pero mi cuerpo me traicionó de nuevo. Me encontré con sus profundos ojos negros y mi sonrojo se intensificó – No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Desvié la vista de sus ojos en un intento de concentrarme y tratar de elaborar alguna explicación coherente que me sacara de aquella embarazosa situación.

- Sasuke, no quiero que pienses que estoy obsesionada o loca de atar – _como si eso no fuera verdad_, habló mi traidora mente – Es sólo que… con Hinata me ocurría lo mismo, era la última persona que veía antes de irme a dormir y bueno… ya sabes el subconsciente como funciona.

Aquella era la explicación más penosa que había podido encontrar y sin embargo no fui capaz de retenerla en mi mente y buscar alguna excusa más creíble. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, mi boca ya había pronunciado aquellas patéticas palabras.

Sasuke no dijo nada y durante unos segundos nos quedamos en completo silencio. Con cautela le miré de reojo para analizar su expresión y comprobé que todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de su rostro. En lugar de ello, parecía algo… ¿decepcionado? Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente. Ya estaba comenzando a sufrir alucinaciones. Otra vez.

Sin razón alguna, mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo.

Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más, antes de que pudiera comprender la razón de mi sonrojo o inventarme otra excusa patética, los labios de Sasuke estaban sobre los míos. _Sus_ labios estaban sobre los _míos_. Tardé unos segundos en comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Sus labios, sus manos, la inesperada proximidad de su cuerpo y… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan hábil? Aquello era más de lo que mi tocado cerebro podía procesar así que por una vez en la vida decidí dejar de pensar y comenzar a _sentir_. Sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura, mi espalda, mi cabello, sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, sentir su aliento cálido y cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mío. Entrelacé mis dedos entre sus sedoso cabello y me dejé llevar para sólo sentir.

Debieron pasar segundos, minutos ó incluso horas. Sinceramente, no me importaba. Podría haberme quedado pegada a él durante años y no me importaría haber muerto por falta de aire. Una muerte dulce y feliz. Pero por lo visto Sasuke no compartía mi opinión porque se separó de mí en un intento de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Me recordé mentalmente no híper ventilar pero cuando le contemplé con el pelo desordenado por mis dedos, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada, aquello de no híper ventilar se me hizo bastante difícil. Estaba más atractivo que nunca.

Y justo en ese momento abrió la boca y sus palabras rompieron la magia del momento.

- Sakura – su voz siempre perfecta y aterciopelada sonó ronca y me resultó todavía más atrayente que de costumbre – Sakura, yo… lo siento. Creo que me he dejado llevar por el momento y… lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Sasuke dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

Me senté en el sofá con la extraña sensación de que mi cuerpo actuaba por impulsos y de que mi mente estaba ausente, muy lejos de mí. Estaba confusa, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía exactamente _qué_ acababa de ocurrir. Bueno, sabía técnicamente lo que acababa de ocurrir pero no sabía lo que significaba. Todo parecía indicar que por lo visto yo no le era completamente indiferente a Sasuke, pero llevaba tres semanas repitiéndome como un mantra que no tenía ni una sola oportunidad con él y a esas alturas el pensar que ese beso podría significar _algo_ más de lo que en realidad había sido me resultaba demasiado descabellado.

No comprendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero había una cosa que sacaba en claro de aquella noche, quizás la única: tenía que tachar inmediatamente el motivo de incompatibilidad física de mi lista. Porque a pesar de las evidentes diferencias que había entre nosotros, a pesar de que realmente Sasuke era demasiado para mí, más de lo que estaba autorizada a pedir, lo cierto es que cuando había sentido sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos, una única sensación me había invadido de la cabeza a los pies: la de estar en casa, en el lugar al que pertenecía.

¿Significaba eso que ya había llegado a _esa_ fase? ¿Podía ya pronunciar la palabra impronunciable en voz alta sin temor a equivocarme?

**Hola**

**¿Qué tal? Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.**

**Gracias por sus rr.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	7. Cuatro semanas

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 7. CUATRO SEMANAS

Supongo que a estas alturas está de más decir que me pasé toda la noche dándole vueltas a la escena del beso. Rectifico, fueron necesarios esa noche y otros dos días más para analizar cada detalle; y cuantas más vueltas le daba, más irreal me parecía todo. Llegué a un punto en el que no sabía si _realmente_ Sasuke me había besado o si todo aquello había sido un truco de mi traidora imaginación.

Por si fuera poco, a mi incapacidad para discernir si el beso había sido real o no, se le añadía otro problema más: las palabras tan crípticas que Sasuke había pronunciado después. Por más que reproducía una y otra vez en mi mente su voz aterciopelada diciendo que lo sentía y que aquello no volvería a ocurrir, no lograba encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. En fin, fue él quien lo inició todo y creo que yo respondí con el suficiente entusiasmo como para darle a entender que yo también quería eso. ¿Por qué se disculpaba entonces?

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente después de aquella noche tan confusa, comencé a pensar que quizás Sasuke no quería esa situación.

- Buenos días, Sakura – saludó él desde la mesa de la cocina en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Observé su rostro con cuidado durante escasos segundos. Lucía la misma sonrisa y la misma actitud despreocupada que todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días – respondí antes de llenarme la taza con leche y cereales y sentarme enfrente de él, en mi lugar habitual.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

Le miré con cautela, tratando en vano de averiguar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Estaba intentando ser gracioso? ¿De verdad esperaba que después de besarme y dejarme plantada en medio del salón, iba a dormir _bien_? Decidí que lo mejor sería asentir con la cabeza sin extenderme en mis explicaciones; de lo contrario, no estaba segura de poder contener mi ira y mi incredulidad si comenzaba a hablar.

Tras ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, desayunamos en silencio. Bueno, no exactamente en silencio pero sí sin sacar a colación ningún tema especialmente interesante. Y por interesante se entiende la escenita de la noche anterior. Nos sumergimos en una de nuestras conversaciones típicas de por las mañanas y rápidamente capté la táctica que había decidido adoptar Sasuke: la de actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Durante los días siguientes, Sasuke continuó poniendo en práctica su maniobra de actuar con total normalidad. Y eso no me ayudaba en absoluto. ¿De veras no lo había soñado todo? Me sorprendía su temple y su falta de nervios, ¿cómo era capaz de controlarse? Yo por mi parte estaba con los nervios de punta constantemente y todo por _su_ culpa.

Sabía que la solución a mi perpetuo estado de nerviosismo pasaba por hablar con él, forzarle a sacarse su máscara de aparente normalidad y poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Pero obviamente, el día en que se repartieron las dosis de valor en este mundo yo no estaba en la cola. Soy una cobarde y solo de pensar en sacar el tema delante de Sasuke, se me revolvían las tripas.

Pero a medida que avanzaban los días, los de nuestra última semana de convivencia, y Sasuke continuaba actuando con toda la normalidad del mundo, mis niveles de cabreo aumentaban considerablemente sin que yo hiciera nada por evitarlo. Estaba colada por él pero eso no me impedía enfadarme porque la verdad, no puedes besar a una chica y luego hacer como que no ha ocurrido nada. Y menos cuando convives en el mismo diminuto apartamento con esa chica. Sin olvidar por supuesto la críptica frase con la que me dejó plantada en el salón. Se dejó llevar por el momento… ¿alguien me puede explicar qué coño significa eso?

Sasuke me complicaba la vida sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Y todo resultaba muy confuso.

Creo que toda mi frustración explotó el jueves, cuando Hinata me raptó para comer con ella. Ésa era la excusa oficial, pero yo sabía de sobra que su intención era la de cotillear a destajo. Lo que Hinata no imaginaba era la importancia del cotilleo que yo tenía entre manos; sólo al imaginar su reacción histérica, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de arriba a abajo. No pude evitar sentirme incómoda, nunca me había gustado hablar abiertamente de mi vida amorosa (o intento de vida amorosa), aunque en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba.

Al llegar al restaurante y encontrarme con la imponente Ino sentada en nuestra mesa, mi incomodidad aumentó. Ella me saludó con una sonrisa educada. Sin embargo aquello no me ayudó a sentirme mejor, Ino era _demasiado_ intimidante para mi gusto.

Hinata se encargó de hacer el pedido y sin demorarse más en cuestiones sin importancia vital, abordó rápidamente el tema en el que estaba interesada.

- ¿Y Sasuke?

Resoplé. Durante el último mes las conversaciones con mi mejor amiga solo trataban de un único tema. _Sasuke_. Como si mi vida girara únicamente alrededor suyo.

_Sí, Sakura, continúa diciendo eso. Quizás la vez número cien que lo digas, comienzas a creértelo_.

- Críptico – dije simplemente.

Hinata alzó las cejas sin comprender, invitándome a que me explicara mejor. Ino dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y me escuchó con atención.

Suspiré resignada. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que soltar la información explosiva así que cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes terminaría la tortura.

- Sasuke me besó.

Hinata se atragantó con su bebida y se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta durante unos segundos que se me hicieron interminables. Pude notar como sus niveles de histerismo e hiperactividad comenzaban a elevarse de una manera alarmante. Ino por su parte abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquella era la reacción más efusiva que había podido ver en ella desde que la conocía, aunque teniendo en cuenta que tan sólo la había visto en dos ocasiones creo que mi opinión no contaba mucho.

- ¿Que te… qué? – consiguió articular Hinata.

- Me besó – repetí, pronunciando lentamente las palabras como si estuviera hablando con un niño particularmente corto de entendederas – Ya sabes, abrió la boca y…

- Ya sé a lo que te refieres. No necesito los detalles escabrosos – pidió mi amiga sin ocultar el matiz irónico en su voz. Luego esbozó su típica sonrisa de duende híper-feliz - ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara de amargada? Es lo que llevas deseando desde que le viste por primera vez en la biblioteca.

- Sí, pero… - traté de explicarme.

Hinata me interrumpió de nuevo.

- Y que yo sepa un beso es de todo menos críptico. Creo que deja claras sus intenciones. Empezó él, ¿verdad?

Asentí y ella volvió a sacar a relucir su sonrisa de sabelotodo. Esperaba borrar esa mueca exasperante con mis próximas palabras.

- Pero un beso es críptico cuando justo después te disculpas, dices que te has dejado llevar por el momento, que no volverá a ocurrir y luego desapareces. Y es todavía más críptico cuando los días siguientes actúas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Hinata arrugó la frente en un gesto de frustración. Estaba claro que lo de disculparse y aparentar normalidad después de besar a la chica no entraba dentro de su guión de "la-perfecta-historia-de-amor-de- Sasuke -y-Sakura".

- Típica reacción de Sasuke – habló Ino.

Me mordí el labio sin comprender. ¿_Típica reacción de __Sasuke_? ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Que Sasuke se dedicaba a besar a las chicas y luego dejarlas confusas? Hinata miró a Ino con una mezcla de enfado e incredulidad.

- ¿Típica reacción de Sasuke? – Repitió, con una nota histérica en la voz – Típica reacción de un cobarde, querrás decir. No puedes besar a una chica y luego poner en práctica la maniobra del cangrejo y aparentar que no ha ocurrido nada.

- Sasuke es complicado – intentó explicar Ino. Se dirigió a mí, mirándome intensamente – En el tema de relaciones Sasuke siempre ha sido muy reservado y cauteloso. Tienes que tener paciencia con él.

- ¿A qué te refieres con complicado? – quise saber.

- Sus experiencias con chicas no han sido muy gratificantes. Normalmente tiende a encerrarse en su propia burbuja para que no le hagan daño. Tratándose de él, que te besara es un avance bastante grande.

- Eso no es excusa – intervino mi amiga, claramente indignada – Las experiencias de Sakura con chicos tampoco han sido muy buenas y sin embargo no se dedica a ir por ahí besando a la gente sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Miré a mi amiga, implorando compasión. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que sacara a relucir mi fracasado pasado amoroso. Por suerte ella finalizó ahí su discurso y se cruzó de brazos, con la intención de no abrir la boca, por lo menos de momento.

La rubia suspiró levemente y pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras durante unos instantes.

- Hinata, tienes que creerme en esto. Conozco a Sasuke desde que tenemos diez años. He vivido en primera persona toda su adolescencia y le he visto pasar de ser un niño desgarbado e introvertido a la especie de modelo de ropa interior que es hoy.

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento. No es que la definición de Ino fuera incorrecta, pero no me agradaba saber que alguien tan perfecto como ella viera a Sasuke de esa manera. Ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Solo tengo ojos para Itachi – me guiñó el ojo y continuó con su explicación – Sasuke sólo ha tenido una relación seria y no terminó especialmente bien. Desde entonces es bastante cuidadoso a la hora de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Y también algo cobarde e inseguro, por eso creo que dio marcha atrás después de besarte.

Medité las palabras de Ino en silencio. Sasuke podía parecerme de todo excepto cobarde e inseguro. Habíamos convivido durante casi un mes y habíamos logrado desarrollar una relación de amistad bastante cercana. Alrededor mío, Sasuke se comportaba con toda naturalidad y serenidad, mientras que yo había tenido que recurrir a una patética lista para tratar de controlar mis nervios. Se había paseado medio desnudo por todo el apartamento durante los primeros días de convivencia sin ningún problema y en ocasiones hasta podría jurar que era consciente de las reacciones que provocaba en mí y disfrutaba con ellas. Incluso podía decir que a veces, había flirteado conmigo. Y siempre era él quien llevaba el control de la situación. Si había alguien cobarde e inseguro, sin duda ésa era yo.

Y sin embargo, de un modo extraño, las palabras de Ino parecían tener sentido. Parecían ser una explicación coherente al comportamiento de Sasuke después de besarme. Además, era eso o creer que en realidad él no estaba interesado en mí.

Sinceramente, la explicación de Ino me parecía mucho más romántica.

Miré a Hinata en busca de su opinión, pero ella continuaba cruzada de brazos y con expresión indignada.

- Sigo diciendo que eso no es una excusa. Sakura y Neji…

Gemí ante la mención de Neji, pero Hinata me silenció con una mirada dura. Mi amiga a veces podía resultar ser una criatura muy cruel.

- Sakura también ha tenido una única relación seria y tampoco salió muy bien parada. Y sin embargo no se dedica a confundir a los demás.

Ino y yo suspiramos al unísono ante la cabezonería de Hinata.

- Hinata, no deberías comparar las reacciones de Sakura y Sasuke. No todo el mundo se comporta igual. No estoy tratando de defender el comportamiento de Sasuke, sólo intento explicar porqué actúa así.

- Pero… - comenzó de nuevo.

- Hinata. Déjalo ya – la corté.

Ella me hizo caso aunque mantuvo su mueca de enfado. Ino se dirigió a mí de nuevo.

- De todas formas creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él, Sakura. Yo puedo suponer porqué se comporta así, pero el más indicado para explicarte su situación es él.

Las palabras de Ino se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza. Le di vueltas a su explicación y sobre todo a su consejo. Sabía que lo mejor era exponer abiertamente la situación pero no encontraba el valor necesario para hacerlo.

Y en medio de mis dilemas existenciales, apenas me había dado cuenta de que el último día de la convivencia con Sasuke se me había echado encima.

Me levanté esa mañana ignorando que ése era mi último día de aquellas cuatro semanas. Continuaba inmersa en mis debates internos sobre si hablar con Sasuke o no, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de la fecha, decidí que tenía que aprovechar aquel día al máximo. Y eso implicaba librarme de mis problemas, al menos por unas horas, y actuar con naturalidad sin importarme lo que había ocurrido en la última semana.

Era viernes y quería preparar algo especial para esa última noche, algo que se escapara de nuestra particular rutina. Sin embargo y a pesar de pasarme toda la mañana dándole vueltas en lugar de prestar atención a mis clases, no se me ocurría nada. Comí en la cafetería de la universidad y me pasé toda la tarde encerrada en la biblioteca; me sorprendió no ver a Sasuke por allí. Salí de la biblioteca bastante tarde, cuando ya había anochecido, y todavía no se me había ocurrido nada.

Refunfuñé mientras rebuscaba las llaves de casa en mi bolso. Estaba de malhumor porque el día casi había llegado a su fin y desde el desayuno, aún no había visto a Sasuke. Además, mi disfuncional mente no había logrado pensar en algo especial para hacer esa noche.

Sin embargo todo mi malhumor desapareció y fue sustituido por sorpresa cuando por fin encontré las llaves y fui capaz de abrir la puerta.

Mientras todo el apartamento se encontraba a oscuras, el pequeño salón-comedor estaba iluminado por la luz tenue de numerosas velas colocadas por toda la estancia. La mesa ya estaba perfectamente preparada para dos comensales y el olor dulzón de las velas perfumadas se mezclaba con el delicioso aroma de la comida que esperaba en el horno.

Por lo visto, Sasuke se había pasado toda la tarde preparando una cena especial. Incluso diría romántica si no fuera porque me había estado esquivando desde que me besó.

Y porque no éramos pareja.

Y porque por lo visto Sasuke no estaba interesado en mí.

Y porque… _déjalo ya, Sakura_. A veces pienso demasiado.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y avancé unos pasos hacia el sofá, donde dejé caer mis pesados libros, mi abrigo y mi bolso.

- Por fin llegaste – dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi espalda – Creí que iba a tener que ir a la biblioteca y sacarte de allí a la fuerza.

Me di la vuelta con lentitud, plenamente consciente de lo que me iba a encontrar. Apoyado contra la puerta de la entrada con actitud despreocupada y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaba Sasuke. Lucía su perfecta sonrisa torcida y por lo visto se acababa de duchar, porque sobre la cara le caían mechones de pelo aún húmedos. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo extraño, supuse que a causa de la tenue iluminación.

Le miré de arriba a abajo sin disimulo alguno y de manera inconsciente me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo? A veces incluso dolía mirarle.

Sasuke rió suavemente. No pude evitar recordar las palabras de Ino, ¿quién decía que Sasuke era inseguro? Se acercó a mí y se inclinó para susurrar algo en mi oído.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? La cena se va a enfriar.

Colocó una mano en mi espalda y me guió hacia la mesa. Demostró sus modales de caballero al separar la silla de la mesa e invitarme a que me sentara. Luego me sirvió algo de vino en mi copa antes de rodear la mesa y sentarse enfrente de mí. Me miró durante unos instantes con intensidad y sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían levemente; como toda respuesta, él sonrió torcidamente de nuevo.

Aquello no era justo. Sasuke estaba desatando todo su poder deslumbrante sobre mí y me costaba creer que lo hiciera de manera inconsciente. _Tenía_ que saber el tipo de reacciones que despertaba en mí.

Ajeno a mis pensamientos, Sasuke levantó su copa.

- ¿Por qué brindamos? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- Por los meses de convivencia fructíferos.

Sonreí divertida por su respuesta y levanté también mi copa.

- Por los meses de convivencia fructíferos – repetí sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Brindamos y Sasuke se levantó hacia la cocina. Tan sólo unos segundos después regresó con lo que había preparado y llenó con comida ambos platos. Olía estupendamente pero mis experiencias culinarias con Hinata me habían enseñado a no confiar del todo en la cocina ajena. Aún así probé un bocado.

- ¿Y bien?

Saboreé la comida durante unos segundos con lentitud deliberada al ver como Sasuke esperaba el veredicto con algo de impaciencia y ansiedad.

- Está estupendo – dije finalmente. El Uchiha sonrió con satisfacción - ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

Él alzó las cejas sin entender lo que quería decir.

- Ya sabes, estudias Medicina, tocas el piano y también eres un experto cocinero. Empiezo a dudar que haya algo que se te dé mal.

Sasuke rió suavemente y di gracias a quien quiera que estuviera ahí arriba por estar sentada en ese momento. Esa risa baja y profunda hacía flaquear mis piernas y estaba segura de que de estar de pie, no habría logrado mantenerme en posición vertical durante mucho tiempo.

- Supongo que algo habrá, aunque todavía no lo he descubierto – bromeó, con su sonrisa torcida de nuevo bailando en sus perfectos labios.

Suspiré. Si hasta ese momento sabía que me iba a resultar duro terminar este mes de convivencia con él, ahora tenía la certeza de que me iba a doler, incluso físicamente, verle empaquetar todas sus cosas y marcharse de nuevo con Naruto. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a él y eso me asustaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con suavidad. Parecía preocupado por mi repentino cambio de humor.

- No es nada.

Percibió mi duda y supe que no le había engañado.

- Sakura, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Sí, por supuesto. Como que estoy totalmente enganchada a ti y me muero por que me beses otra vez. ¿También te puedo contar _eso_, Sasuke?

- Es solo que… creo que te voy a echar de menos.

Sasuke extendió su mano por encima de la mesa y con sus largos dedos acarició suavemente el dorso de la mía. Mientras me quedaba absorta por aquel pequeño roce de su piel contra la mía, tuve la extraña sensación de derretirme literalmente en mi silla.

- ¿Y crees que eres la única que se siente así?

Mis ojos, hasta ese momento fijos en mi mano, se clavaron sobre los suyos con una mezcla de desconcierto e incredulidad.

- ¿Me vas a echar de menos? – pregunté en un susurro.

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

Arrugué la frente algo frustrada. ¿Más de lo que me imaginaba? ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Mucho o poco?

¿Y por qué tenía que ser siempre tan críptico?

- Además hay algo que me hacía mucha ilusión hacer contigo – dijo retirando su mano de la mía y esbozando una sonrisa despreocupada. La intensidad de su mirada había desaparecido – Aunque es probable que te rías de mí.

Alcé las cejas con curiosidad.

- Te prometo que no me voy a reír.

- Bueno, ya sabes, la semana que viene ya estamos en diciembre y me apetecía mucho mmm… adornar el árbol de Navidad contigo.

No pude reprimir una carcajada. Sasuke me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué hay de tu promesa?

- Lo siento – me disculpé entre risas – Es solo que… vaya, no sabía que _eso_ te hiciera ilusión.

- No hay nada malo en que me guste la Navidad – replicó él al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. A pesar de su postura ofendida, sabía que no estaba enfadado.

- Por supuesto que no – le di la razón, sin haber reprimido del todo mis risas – Pero creo que no me arriesgaré a dejarte adornar el árbol conmigo. Es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Hinata y me parece que se pondría muy irascible si algún forastero se atreve a tocar sus adornos navideños.

- Forastero, ¿eh? – Repitió Sasuke esbozando su media sonrisa – Cada vez me resulta más atractiva la idea de atrincherarme en el salón. ¿Crees que Hinata sería capaz de sacarme de aquí a la fuerza?

Siendo sincera, aquella idea me resultaba más que atractiva. Aunque algo me decía que era recomendable no expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta.

- Nunca subestimes la fuerza de un duende hiperactivo – le aconsejé.

No sé exactamente cómo, pero durante los postres nuestra conversación derivó a uno de los temas que llevaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde la conversación con Ino: nuestro historial amoroso. Ino había mencionado que Sasuke tan sólo había mantenido una relación seria y no podía evitar sentir muchísima curiosidad por saber _quién_ era ella y lo más importante, _cómo_ le había dejado escapar.

Fue Sasuke el primero en abrir fuego.

- Así que… - comenzó dubitativo, algo inusual en él – no tienes novio, ¿verdad?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante la inesperada pregunta.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? – pregunté con tono irónico, dando por evidente la respuesta a aquella pregunta retórica.

- Digamos que llevamos un mes conviviendo y por aquí aún no ha aparecido ningún chico con la intención de cortarme el cuello.

- Muy agudo – dije, sin abandonar la ironía – Ya sé que tú también estás libre, ¿pero hay alguna ex celosa de la que deba tener cuidado? Ya sabes, para no decirle que hemos vivido juntos durante un mes.

Estaba bromeando abiertamente, pero la expresión seria de Sasuke hizo que mi sonrisa se congelara en mis labios.

- ¿La hay? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- No exactamente. Aunque creo que no he sido del todo sincero contigo, Sakura.

El aire se quedó atrapado en mi garganta y de repente sentí un enorme peso en mi estómago. ¿Cómo que no había sido _del todo_ sincero conmigo? En los primeros días de convivencia, yo había dado por sentado que Karin era su novia pero Sasuke rápidamente aclaró que tan solo eran amigos. ¿Había mentido en eso?

- ¿Recuerdas a Karin?

Oh Dios. _Había mentido en eso_.

Asentí con la cabeza ya que no confiaba en mi capacidad para hablar en ese momento.

- ¿Y recuerdas que tú creías que estábamos juntos y yo te dije que solo éramos amigos?

- Estáis juntos.

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca y mi voz sonó irreconocible hasta mí misma. Ni siquiera formulé la pregunta, sino que mi frase había sido una afirmación. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Una de las reglas más elementales de la naturaleza rezaba que un chico como Sasuke o era gay o estaba pillado. Si rechazaba la primera alternativa, ya sabía cuál era la opción correcta.

Sin embargo, al escuchar mi afirmación Sasuke negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No, Sakura, creo que no me estás entendiendo. Lo que quiero decir es que Karin y yo _estuvimos_ juntos. Hace mucho tiempo. Es posible que quizás… puede que entre dentro de tu categoría de ex celosas.

No pude evitar que un suspiro de alivio saliera sin mi permiso de mis labios.

- Mmm – murmuré sin saber exactamente qué decir – Supongo que tendré que tener cuidado entonces. ¿Algo más que deba saber sobre ella?

- Es adicta a los zapatos y a los rayos UVA. Y no terminamos muy bien.

Aquello ya lo sabía por las palabras de Ino. Me hubiera gustado saber más acerca del asunto, por puro cotilleo, lo reconozco, pero Sasuke no añadió nada más. Por lo visto no era un tema de conversación con el que se sintiera precisamente cómodo.

- Creo que te entiendo. Yo también tengo experiencia con relaciones fracasadas - confesé

Sasuke me miró interrogante.

- No preguntes. También fue hace mucho tiempo y no terminó precisamente de manera civilizada.

Sasuke se rió suavemente y de nuevo alzó su copa hacia mí.

- ¿Por los fracasos amorosos? – preguntó a la vez que esbozaba mi sonrisa preferida.

- Por los fracasos amorosos – afirmé, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Le miré fijamente mientras bebía un sorbo de champán. No sabía si era porque estaba algo achispada o por la tenue iluminación de las velas, o por la deliciosa cena que me había preparado o simplemente porque Sasuke era perfecto, pero aquella noche me resultaba más atractivo que nunca. No era capaz de apartar mis ojos de él. Sasuke se dio cuenta de mi poca disimulada mirada y sus labios se curvaron de nuevo en su sonrisa torcida y traviesa. Creo que en ese momento mi corazón se saltó un latido.

Y entonces el alcohol que llevaba en sangre hizo todo lo demás.

- Sasuke… - dije antes de poder retener su nombre en mi boca.

Él me miró con la misma intensidad de minutos antes, cuando había confesado que me iba a echar de menos.

Durante unos instantes me acobardé, pero tomé la decisión de terminar con lo que había iniciado. Y si aquello salía mal, siempre podía consolarme con el hecho de que a partir de mañana ya no viviríamos juntos.

- Sasuke, hay algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas unos cuantos días. La noche que fuimos al cine con Tenten y Kiba…

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios pero su mirada aún contenía la misma intensidad. Sasuke abrió la boca antes de que yo pudiera continuar.

- Sakura, respecto a eso creo que te debo una disculpa.

¿_Otra_? ¿Cuántas veces pensaba disculparse por haberme besado? ¿Tan malo había sido?

Antes de que pudiera detenerlos, mi boca reprodujo en voz alta mis pensamientos.

- ¿Otra disculpa? Creo que ya dejaste bastante claro que lo sentías y que no volvería a ocurrir.

Maldito alcohol. A estas alturas ya debería saber lo malo que es beber.

- Y precisamente por eso es por lo que quiero disculparme – replicó Sasuke.

¿Estaba intentando disculparse por haberse disculpado? Algo me decía que con aquello Sasuke trataba de hacerme ver algo importante. Quizás en condiciones normales hubiera sido capaz de descifrar aquel galimatías, pero mi mente perjudicada por el champán no estaba en condiciones de pensar demasiado.

- ¿Puedes ser un poco más claro? Lo siento, pero el champán hace estragos en mis neuronas.

Estupendo. Ahora encima admitía en voz alta que estaba perjudicada por el alcohol.

Sasuke pareció encontrar divertido mi comentario a juzgar por la pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. Sin embargo la mueca desapareció con rapidez. Tomó aire como si estuviera a punto de decir algo importante.

- Sakura – comenzó. La intensidad estaba de vuelta en sus ojos y se me hacía físicamente imposible apartar la mirada de ellos - ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué acepté la propuesta de Hinata de venirme a vivir aquí?

- ¿Te sobornó?

Sasuke se rió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado? – Probé de nuevo – Te aseguro por experiencia que con esa mirada ella es capaz de conseguir cosas imposibles.

- No, Sakura. Hinata ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para convencerme porque yo acepté en cuanto supe que mi nueva compañera ibas a ser tú.

Abrí los ojos sin comprender del todo lo que estaba diciéndome. Sus palabras flotaron en mi cabeza y una vez más me invadió la extraña sensación de que Sasuke trataba de decirme algo importante que yo no estaba pillando.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

- Quiero decir que desde que te vi en la biblioteca por primera vez a principios de curso, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero decir que en cuanto Hinata me propuso vivir contigo durante un mes, acepté sin pensármelo.

Creo que en ese momento tenía la boca tan abierta que me extrañó no haberme desencajado la mandíbula. Pero aquello no era todo, Sasuke continuó hablando.

- Y también quiero decir que después de dos meses observándote todos los días en la biblioteca y preguntándome cualquier mínimo detalle sobre ti, preguntándome cómo sería charlar contigo, cómo te comportarías con tus amigos, si cantas en la ducha o no, cuál es tu color favorito, si prefieres café o leche por las mañanas… has superado todas mis expectativas, Sakura. Porque eres inteligente y valiente, y porque eres comprensiva y serena, y porque eres capaz de aguantar todas las charlas de Hinata sin borrar tu sonrisa, y porque hablas en sueños, y porque te sonrojas cuando alguien dice algo vergonzoso.

Sasuke respiró profundamente e hizo ademán de alcanzar mi mano, pero antes de que su piel volviera hacer contacto con la mía, la retiró.

- Sakura, la otra noche me comporté muy mal. No puedo explicártelo de forma racional, simplemente vi cómo te sonrojabas sin razón y sentí el impulso de besarte.

- Y te arrepientes, ¿verdad? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Mi corazón volvió a saltarse un latido y sentí un vacío en el estómago.

- No me arrepiento de haberte besado porque mi cuerpo me lo llevaba pidiendo a gritos desde la primera vez que te vi – aseguró él. Repentinamente volví a sentir el estómago en su sitio - Pero me arrepiento de haber actuado por impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sakura, en cuanto te miré después de haberte besado, supe que había metido la pata. Pensé que había desperdiciado cualquier posibilidad de amistad contigo. Aún nos quedaba una semana viviendo juntos y no quería hacerte sentir incómoda, así que me disculpé y me fui. Lo siento si estos últimos días han sido confusos para ti, tan solo quería… minimizar los daños. Lo siento.

Durante unos segundos, nos quedamos en completo silencio. Le miré sin comprender, todavía sin procesar las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca. Mi mente era incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente.

Todo aquello me resultaba irreal.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora?

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Sasuke? _No fui capaz de pronunciar en voz alta el último interrogante.

El Uchiha sonrió con tristeza.

- Porque soy un cobarde y he tenido que esperar al último día.

Nos sumergimos de nuevo en el silencio. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, que tenía que confesarle que yo también estaba obsesionada con él desde que le vi por primera vez y que no había nada de lo que arrepentirse. Bueno, quizás de no haber hablado con sinceridad antes. Pero estaba demasiado impactada por su confesión y me veía incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar todo lo que sentía.

- Sakura – me llamó de nuevo.

Alcé los ojos y me sorprendí al comprobar que Sasuke ya no estaba enfrente de mí, al otro lado de la mesa, sino que se había sentado sigilosamente a mi lado. Muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

- Quiero intentar una última cosa.

Su voz aterciopelada había sido un susurro. Cerré los ojos sin saber lo que esperar y asentí sin fuerzas. Sentí sus labios rozar los míos por segunda vez, en un toque tan leve y ligero como lo había sido su voz segundos antes. Respondí al tacto de su cuerpo y dejé que sus brazos envolvieran el mío, entrelazando mis dedos entre su pelo. Me demoré en cada detalle, sin prisa y sin la incertidumbre y la sorpresa de la primera vez. En ese momento sabía lo que había detrás de ese beso, sabía que Sasuke lo llevaba esperando tanto como yo.

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada. El sonido acompasado de mis pulmones llenándose de aire fue durante unos instantes lo único que me mantenía consciente de que aquello había sido real.

- Sakura, no quiero que te sientas forzada – habló él una vez que hubo recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración – No espero una respuesta rápida… ni siquiera espero una respuesta. Tan sólo necesitaba darte una explicación.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente contra mi pecho. Pero en esta ocasión, sus labios tan sólo depositaron un ligero beso sobre mi mejilla.

- Buenas noches, Sakura – susurró.

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación, dejándome en una posición casi idéntica a la de hacía varios días. Pero en aquel momento, las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo eran completamente diferentes.

* * * * *

Como la vez anterior, aquella noche apenas pude pegar ojo. Aunque en esa ocasión, los motivos de mi insomnio eran otros muy distintos.

Si tras el primer beso todo había sido muy confuso e inesperado y me había enfadado por las palabras de Sasuke, en ese momento estaba enfadada conmigo misma. Porque tras la sincera confesión de Sasuke, él se merecía algo similar por mi parte. Y sin embargo, mi disfuncional cerebro no había sido capaz de elaborar ninguna explicación que darle.

Me pasé toda la noche tratando de ordenar y poner en palabras mis sentimientos. Tarea imposible. Me levanté sin haber sacado nada en claro pero con una única intención: la de decir _algo_. No sabía exactamente qué, pero tenía que decir algo. Algo que sacara a Sasuke de su error, que le diera confianza o que le ayudara a comprender, aunque fuera tan solo un poco, el torbellino en que se había convertido mi mente.

Pero cuando salí de mi habitación, me encontré con toda la mudanza hecha y a Sasuke recogiendo sus últimas cosas en el salón. Llevaba ya la cazadora puesta y la puerta de la entrada estaba semiabierta.

- ¿Ya te vas? – fue todo lo que pude preguntar.

Sasuke me sonrió y tuve que apoyarme contra el sofá. Después de las palabras de la noche anterior, el efecto deslumbrante que tenía sobre mí se había multiplicado por mil.

- Hinata llegará aquí antes del mediodía y supuse que lo mejor sería haber recogido todas mis cosas antes.

Se abrochó la cazadora y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Le seguí en silencio, con mi mente funcionando a toda máquina.

Tenía que decir algo. Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

- Sasuke… - comencé.

- Sakura – me cortó él.

La fuerza de sus ojos me hizo enmudecer. Tomó una de mis manos entre la suyas y jugueteó con ella durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

- Te voy a echar de menos – dijo finalmente - ¿Crees que podremos seguir viéndonos? Ya sabes, como amigos. O… como lo que tú quieras.

Sólo fui capaz de asentir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la mejilla. Sin decir ni una palabra más, dio media vuelta y se fue, cerrando con suavidad la puerta a sus espaldas.

Tan sólo fueron necesarios cinco segundos para darme cuenta de que ya le echaba de menos.

Durante unos instantes, me quedé mirando la puerta con la mente en blanco. Luego apoyé mi espalda contra ella y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Comencé a golpear suavemente mi cabeza contra la superficie dura… ¿se podía ser más estúpida? El chico de mis sueños se había declarado de la manera más clara y perfecta posible, creía que yo tan sólo estaba interesada en su amistad y yo no siquiera había sido capaz de articular ni una sola palabra para sacarle de su error.

Resignada, me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto. Con parsimonia, abrí la puerta de mi armario y rescaté mi inútil lista del fondo. Leí el último motivo, el único que se había mantenido intacto durante esas cuatro semanas.

_Incompatibilidad de caracteres_.

Tonta.

¿Cómo había considerado ese motivo cuando Sasuke era todo lo que podía pedir?

Cogí un boli de mi escritorio y taché el último motivo. Luego me lo pensé mejor, tomé la hoja y la rompí en pedazos. Tiré los restos de mi patética lista a la basura y sonreí con tristeza.

**Hola**

**Para aquellas personas que se preguntaban porque Sasuke había aceptado vivir con Sakura… ahí esta la respuesta en esencia. **

**Más adelante lo entenderán mejor.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	8. Problemas para aceptar lo evidente

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 8. PROBLEMAS PARA ACEPTAR LO EVIDENTE

Tal y como Sasuke hacía dicho, Hinata se presentó en el apartamento poco antes del mediodía. Ella y sus innumerables cajas llenas de ropa, zapatos, números atrasado de Vogue y demás elementos indispensables para la supervivencia de la especie humana, por supuesto.

En cuanto atravesó la puerta y me vio tirada en el sofá sin nada más interesante que hacer que auto compadecerme de mis desgracias, se le iluminó la mirada y se tiró a mis brazos regalándome su genuino abrazo mortífero, al tiempo que gritaba _SakuraSakuraSakura_ como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Cuánto me alegro de volver! ¿Tú no te alegras de que esté de vuelta? No sabes las ganas que tenía… no es que Naruto no sea maravilloso porque lo es, pero tú también lo eres y…

Mi amiga interrumpió su discurso súbitamente y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Al instante supo que algo iba mal porque yo aún no me había quejado de su abrazo asesino. Ni siquiera había forcejeado en un intento de librarme de ella. Me maldije internamente por mi error de principiante. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que ella comenzara a sospechar. Y Hinata era precisamente el tipo de personas a las que les encanta sospechar que algo va mal.

Quizás todavía podía remediar mi metedura de pata.

- Ay Hinata – me quejé débilmente. Mi voz sonó falsa incluso para mí – No puedo respirar.

Mi amiga arrugó aún más la frente. Mi truco no había colado. Hinata me liberó de sus brazos y se alejó unos centímetros de mí, reclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá y mirándome con expresión pensativa.

- Sakura – su tono de voz, que segundos antes había sido el típico de sus estados de duende híper feliz, se transformó en un murmullo serio y seco - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada – respondí automáticamente.

Aguanté la mirada escrutadora de mi amiga durante diez segundos exactos. Cuando se me hizo imposible mantener mi cara de póquer, me levanté del sofá y le di la espalda en un desesperado intento por huir de la inspección al que me estaba sometiendo.

- Creo que será mejor que empecemos a colocar todo esto – hablé, fingiendo centrar mi atención en todas las cajas esparcidas por el apartamento - Si me fío de ti, eres capaz de dejar todo el salón lleno de cajas durante una semana.

- Sakura, ¿qué pasa? – repitió Hinata, ignorando mis patéticos intentos de cambiar de tema de conversación.

Me di la vuelta y me obligué a esbozar una sonrisa que pareciera convincente. Negué con la cabeza.

- No pasa nada.

- Sakura, nos conocemos desde que tenemos ocho años. He vivido contigo más tiempo del que has vivido con Megumi y por descontado te conozco mucho mejor que Genma. Sin olvidar que tu habilidad para mentir es completamente nula ¿De verdad piensas que me puedes engañar? – Preguntó Hinata, mirándome de nuevo con esa intensidad insoportable - ¿Qué ha pasado con Sasuke?

Suspiré con desgana ante su nueva pregunta. Ella tenía razón, me conocía mejor que mi propia madre. Mierda, creo que incluso me conocía mejor de lo que yo misma lo hacía.

- No es nada, Hinata – traté de convencerla – Simplemente me da pena que se haya ido. No me malinterpretes, me alegra que hayas vuelto pero voy a echarle de menos.

Confiaba en que esa excusa resultara bastante creíble. Por la cara de Hinata, supe automáticamente que una vez más no había conseguido engañarla.

- Hay algo más – afirmó con seguridad – Sakura, sabes que lo voy a averiguar así que lo mejor será que lo sueltes ya y nos ahorremos esfuerzos inútiles.

Volví a suspirar. Sabía que sobra que ella siempre consigue lo que quiere y que lo mejor para mi salud mental sería soltarlo todo ya y ahorrarme días o incluso semanas de tortura. Aquel era el razonamiento que seguía siempre que Hinata trataba de sonsacarme algo. Pero esa vez no. Esa vez simplemente no me sentía preparada para contarle a ella todo lo que había pasado. Todo lo que Sasuke me había dicho la noche anterior y todo lo que yo _no_ había hecho. Tarde o temprano acabaría explotando y contándoselo a Hinata, pero primero tenía que asimilarlo yo misma.

Negué de nuevo con la cabeza.

- No, Hinata. Esta vez el chantaje emocional no va a funcionar. Tendrás que creerme cuando te digo que no ha pasado nada.

Sorprendentemente, mi amiga cerró la boca y no volvió a comentar nada al respecto el resto del día. Retomó su estado de hiperactividad, aunque yo también la conocía demasiado como para saber que su fachada de duende híper feliz no era del todo verdadera. De vez en cuando, mientras sacábamos las cosas de sus cajas y creía que no la estaba prestando atención, la pillaba lanzándome miradas de preocupación.

Aquella noche tampoco pude pegar ojo. Me pasé las horas muertas mirando el techo de mi habitación y sin apenas moverme, tratando de poner en orden mis ideas con un solo objetivo: encontrar aquello que me ataba y no me dejaba descolgar el teléfono y contarle a Sasuke todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

A las 5 de la mañana lo encontré. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me tapé la boca para ahogar mi grito de sorpresa.

_Tenía miedo_.

Tenía _mucho_ miedo.

Durante dos largos meses, me había pasado las tardes muertas en la biblioteca intentando en vano concentrarme mientras Sasuke se sentaba todos los días enfrente de mí, dos mesas más allá de mi lugar habitual, rompiendo mi habitual rutina de estudio con su mera presencia. En ningún momento de aquellos días se me pasó por la cabeza acercarme a él. Jamás pensé que mis horas de silencioso análisis y obsesión llegarían a ser algo más. Cruzar una mirada con él, intercambiar dos palabras o incluso saber cuál era su nombre. Todo eso estaba más allá de lo que podía esperar. En aquel momento, mis planes tan solo consistían en continuar observándole día a día, implorándole silenciosamente que se apiadara de mí y me devolviera mi concentración.

Cuando Sasuke se trasladó a vivir conmigo, mis expectativas no cambiaron ni un ápice. Sabía que estaba en serio peligro de que mi pequeña obsesión se convirtiera en algo más, bastante más difícil de manejar. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba segura de que Sasuke nunca se fijaría en mí, eso resultaría un gran problema no solo para mi concentración sino para mi propia supervivencia durante ese mes. Entonces escribí en una hoja de papel los motivos por los que no debía enamorarme de él. Daba por hecho el rechazo de Sasuke y ese fue el motivo que me llevó a escribir esa lista.

O al menos en ese momento creía que ese era el motivo por el que había escrito mi lista.

Pero aquella noche, a las 5 de la mañana, me di cuenta de algo. Llegué a una conclusión a la que Hinata hubiera llegado mucho antes que yo en el hipotético caso de que le hubiera hablado de mi patética lista. Porque Hinata me conocía mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hacía.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Cuando hice mi lista, no tenía miedo del rechazo de Sasuke, sino que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si él me aceptaba. Aquella lista había sido una especie de método preventivo de defensa. Bastante patético, por cierto. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aterrorizada. El miedo había estado ahí, latente desde el primer momento en que le vi, pero escondido durante todos esos meses porque la posibilidad de que Sasuke me viera de la misma manera me parecía totalmente imposible. Sin embargo su confesión había despertado todos mis temores. Porque después de sus palabras todo parecía _demasiado_ real. _Demasiado_ posible.

Y ahora, cuando Sasuke se había encargado de echar por tierra todos mis motivos uno a uno, demostrándome que era inútil intentar ponerle trabas a lo evidente, seguía teniendo miedo. Tenía miedo de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural. La última vez que me atreví a hacerlo el resultado no había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para querer repetir la experiencia. Era injusto que Sasuke tuviera que cargar con mi nefasto pasado amoroso y pagar por mis errores y por los de Neji, pero no podía evitarlo.

Así que hasta que no me librara de aquellos estúpidos temores, no podía dar el siguiente paso. Sasuke se merecía mucho más que eso.

* * * * *

Tras toda aquella fructífera noche, a la mañana siguiente me levanté con un dolor de cabeza monstruoso y con mi nueva revelación dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No sabía exactamente cómo liberarme de mis miedos pero al menos tenía una idea de por dónde empezar. O mejor dicho, _con quién_ empezar.

_Hinata_.

Era el momento de contarle absolutamente todo a mi amiga. Su carácter explosivo podía resultar exasperante pero para los casos de bloqueos mentales era toda una experta. La necesitaba urgentemente.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con Ino, vaciando una de las cajas de Hinata que aún no habíamos podido colocar la tarde anterior, me sentí aliviada. Aunque Ino continuaba pareciéndome demasiado intimidante, conocía muy bien a Sasuke y además era capaz de dar buenos consejos. Estupenda combinación.

- Buenos días, Sakura – me saludó Hinata con voz cálida. Ino me dirigió con pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Murmuré un "buenos días" apenas inteligible y me fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y una aspirina con la que aliviar el insoportable martilleo en mi cabeza. Hinata me observó en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Una mala noche?

- No ha sido de las mejores – admití.

Ino se me quedó mirando y alzó una ceja, interrogante.

- Apuesto a que tenías demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y no has podido pegar ojo.

La miré durante unos segundos en silencio y al instante tuve la certeza de que ella lo sabía todo.

- Puedes apostar que sí – murmuré en voz baja antes de tragarme la aspirina y beber un trago de agua.

Mi amiga frunció el ceño de manera más pronunciada ante nuestra repentina complicidad.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me he perdido algo? – preguntó con una mezcla de resentimiento y curiosidad en la voz.

Suspiré y me acerqué hacia la mesa del salón. Abrí una de las cajas que aún quedaban por desembalar y comencé a vaciarla con lentitud, reflexionando sobre lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Ino continuó con lo suyo pero Hinata se sentó en una de las sillas y me observó sin abrir la boca, esperando a que me decidiera a hablar. Hinata ya sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir era todo lo que me había guardado el día anterior y que por alguna extraña razón, Ino ya estaba al corriente de ello.

- Hinata – comencé, tomando aire – Sasuke y yo tuvimos una conversación el día antes de que se fuera.

- ¿Qué tipo de conversación?

- El tipo de conversación que hay que asimilar antes de contársela a tu mejor amiga – especifiqué – Ayer tenías razón, aunque eso ya lo sabías. No estaba deprimida porque él se hubiera ido. O al menos no _sólo_ por eso.

Hinata descruzó los brazos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho, y comenzó a golpear ligeramente sus dedos contra la mesa con impaciencia. No abrió la boca para no presionarme, aunque yo sabía que se moría por saber lo que había pasado. Y en esa ocasión no era por puro cotilleo, sino por preocupación.

Continué vaciando la caja en silencio durante unos minutos antes de proseguir con mi explicación. Aquello estaba resultando más complicado de lo que esperaba.

- Sabes que no soy muy buena para los detalles, pero digamos que Sasuke… - dejé la frase en suspenso, buscando la manera de resumir en pocas palabras todo lo que había dicho Sasuke aquella noche.

- Sasuke se declaró – completó Ino por mí.

El repiqueteo de los dedos de Hinata contra la mesa cesó al instante y su boca se abrió sin que ella pareciera ser consciente de ello.

- ¿Se declaró? – exclamó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos más, sin que ninguna de las tres se moviera ni un centímetro. Y justo en el momento en que pensaba que su expresión sorprendida se iba transformar en su típica sonrisa híper feliz y que se iba a abalanzar sobre mí gritando _losabíalosabíalosabía_ sin parar para tomar aire, Ella habló de nuevo en ese tono serio que en tantos años de amistad había empleado en tan pocas ocasiones.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- ¿Cómo… cómo que cuál es el problema? – repetí, sorprendida por su inesperada reacción.

- Vamos Sakura, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Si no hubiera ningún problema ahora mismo estarías colgada del cuello de Sasuke rogándome para que volviera con Naruto y os dejara toda la casa para vosotros solos. Y ni siquiera tendrías que rogarme porque si eso es lo que quieres lo haría encantada – Hinata clavó sus ojos perlados sobre los míos y me miró fijamente sin apenas pestañear - ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sakura?

Negué con la cabeza. No. Eso no era lo que quería. Hacía tan solo 24 horas estaba dispuesta a prácticamente todo con tal de que a Hinata le diera otro de sus arrebatos neuróticos y decidiera quedarse un mes más de intrusa en casa de Naruto, pero tras mi epifanía de la pasada noche convivir con Sasuke era la peor solución a mi problema. Por lo menos en ese momento. Necesitaba mi mente despejada y tener a Sasuke a tan poca distancia no me ayudaba precisamente a pensar con claridad.

Hinata me observó con atención y me di cuenta exactamente del momento en que llegó a la conclusión acertada. Arrugó la frente como si estuviera tratando de comprender algo que no le entraba en la cabeza por desafiar las reglas de la lógica y apretó los labios con fuerza.

- ¿Tienes dudas? – preguntó en un susurro.

No contesté a su pregunta y retomé la tarea de vaciar las cajas. Capté la mirada de reojo de Ino.

- Oh, Sakura – dijo Hinata llevándose una mano a la boca – Tienes dudas.

Esa vez fue sus palabras formaron una afirmación y no una pregunta. Negué de nuevo con la cabeza y abrí la boca para explicarme.

- No, Hinata…

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir negando las cosas? – Me interrumpió ella – Creo que ya te he dicho alguna vez que es inútil intentar evitar que las cosas sigan su curso natural. Estás ciega ante lo evidente, Sakura.

No. Aquella vez Hinata no tenía razón. No estaba ciega ante lo evidente.

Estaba _aterrorizada_ ante lo evidente.

Y eso era mucho peor.

- Hinata, no – mi amiga abrió la boca para interrumpirme otra vez pero la corté – Escúchame, Hinata. No estoy ciega ante lo evidente, tengo miedo ante lo evidente. Ahora lo veo todo demasiado posible, demasiado real y… no quiero que me vuelvan a romper, Hinata.

El tono suplicante y mi mirada debieron tocarle la fibra sensible porque Hinata dejó de lado todo intento de sermonearme y se levantó de su silla para acercarse a mí y envolverme en un cariñoso abrazo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ino, que hasta ese momento había sido suficientemente cuidadosa para quedarse en un discreto segundo plano.

- ¿Tú ya lo sabías? ¿Sabías lo que le había dicho Sasuke?

Ino asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Te lo contó él? – pregunté.

De nuevo un asentimiento.

- Sasuke no es muy dado a hablar de estas cosas pero cuando lo hace suele ser conmigo – explicó Ino – Itachi no es precisamente la primera persona que se te viene a la cabeza cuando quieres hablar de algo delicado. La sensibilidad no es su fuerte.

- Y Naruto es demasiado perceptivo – completó Hinata.

- Así que eso me deja a mí como la única apta a quien contarle sus penas.

Quise pedirle a Ino que me detallara palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho Sasuke. Quería saber cómo se sentía tras mi reacción. O mi falta de reacción, mejor dicho. Pero me mordí la lengua a tiempo, eso sólo me haría sentirme todavía peor. Si es que sentirse más patética y penosa de lo que me sentía ya era posible.

Hinata aflojó un poco la fuerza de su abrazo y se separó unos centímetros para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

- Sasuke no te va a hacer daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos y asentí levemente.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo.

- No puedes hacer que Sasuke pague por los errores de Neji. No es justo.

- Lo sé, Hinata – repetí – Y por eso no he hecho nada todavía, por eso no le he dicho a Sasuke nada. Porque él no tiene que tratar con mis miedos, soy yo la que tiene que librarse de ellos.

- ¿Tan malo fue? – habló Ino.

- ¿Neji? – pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza – Fue peor.

Ino dejó de vaciar cajas y se sentó en una silla, enfrente de Hinata y de mí. No me gustaba hablar del tema pero Ino tenía que saber la historia para comprender mejor mi bloqueo mental. Estaba convencida de que una vez que estuviera al corriente de todo, Ino sería capaz de darme un consejo sensato. En el poco tiempo que la conocía, siempre me había dado las palabras justas en cada momento.

- Neji y yo éramos amigos – comencé a explicar – Ya sabes, el tipo de amigos que han crecido juntos y que lo saben todo el uno del otro. Creo que después de Hinata, era la persona que mejor conocía. Crecimos y… mmm como diría Hinata, dejamos que las cosas siguieran su curso y la verdad, yo creía que él era la persona indicada… ya sabes, que Neji era _él_.

- Pero no lo era – supuso Ino.

- No, no lo era en absoluto. Lo intentamos porque aquello era lo natural y al principio creo que todo parecía ir bien pero a la larga acabó siendo un desastre. Simplemente hay cosas que no están destinadas a funcionar y Neji y yo como amigos funcionábamos pero como pareja… bueno, como pareja no teníamos solución.

Hinata pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me miró con la culpabilidad pintada en su cara.

- Si no te hubiera sermoneado con todas aquellas tonterías del destino y lo natural, Sakura… pero de verdad, en ese momento todo encajaba.

- Si no me hubieras sermoneado yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, Hinata – volví la mirada hacia Ino y continué con la explicación – Estaba enamorada de Neji, creía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que nos íbamos a casa y a tener tres hijos y cuatro perros. Le encantaban los perros. Pero vaya, de aquella tenía 17 años y quería ser como los protagonistas de _Friends_ y vivir en Nueva York. Nunca te puedes fiar de los planes de futuro que haces a los 17 años. Una noche discutimos. Bueno, siempre acabábamos discutiendo por cualquier tontería pero aquella noche la bronca fue más fuerte de lo normal. Ni siquiera me acuerdo porqué fue pero lo dejamos y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablar civilizadamente.

Ino asintió en silencio.

- Y lo peor de todo no es el daño que me hizo ni todos los meses que pasé deprimida, porque eso con el tiempo lo acabé superando. Lo peor es que perdí a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que mejor me conocía y que desde entonces no somos capaces de intercambiar dos palabras sin insultarnos.

- Pero con Sasuke no tiene que ocurrir lo mismo – apuntó mi amiga.

- Lo sé, pero esa es mi única experiencia en una relación y es bastante nefasta. No puedo evitar pensar que me va a pasar de nuevo. En fin, la única vez que creí haber encontrado a la persona indicada me equivoqué por completo… ¿por qué no voy a estar equivocada esta vez también?

- No puedes pretender ganar sin arriesgarte – dijo Ino con seriedad.

Suspiré sonoramente. _Ese_ no era el problema. Mi problema no era no querer arriesgarme, sino que no estaba dispuesta a tomar riesgos sin estar convencida de que no me importaban las consecuencias. Porque Sasuke no se merecía eso. Cuando me tirara al vacío, lo haría sin arnés de seguridad y sin nada que amortiguara la caída, pero convencida de que si lo que me esperaba abajo era un gran golpe, no me importaba en absoluto el daño que me pudiera hacer siempre que disfrutara de la vertiginosa sensación de caer al vacío.

- Y lo siento si me meto donde no me llaman, Sakura – continuó Ino sin ocultar su tono duro – pero la situación me parece muy injusta para él. Creo que estás actuando de manera egoísta porque tú _sabes_ lo que siente Sasuke, lo sabes de primera mano pero él no tiene ninguna pista sobre lo que sientes _tú_ y aún así se ha arriesgado y lo ha dado todo.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué contestar porque cada palabra de ella era cierta. Yo tenía todas las pistas necesarias para tomar mi decisión y aún así me acobardaba ante la perspectiva de lo que pudiera pasar. Me debatía entre tirarme o no al vacío cuando sabía con seguridad que si lo hacía, Sasuke estaría abajo esperándome.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se había lanzado en caída libre y no le importaba. Porque él era mucho más valiente que yo.

* * * * *

- ¿Se declaró?

Tenten no tenía la culpa de que Hinata me hubiera acosado todo el domingo con esa misma pregunta, repitiéndola una y otra vez como si fuera la única frase que su cerebro fuera capaz de construir. Aún así, no pude evitar fulminarla con la mirada en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca. Si escuchaba esa pregunta una vez más no me hacía responsable de mis propios actos.

Apreté el paso y opté por no contestar.

- Tenten, date prisa. Todavía tenemos que llegar a mi casa, esquivar a Hinata si todavía está allí, coger esos apuntes y comer. Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos tenemos clase.

Tenten decidió no decir nada sobre mi repentino cambio de tema y de dos zancadas me alcanzó. Cuando por fin llegamos a mi apartamento, por suerte para mi salud mental, y la de ella ya que estábamos, Hinata ya se había ido a clase. Rebusqué apresuradamente entre la enorme cantidad de papeles desperdigados por todo mi escritorio y justo cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba hacer limpieza urgentemente, encontré los apuntes que estaba buscando debajo de una pila de revistas que Hinata no había podido guardar en su armario y que me había empaquetado a mí.

Se los tendí a Tenten y ella estiro el brazo y los cogió, sin decir ni una palabra pero dirigiéndome una mirada bastante elocuente. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando creyó que por fin me había calmado, se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, Sakura?

Suspiré con pesadez. ¿El problema? Que mi mente estaba atrofiada. Ese era el problema. La historia de mi vida.

- Tienes miedo – afirmó ella tras observarme en silencio unos segundos mientras yo pensaba mi respuesta.

Asentí sin nada más interesante que añadir.

- Sabes que Sasuke y Neji no son la misma persona, ¿verdad?

- Por suerte. Pero yo soy la misma chica insegura y con miedo. ¿Comprendes cuál es el problema?

Esta vez fue Tenten quien asintió. La observé en silencio unos segundos. Las palabras de Ino llevaban atormentándome desde el día anterior y Tenten era la persona más sensata que conocía. Tenía que saber su opinión.

- ¿Crees que estoy siendo egoísta? – pregunté. Ella me miro sin saber exactamente a qué me refería – Quiero decir… supuestamente soy yo la que está en la posición más favorable porque sé todo lo que piensa Sasuke y sin embargo aquí estoy, perdiendo el tiempo con estúpidos debates internos. Y Sasuke… él lo ha dicho y lo ha hecho todo sin tener ni una pista sobre lo que yo pienso.

Tenten pareció meditarse su respuesta. Guardó cuidadosamente mis apuntes en su carpeta antes de levantar la vista y hablar.

- Quizás… quizás sí estás siendo egoísta.

Estupendo. Era oficial: mi vida era un asco. Si Tenten decía que me estaba comportando de manera egoísta es porque me estaba comportando de manera egoísta. No había más vueltas que darle al asunto.

Abrí la boca para comenzar a auto compadecerme de mí misma en voz alta pero Tenten me interrumpió.

- Pero no te culpo, Sakura. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo – me dijo ella con seriedad – Lo que deberías hacer es aclarar tu mente y librarte de lo que sea que te está impidiendo dar el siguiente paso. Y cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor.

Asentí con la cabeza. Hacía 24 horas que había llegado ya a esa conclusión pero ponerla en práctica no estaba resultando tan fácil.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, el timbre de la puerta resonó en todo el apartamento. Me acerqué hacia la entrada refunfuñando sobre quién sería el insensible que se atrevía a interrumpir mi necesaria charla existencial con Tenten, la única persona capaz de darme buenos consejos sin herir mis sentimientos. Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta de un tirón, todas mis quejas se quedaron congeladas en mi garganta.

- Sasuke – dije con un hilo de voz.

Como toda respuesta obtuve una perfecta sonrisa torcida, esa que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver desde exactamente hacía 48 horas. Y no, todas esas horas apartada de él no habían disminuido ni un ápice la influencia que ejercía sobre mí.

Sasuke había abierto la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una voz grave que retumbó por toda la escalera.

- Seis pisos. ¡Seis! Y ni un puñetero ascensor.

Finalmente Itachi consiguió llegar al último escalón y apareció detrás de Sasuke, encorvado y con una mano alrededor de su abdomen tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

- Para ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol no es que tengas mucha resistencia.

Itachi levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada helada a su hermano.

- Hazle un favor al mundo y cállate, Sasukito.

La media sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció y su mandíbula se tensó ante la mención de su apodo. No, definitivamente no le gustaba que le llamaran así. Y dios, debo de ser una desviada sin posibilidad de cura, pero Sasuke me resultaba irresistible incluso cuando se enfadaba.

Tenten apareció detrás de mí, interrumpiendo una posible pelea entre hermanos y lo más importante, impidiendo que yo hiciera casos a mis instintos y me lanzara al cuello de Sasuke sin pensármelo dos veces. Sasuke dejó de mirar a su hermano con furia asesina y sonrió dulcemente a Tenten.

_Creo que voy a morir aquí mismo si sigue haciendo eso._

- Sakura… - mi amiga miró a los recién llegados algo incómoda – Kiba me acaba de llamar y… mmm tengo que irme. Te espero en la universidad.

Sabía que Kiba no la había llamado y que aquello era una excusa para dejarme a solas con Sasuke, pero Tenten me guiñó un ojo para que no me preocupara.

- Nos vemos en clase, Sakura.

Una vez que Tenten había desaparecido, Itachi se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Nos piensas dejar aquí plantados todo el día?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome hacia el sofá.

- Como si necesitaras invitación para entrar, Itachi – dije, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Itachi me siguió y se dejó caer estrepitosamente sobre el sofá, que crujió quejumbrosamente bajo su peso. Sasuke cerró la puerta con suavidad y se acercó a nosotros.

- Bueno, y aparte de a molestar, ¿a qué habéis venido?

No quería ponerme a la defensiva, pero aquella era la mejor táctica para ocultar el estado de nerviosismo en el que me encontraba. Y todo por culpa de Sasuke. Las sonrisas socarronas y las miraditas que Itachi me echaba continuamente no eran precisamente el mejor calmante.

- Me dejé unos libros aquí y venía a recogerlos, pero si es un mal momento… - comenzó Sasuke con tono dubitativo.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No, Sasuke. Ya sabes que lo de molestar iba por tu hermano.

Itachi sonrió con orgullo y yo le di un golpe en el brazo que por supuesto, no le hizo el más mínimo daño.

- Esa es la versión oficial, Sakura – dijo Itachi con tono conspirador, como si fuéramos cómplices de un delito – Pero la verdad es que Sasuke se moría por verte y se ha pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en una excusa patética para venir aquí.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó. Traté de no reírme o de al menos no sonreír complacida, pero mis intentos fueron un fracaso.

- Gracias, Itachi. No sé qué haría sin ti - murmuró Sasuke sombríamente.

Su hermano levantó las manos como si fuera inocente.

- Sinceridad ante todo, Sasuke. Esa es la clave – le recordó.

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la habitación de Hinata para recoger sus libros.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, Itachi esbozó una escalofriante sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué estás torturando a mi hermanito? – Preguntó Itachi sin borrar su sonrisa burlona – No es que no le venga mal sufrir un poco pero… ¿por qué a las chicas os gusta tanto haceros las difíciles? Necesité dos meses de acoso y derribo para que Ino…

- No me estoy haciendo la difícil, Itachi – le corté.

Itachi alzó las cejas y me miró sin comprender.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es… complicado.

- ¿Complicado? – repitió él, todavía sin captar lo que intentaba decirle - ¿Quieres decir tan complicado como que dos más dos son cuatro? Porque si a chico le gusta chica y a chica le gusta chico, no veo dónde está el problema.

- Cuando a tu ecuación le añades una chica neurótica e insegura, entonces todo se complica bastante.

Itachi borró todo rastro de sonrisa o burla de sus facciones y me miró con seriedad.

- Sakura… - comenzó.

Justo cuando creía que estaba a punto de presenciar lo imposible, a Itachi sermoneándome como si la propia Hinata le hubiera dado un cursillo intensivo de "técnicas-para-darle-la-charla-a-Sakura", Sasuke acudió a mi rescate.

- Ya los tengo – anunció después de salir de su antigua habitación con un par de libros en la mano.

Me dedicó una rápida sonrisa que se congeló en cuanto vio la expresión seria de su hermano.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Traté de componer mi mejor cara inocente y negué con la cabeza. Itachi imitó mi táctica y dibujó de nuevo su típica sonrisa socarrona.

- Nada, Sasuke. Solo estábamos charlando sobre... mmm ecuaciones matemáticas.

Itachi me dio un codazo mal disimulado y yo asentí con la cabeza rápidamente.

- Sí, ecuaciones matemáticas – afirmé.

Sasuke nos miró alternativamente con el ceño fruncido. Pareció llegar a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería no preguntar sobre lo que nos traíamos entre manos porque tras unos segundos relajó su expresión.

- Itachi – comenzó a hablar Sasuke, de nuevo con duda en su voz - ¿Por qué no… por qué no bajas un momento a comprobar que el coche sigue donde lo dejamos? Te dije que no aparcaras en doble fila, es posible que la grúa se lo haya llevado.

Itachi resopló con desesperación.

- Sasuke, sinceridad ante todo – repitió su hermano – Si lo que quieres es que mueva mi culo y os deje solos, tan solo tenías que pedirlo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Sasuke?

La mandíbula de Sasuke se volvió a tensar y pude ver cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza. Si en ese momento no estuviera tan nerviosa, me hubiera reído sin disimulo ante la relación tan extraña que tenían esos dos.

- Sí, Itachi – dijo Sasuke finalmente, sin poder contener del todo la rabia en su voz – Eso es lo que quiero.

- Estupendo – murmuró Itachi, claramente complacido.

Se levantó del sofá, me guiñó un ojo provocando que me sonrojara y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió por la puerta.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta. De pequeño se cayó de la cuna y creo que hay lesiones que son irreversibles.

Reí nerviosamente y me apoyé contra la mesa del comedor.

- Aunque… a veces tiene razón.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y dejó caer una de sus manos sobre la mesa, justo a mi lado. Tragué saliva y levanté la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos negros. Pensar con claridad era una tarea imposible en ese momento.

- ¿En qué tiene razón? – conseguí articular al fin.

- En que me he pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en una excusa creíble para pasarme por aquí.

- No necesitas excusas. Sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Sasuke sonrió con alivio y sentí mis piernas flaquear. Me agarré disimuladamente a los bordes de la mesa en busca de algo de estabilidad pero en cuanto le vi acercarse más a mí, me di cuenta de que todos mis intentos por mantenerme en posición vertical iban a ser en vano. Sentí su aliento acariciar mi piel y todo pensamiento coherente saltó por la ventana. De repente, no me acordaba de que era lo que me impedía dar respuesta a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía.

Ah, sí. Pensar con claridad. Ordenar mis ideas. Sasuke no me ayudaba en eso.

Y miedo.

Sí, miedo.

En el último instante, moví levemente la cabeza y sus labios acabaron haciendo contacto con mi mejilla. Sus labios sobre los míos era lo único que deseaba pero Sasuke se merecía todo y en ese momento yo solo estaba en condiciones de darle la mitad.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza, apoyándola sobre mi hombro. Nos quedamos inmóviles y en completo silencio durante unos segundos. Tras recuperar su ritmo respiratorio normal, Sasuke levantó la cabeza y se alejó, mirándome con arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento mucho, Sakura. No sé lo que me pasa… cuando estoy alrededor tuyo es como si no pudiera pensar con claridad y controlarme.

_Vaya, entonces ya somos dos con el mismo problema._

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Ya son tres las veces que intento hacer algo que tú no quieres y…

Dios. Si en ese momento no le paraba y decía _algo_, cualquier cosa, es que era una insensible sin corazón y aún no me había dado cuenta de ello.

- Sssh – dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, obligándole a que dejara de disculparse – Nunca he dicho que no lo quisiera.

Sasuke me miró dudoso.

- Pero tampoco has dicho que lo quisieras – apuntó.

- Sasuke… - comencé sin saber exactamente cómo seguir – por si aún no te habías dado cuenta soy bastante insegura. Hay ciertas cosas que tengo que aclarar antes de seguir adelante. Tengo… - _miedo, tengo miedo_ – dudas – dije finalmente.

Dudas. Sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor que "Sasuke, la única relación seria que tuve fue un completo desastre y mi cerebro es tan inútil que no es capaz de darse cuenta de que contigo no va a repetirse la misma historia". Mucho menos sincero pero también mucho menos neurótico.

- ¿Tiempo? – susurró él.

Asentí levemente.

- Sí, tiempo.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y acarició el dorso de mi mano que aún continuaba aferrándose a la mesa del comedor. Suspiró y sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Entonces será mejor que te devuelva esto.

Me tendió las llaves del apartamento, las que todavía no me había devuelto desde que se había marchado de nuevo con Naruto. Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que las cogía y las volvía a meter en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Quédatelas. Sabes que puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras – le recordé – Además, así la próxima vez que me vaya a clase y me olvide las llaves dentro no tendré que llamar al cerrajero.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. Recogió sus libros y se dio la vuelta, pero pareció recapacitar porque se volvió de nuevo hacia mí y me besó una vez más en la mejilla.

Me quedé mirándole mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y desaparecía tras ella, cerrándola con suavidad como siempre lo hacía.

_Si hay alguien ahí arriba, que se apiade de mí y me ayuda a librarme de mi bloqueo mental._

* * * * *

Por lo visto ahí arriba no había nadie y mi cerebro continuaba siendo tan inútil como de costumbre. Habían pasado 24 horas desde mi pequeña conversación con Sasuke y yo continuaba atascada en el mismo lugar, en el punto de salida, sin saber cómo continuar. No sabía si lo que necesitaba era terapia o simplemente un golpe en la cabeza, cuanto más fuerte mejor. ¿La madera de mi escritorio serviría para eso?

Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de comprobarlo, cuando oí como sonaba el timbre.

Me levanté de la silla, esperando que no fuera Hinata diciendo que _otra vez_ se le habían quedado las llaves dentro de casa.

Abrí la puerta dispuesta a echarle una bronca monumental a mi amiga pero me quedé congelada.

No era Hinata.

Ante mis ojos estaba la persona que menos esperaba que llamara a mi puerta y que sin embargo llevaba atormentándome sin compasión esos últimos días.

- Neji.

----

**Hola**

**Las cosas se complican un poco… y se ponen de lo mejor.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	9. Demasiado drama para Ino

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 9. DEMASIADO DRAMA PARA INO

_Por lo visto ahí arriba no había nadie y mi cerebro continuaba siendo tan inútil como de costumbre. Habían pasado 24 horas desde mi pequeña conversación con Sasuke y yo continuaba atascado en el mismo lugar, en el punto de salida, sin saber cómo continuar. No sabía si lo que necesitaba era terapia o simplemente un golpe en la cabeza, cuanto más fuerte mejor. ¿La madera de mi escritorio serviría para eso?_

_Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de comprobarlo, cuando oí como sonaba el timbre._

_Me levanté de la silla, esperando que no fuera Hinata diciendo que otra vez se le habían quedado las llaves dentro de casa._

_Abrí la puerta dispuesta a echarle una bronca monumental a mi amiga pero me quedé congelada. _

_No era Hinata._

_Ante mis ojos estaba la persona que menos esperaba que llamara a mi puerta y que sin embargo llevaba atormentándome sin compasión esos últimos días._

_- Neji._

Neji me flasheó con su típica sonrisa, entre sincera y socarrona. La sonrisa más blanca y amplia que había visto nunca.

- Sakura.

Su voz profunda y ronca me trasladó a mis quince años. A Forks y a sus bosques verdes. A las carreras por First Beach y a la continua lluvia, siempre presente en los recuerdos de mi infancia. A La Push y a la reserva quileute. A Hiashi. A Genma, mi padre, y a su viejo coche de policía. A todo aquello que había dejado atrás cuando me vine a Washington.

- Neji – repetí con voz temblorosa. Me aclaré la garganta y tomé aire en un intento de calmar mis nervios – Neji, ¿qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa de Neji se acentuó.

- Me encantaría contártelo, pero aquí fuera se me está congelando el culo y después de subir seis pisos sin ascensor creo que no me llega el aire al cerebro – la sonrisa de Neji se transformó en una mueca inocente - ¿Puedo pasar?

Gruñí enfadada pero aún así me hice a un lado. Neji atravesó la puerta y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como hubiera estado en mi apartamento en un montón de ocasiones en lugar de ser la primera vez que lo pisaba, se sentó en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesa.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Típico de él.

- Como en tu casa, Neji – dije mientras cerraba la puerta, sin molestarme en ocultar el sarcasmo de mis palabras.

Neji volvió a sonreír con descaro. Lo único bueno de su actitud era que estaba logrando convertir todos mis nervios en irritación. Me planté en el salón con los brazos cruzados, de pie delante de él. Él palmeó el sofá, como invitándome a que me sentara. Invitándome a que me sentara en _mí_ sofá en _mi_ propia casa. No podía creerlo.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? – repetí.

- Vamos, Sakura. No seas cabezota. Siéntate, quiero charlar contigo un rato.

Le mire con furia pero aún así me senté. No me apetecía quedarme de pie mientras Neji se repantingaba en mi sofá.

- Vale. Ya estoy sentada en mi sofá. Y tú tienes los pies encima de mi mesa. ¿Puedes decirme ya a qué has venido?

- Estoy trabajando en una empresa de mensajería, tenía unos envíos que repartir aquí en Washington y Genma me obligó a prometerle que te haría una visita – explicó – Y bueno… la verdad es que me apetecía dejarme caer por aquí.

Bufé con incredulidad.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Necesitabas liberar tensiones y pensaste que sería bueno venir aquí y discutir un poco conmigo?

La sonrisa despreocupada de Neji se borró al instante. Se removió en el sofá y me encaró. Todo rastro de diversión y socarronería había desaparecido de sus facciones.

- Sakura, por si no te habías dado cuenta aquí la única que está a la defensiva eres tú.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Neji tenía razón. Quería hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez. Quería golpearle y echarle la culpa por todo lo que me estaba pasando con Sasuke. Quería gritarle y decirle que era injusto que viniera aquí, después de tanto tiempo, dándome lecciones de moralidad. Pero también quería abrazarle, reírme de sus tonterías y volver a ser su amiga

- Tienes razón, Neji – admití finalmente – Pero sabes que tú y yo últimamente hemos tenido problemas de comunicación.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué hasta la mesa del comedor. Me apoyé sobre ella en un intento de alejarme de él. Dolía demasiado estar cerca de él y recordar toda la amistad y la complicidad que habíamos perdido.

Neji me observó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de levantarse él también y acercarse a mí.

- ¿Problemas de comunicación? – repitió, alzando una ceja. Una media sonrisa divertida había vuelto a sus labios – Problemas para mordernos la lengua y no comenzar a insultarnos cuando estamos cerca, querrás decir.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

- Vaya Neji, eso es lo más maduro que has dicho desde… - traté de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que Neji había dicho algo tan sensato - bueno, eso es lo más maduro que has dicho nunca.

La media sonrisa de Neji se transformó en una sonrisa completa.

- Ya iba siendo hora de madurar, ¿no crees? – dijo con orgullo.

Correspondí a su sonrisa sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de ello. Neji siempre tenía ese efecto en mí. Por muy enfadada que estuviera con él, si se lo proponía siempre lograba que me olvidara por un momento de todo lo malo que nos había pasado y me riera con cualquiera de sus tonterías.

Neji me miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y duda y se acercó a mí, algo vacilante. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos cuando puso sus dos grandes manos en mi cintura.

- Neji… - le avisé.

- Sakura, no estoy… no estoy intentando nada. Ya sé que tú y yo sólo funcionamos como amigos.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Crees que podríamos volver a ser como antes?

Abrí los ojos y le miré fijamente. De repente, Neji me pareció mucho más mayor que yo, a pesar de que le sacaba año y medio. Su mata de pelo negra y brillante le había crecido desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Tenía pequeñas marcas moradas debajo de los ojos, que se notaban incluso en su pálida piel, y sus labios, habitualmente torcidos en una sonrisa burlona, estaban apretados formando una delgada línea.

No había duda. Neji estaba cansado. Cansado de que las cosas no fueran como antes. Cansado de no poder mantener una conversación con su mejor amiga sin que salieran a relucir reproches e insultos.

Y yo también lo estaba.

- ¿Como antes? – repetí sin atreverme a alzar mucho la voz - ¿Como antes de que nos empeñáramos en fastidiar nuestra amistad, quieres decir?

Neji cerró los ojos y asintió.

- Sí, como antes de eso – suspiró.

- Puedo intentarlo – acepté. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa – Pero no prometo nada. Tienes una extraña habilidad para sacarme de mis casillas.

Neji abrió los ojos y su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

- Y tú eres demasiado cabezota y no puedes estar dos minutos sin abrir la bocaza y decir algo sin sentido. Pero yo te aprecio de todas formas.

Le di un golpe en el brazo. Neji se lo agarró como si le hubiera hecho daño.

_Teatrero_.

- Imbécil – murmuré entre dientes.

- ¿Qué te parece un abrazo para sellar nuestra declaración de paz?

- Tregua momentánea – corregí.

Neji se encogió de hombros y abrió sus grandes brazos. Dejé que me envolviera en su gran abrazo y cerré los ojos, aspirando su característico olor. Era extraño, una mezcla de tierra mojada y césped recién cortado. No había palabras para describirlo, solo podía decir que olía a mi infancia y a Forks, a los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado tratando de arreglar mi vieja furgoneta pero también a los malos, a las discusiones continuas sin razón y a todas las malas palabras que nos habíamos dicho sin sentirlas de verdad.

Parpadeé intentando contener las lágrimas. Sin ni siquiera proponérselo, Neji era capaz de trastocar todo mi mundo con dos simples palabras.

Estaba a punto de separarme de él para no empezar a llorar como una magdalena, cuando escuché un tintineo de llaves y el crujido de la puerta al abrirse. Traté de deshacerme del abrazo de Neji pero una voz aterciopelada paralizó todo mi cuerpo.

- Oh. Lo siento. No quería interrumpir.

Mis palabras del día anterior con Sasuke volvieron a mi mente.

_Hay ciertas cosas que tengo que aclarar antes de seguir adelante_.

Dudas.

_¿Tiempo?_

_Sí, tiempo_.

Neji abrazándome.

No necesitaba el don de leer la mente de los demás para saber con exactitud lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sasuke en ese momento.

Estiré el cuello para mirar a Sasuke por encima del hombro de Neji y me encontré con sus ojos negros y una expresión indescifrable. Forcejeé y por fin logré librarme de los brazos de Neji.

- Sasuke… - comencé.

- Solo venía a… - me interrumpió. Dejó la frase en suspenso y sacudió la cabeza – No importa. Vendré en otro momento.

_Vendré en otro momento_. Sonaba más a una excusa para irse lo más rápido posible que a una promesa de verdad.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Me quedé inmóvil durante unos segundos. A mi espalda, Neji carraspeó ruidosamente.

- ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Lentamente me di media vuelta. Técnicamente, Neji no tenía la culpa de mis líos mentales. O por lo menos no tenía _toda_ la culpa. Pero eso no me impidió que le mirara con ira y que, en ese momento, le hiciera el blanco de todos mis males.

- Acaba de ocurrir que mi amigo perdido ha decidido volver y abrazarme en el momento menos oportuno – escupí con veneno – Eso es lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Neji me miró sin comprender.

- Lo siento, Neji – dije con un suspiro – En teoría tú no tienes toda la culpa de mi frustrada vida amorosa, pero ahora mismo te odio bastante.

Neji arrugó el ceño y súbitamente rompió a reír sin parar. Le miré entrecerrando los ojos con furia. Y esta vez sí se merecía todo mi enfado.

- ¿Te estoy diciendo que te odio bastante y tú te echas a reír?

Las carcajadas de Neji aumentaron de intensidad y se encorvó llevándose una mano al estómago en un intento vano de continuar de pie. Me crucé de brazos y comencé a golpear el suelo con el pie con impaciencia. Cuando por fin pareció recuperarse de su histérico ataque de risa, Neji volvió a enderezarse pero una sonrisa burlona aún bailaba en sus labios.

- Lo siento – se disculpó sin señal alguna de arrepentimiento – Entonces, supongo que ese chico era alguien importante, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza sin añadir nada más, todavía furiosa con Neji.

- ¿Importante del tipo "estoy-tontísima-y-colada-por-él? – preguntó, todavía sin borrar su exasperante sonrisa.

- Importante del tipo "ahora-mismo-estaría-con-él-si-no-fuera-porque-mi-único-ex-es-un-imbécil-y-no-puedo-olvidarme-de-lo-mal-que-nos-fue" – especifiqué.

Neji alzó una ceja, entre divertido e interrogante.

- Vaya. Esa fue una frase larga – dijo, dejando de fruncir el ceño y sonriendo de nuevo - ¿Así que mi recuerdo te atormenta? Ya sabía que soy de los que dejan huella.

Bufé con desesperación. Debería haber sabido ya que pedir consejo a Neji en este tipo de temas, o al menos tratar de explicárselos y que se lo tomara en serio, era misión imposible.

* * * * *

Aquella noche Neji se quedó a dormir en casa. Seguía enfadada con él de un modo irracional por todo lo que me estaba pasando, o mejor dicho lo que _no_ me estaba pasando, con Sasuke. Pero aún así no era tan mala como para dejarle pasar la noche en una pensión de mala muerte teniendo un destartalado sofá esperándole en el sofá de mi apartamento. Vale, quizás mi alternativa no era tan buena pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle.

Si Hinata se sorprendió de ver a Neji al llegar a casa después de pasar la tarde con Naruto, no se notó en absoluto. Lo que no escondió fueron las muecas de desagrado cuando Neji se apropió del sofá y de la televisión y llenó el salón de latas de cervezas y cajas de pizzas. Y por las miradas que me echaba constantemente, sabía con seguridad que una charla "made-in-Hinata" acechaba en el horizonte.

Tener a Neji de nuevo alrededor mío, en el papel de amigo bromista cuya principal afición era sacarme de quicio en lugar de como ex novio frustrante perfecto para discutir constantemente, resultó extraño pero al mismo tiempo natural. Extraño porque cambiar la rutina de nuestros últimos años sin sentirnos fuera de lugar iba a necesitar un poco más de tiempo. Y natural porque al fin y al cabo, Neji y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos durante casi toda nuestra vida y lo sabíamos prácticamente todo el uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Neji se despidió, haciéndome prometer que le haría una visita a La Push esas Navidades, y recogió su furgoneta para hacer sus últimas entregas y regresar a Forks. Con Neji de nuevo en el lugar que le correspondía, a muchos kilómetros de distancia y sin perturbar mi existencia, pude concentrarme al cien por cien en Sasuke. Y eso fue lo único productivo que hice aquella mañana. El hecho de que tuviera clase desde las nueve hasta la hora de la comida no fue un obstáculo para mí, por supuesto.

A primera hora me di cuenta de que tenía un problema.

A segunda hora llegué a la conclusión de que era un problema _serio_.

A tercera hora tomé la decisión de dejarme de rodeos y llamar a Sasuke en cuanto saliera de clase.

A cuarta hora me acobardé y me dije que lo mejor sería llamarle después de comer para así pensar con tranquilidad lo que le diría.

Y después de comer…

Después de comer me volví a amilanar y me prometí a mí misma que le llamaría a media tarde. Sí, lo sé. Soy una cobarde. ¿Pero qué le voy a hacer si cuando estaban repartiendo las dosis de valentía yo no estaba en la cola?

Así que me pasé toda la tarde poniéndome excusas a mí misma para retrasar lo máximo posible el momento de llamar a Sasuke. Y reflexionando, claro. Las conclusiones más claras a las que llegué en esa tarde intensa de recapacitación fueron dos: uno, mi vida en general era patética. Y dos, mi vida amorosa en particular iba a estar marcada por mi cerebro disfuncional si no hacía algo para arreglar mi situación.

Después de la fase de reflexión, llegó la aceptación. Y de nuevo más excusas. Antes de irme a la cama me volví a prometer a mí misma que si al día siguiente Sasuke no daba señales de vida, le llamaría. Y si no lo hacía, como castigo tendría que pasarme un mes sin probar el chocolate. Esperaba que esa consecuencia me resultara lo suficientemente dura como para obligarme a coger el teléfono y marcar el número de Sasuke si él no lo hacía.

Tras la reflexión y la aceptación, la siguiente parada fue la desesperación. Como mi subconsciente ya sabía, al día siguiente tampoco tuve noticias del Uchiha. Consecuencia: me pasé todo el día del jueves pendiente de mi teléfono móvil mientras estaba en clase y me gané un trabajo extra por mi falta de atención. Cuando llegué a casa lo único que hice fue ponerme el pijama y tirarme en el sofá, con el teléfono bien a la vista, esperando una llamada que sabía que no iba a llegar e inmersa en un debate interno sobre si coger el teléfono y acabar con esa agonía de una vez.

- ¿Piensas tirarte ahí toda la noche? – preguntó Hinata desde la cocina mientras se preparaba la cena.

Ni siquiera interrumpí mi batalla visual con el teléfono para contestar.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo más interesante que hacer? – repliqué con un deje de ironía en mi voz.

Hinata apareció en el salón con un plato en la mano. Se sentó a mi lado y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No va a llamar – aseguró.

- No estoy esperando a que me llame – me defendí. Aquello sonó patético hasta para mí, por lo que decidí preguntar algo útil - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque según las reglas del sentido común, es a ti a quien le toca dar el siguiente paso, Sakura – explicó, como si fuera algo obvio.

Y en realidad lo era. Yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión hacía tiempo, pero llevaba días retrasando el momento en el que dar el siguiente paso. Y quizás ahora, con el pequeño encontronazo con Neji, era demasiado tarde para darlo.

Miré a Hinata pensativa. Necesitaba consejo, pero aún no le había contado lo que había ocurrido con Neji, la repentina aparición de Sasuke y lo que con toda seguridad él habría deducido. No pude reprimir un suspiro que a mi amiga no le pasó desapercibido.

- Deberías dejar de poner como excusa tus miedos y enfrentarte de una vez a la realidad.

La miré boquiabierta, sorprendida de que esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca. Definitivamente aquel no era su estilo. Hinata podía ser repetitiva y cansina, pero a la hora de dar consejos siempre tenía en cuenta mis sentimientos y solía medir sus palabras. Nunca era tan _directa_. Pasar tanto tiempo con Ino no estaba siendo bueno para ella.

Sin decir nada más, sin ni siquiera dignarse a dirigirme una mísera mirada más, Hinata quitó el teléfono de mi vista, lo escondió debajo de los cojines del sofá y encendió la televisión, obligándome a tragarme uno de sus programas del corazón. La alternativa era encerrarme en mi habitación y comenzar a darme cabezazos contra la puerta para comprobar si de ese modo era capaz de arreglar mi disfuncional cerebro. No me sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para forzar los límites físicos de mi cráneo, así que decidí quedarme en el salón con ella.

El día siguiente fue prácticamente idéntico al anterior excepto por el _pequeño_ detalle de que la desesperación dio paso a la depresión profunda. Y por supuesto, ese día tampoco encontré el valor suficiente para llamar a Sasuke. En cuanto llegué a casa después de pasar toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en la universidad, me despedí de todo mi suministro de chocolate y me vi obligada a vaciar los armarios de cualquier sustancia tentadora. Suspiré sonoramente y me tiré en el sofá, sin nada interesante que hacer y lo peor de todo, sin chocolate que llevarme a la boca para olvidarme de mis patéticos problemas.

¿Algo más podía irme peor?

En ese momento pensé que no, pero cuando quince minutos después Hinata irrumpió en el apartamento, acompañada de Ino, apagó la tele y pronunció sus cinco fatídicas palabras, comprendí que la respuesta era sí. Que las cosas podían irme _mucho_ peor.

- Tenemos que hablar contigo. Seriamente.

Hinata me miró intensamente para enfatizar sus palabras.

- Me he tenido que traer a Ino – prosiguió, señalándola con la cabeza – porque por lo visto, además de ser la única capaz de dar consejos sensatos, es a la única persona que pareces hacer caso.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata me liberaron y mi amiga centró su atención en Ino.

- Ino – anunció con solemnidad – Puedes empezar.

La rubia intentó aparentar seriedad pero pude ver como las comisuras de sus perfectos labios se elevaban ligeramente, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- No sé qué es lo que quieres que haga exactamente, Hinata.

- Pues… decirle algo que la haga espabilar. Dile que levante el culo del sofá y llame a Sasuke de una vez.

- Creo que eso ya no va a ser suficiente – dije en un susurro.

Hinata e Ino me miraron inmediatamente sin saber a lo que me refería. Inspiré aire y me dispuse a contarles lo que había ocurrido durante la visita de Neji.

- ¿Abrazados? – preguntó Hinata, en cuanto les relaté la repentina aparición de Sasuke aquel día - ¿Solo abrazados? ¿Nada más?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Sasuke puede ser algo exagerado en sus reacciones, pero definitivamente no es tonto – intervino Ino – No creo que haya pensado que un abrazo es más de lo que en realidad es. Es decir, nada importante.

- Quizás, Ino – admití – Pero teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior le pedí tiempo y le dije que tenía dudas, es comprensible que le haya dado más importancia de la que realmente tiene. Supongo que ya se ha hecho una idea de dónde vienen mis dudas.

Ino asintió, comprendiendo mi punto de vista. Nos quedamos en completo silencio durante unos segundos.

- Llámale – susurró Hinata de repente.

Cerré los ojos y agité la cabeza.

- Llámale, Sakura – repitió Hinata, esta vez con urgencia en su voz – Llámale de una vez y deja de perder el tiempo.

- No, Hinata… - comencé.

Mi réplica fue interrumpida por su bufido furioso. Creí que había salido de los labios de Hinata, pero en seguida me di cuenta de mi error. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Ino con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho y mirándome con una ira que ni se molestó en disimular. Si hasta entonces Ino me había resultado siempre intimidante, en ese momento comprendí lo que había querido decir Sasuke cuando comparó los monstruosos músculos de Itachi con su novia y dijo que, a su lado, Itachi no era más que un inofensivo oso de peluche.

Ino abrió la boca y por primera vez desde que la conocía, su habitual tono neutro se había transformado en un murmullo furioso.

- Estoy harta. De los dos. Del melo dramatismo de Sasuke y de tu cobardía, Sakura. No hay duda de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

- Ino… - habló Hinata, con tono apaciguador.

- No, Hinata – la cortó Ino sin apartar su furiosa mirada de mí – He intentando ser razonable con vuestra situación, pero hemos llegado a un punto en el que simplemente me sacáis de quicio.

No pude evitar encogerme en el sofá ante su intimidante mirada.

- Puede que… puede que sea buena idea llamarle.

Lo que mi penosa fuerza de voluntad no había conseguido en toda una semana, Ino acababa de lograrlo con una mirada gélida y unas cuantas palabras cortantes. Estiré la mano para, _por fin_, alcanzar el teléfono pero Ino me impidió cogerlo.

- Demasiado tarde para eso, Sakura.

Hinata y yo la miramos sin comprender. ¿No era eso lo que quería que hiciera?

Ino suspiró y su gesto pareció suavizarse un poco.

- ¿Sasuke no te habló de la beca que le habían concedido para irse a Philadelphia el próximo semestre?

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Algo me comentó… - admití, tratando de recordar las palabras de Sasuke – Pero por lo visto no tenía intención de aceptarla.

- Tú lo has dicho. No _tenía_ intención. Pero el martes le dijo a Itachi que aceptaba la beca. ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre por qué de repente cambió de opinión?

El martes. El día que Neji vino a visitarme y Sasuke llegó a su propia conclusión, equivocada, sobre el motivo de mis dudas. Sí, _quizás_ tenía alguna idea sobre lo que le había llevado a cambiar repentinamente de opinión.

Por lo visto aquella había sido una pregunta retórica ya que Ino continuó hablando sin esperar mi respuesta.

- Este fin de semana se va a Philadelphia para acabar con el papeleo de la beca y buscarse un piso – Ino comprobó su reloj – En este momento supongo que esté acabando de hacer la maleta, el tren sale dentro de una hora.

Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos, reflexionando sobre la nueva información que me había dado Ino, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue maldecir mi mala suerte. Cuando por fin había logrado encontrar la voluntad suficiente para coger el teléfono y llamar a Sasuke, él decidía coger un tren para alejarse de mí. Obviamente la solución del teléfono ya no era una opción convincente. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Hinata e Ino me miraron expectantes, como si el siguiente paso a dar fuera evidente, pero por más que le daba vueltas mi cerebro no era capaz de dar con la solución a mi problema.

- Supongo que… supongo que le llamaré el lunes cuando vuelva.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la cabeza e Ino bufó de nuevo.

- ¿Llamarle cuando vuelva? – Repitió Ino en tono duro - ¿Y el lunes cuál será tu excusa? ¿Que será mejor llamarle después de vacaciones? ¿O cuando se haya ido ya a Philadelphia?

Abrí la boca para tratar de defenderme y rebatir las palabras de ella, pero la cerré inmediatamente al darme cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que terminaría haciendo al final. Retrasar los momentos importantes al máximo, poniéndome a mí misma excusas tontas.

Sí. _Típicamente Sakura_.

- Vete a verle antes de que se vaya – susurró Hinata.

La miré horrorizada.

- ¡No! – Exclamé – No, Hinata. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Él ya… él tiene planes y yo no soy quién para hacerle cambiar de idea.

- Sakura, por si aún no te has dado cuenta Sasuke ha hecho esos _planes_ porque cree que tú le has rechazado – replicó – Si supiera todo lo que piensas, estoy segura de que ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza aceptar esa beca y dejarte a ti aquí.

De nuevo abrí la boca para negar las palabras de Hinata, pero la rubia me interrumpió.

- Sakura, deja de esconderte detrás de excusas, de inseguridades y de miedos. Vete a por lo que quieres. Y. Hazlo. Ya – dijo, puntualizando sus últimas tres palabras.

No sabría explicar exactamente lo que sucedió en ese momento, pero tuve la sensación de que en mi cabeza se encendió un interruptor hasta entonces apagado y todo comenzó a funcionar con normalidad. Las palabras de Ino despertaron algo aletargado en mí y antes de que fuera consciente de mis propios actos, ya estaba de pie buscando mi cazadora y mis llaves por todo el salón.

- Tienes razón, Ino – murmuré aceleradamente mientras me ponía la cazadora – Tienes razón.

Y la tenía. Claro que la tenía.

Había utilizado como escudo todas mis excusas para protegerme de algo que ni siquiera me iba a hacer daño. ¿Inseguridades? Sasuke me había dejado suficientemente claro lo que pensaba y lo que sentía como para dudar o temer al rechazo. ¿Miedos? Sasuke no era Neji. Aunque llevaba toda una semana repitiéndome una y otra vez esa frase, sólo en ese momento le encontré el sentido.

_Sasuke no era Neji._

Metí las llaves en el bolsillo de mi cazadora y me dirigí hacia Hinata, que me miraba orgullosa como si… como si fuera mi madre y yo acabara de aprender, _por fin_, a andar en bicicleta sin patines. Le di un beso en la mejilla y correspondí a su sonrisa.

- Gracias, Hinata – me volví hacia la rubia y la abracé – Gracias, Ino.

Ino esbozó una perfecta sonrisa.

- Si llego a saber que ibas a reaccionar por fin, hubiera sacado mi vena borde a pasear hace mucho – se rió.

Me despedí de las dos y salí por la puerta apresuradamente.

De repente, tenía ganas de hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez. Tenía ganas de correr y de gritar y de darme golpes contra la puerta por haber sido tan tonta. Pero sobre todo tenía ganas de abrazar a Sasuke, de contarle las horas que me había pasado en la biblioteca observándole silenciosamente, de echarle la culpa por haberme robado la concentración desde aquel primer día que le vi, de besarle y de volverle a abrazar, de montarme en su Volvo y que se metiera con mi vieja camioneta, de caminar con él cogida de su mano. De hacer todas las cosas que debería haber hecho ya. De hacer todas las cosas que debería estar haciendo ya.

* * * * *

Con mi nerviosismo y la mezcla explosiva de emociones que tenía en mi interior, no sé como fui capaz de llegar al apartamento que compartían Sasuke y Naruto, guiándome por las explicaciones que me había dado Hinata y sin perderme ni una sola vez. Bajo presión, mi cerebro suele funcionar bastante peor que en circunstancias normales, pero esa vez me dio un respiro y logré llegar a mi objetivo en tiempo récord.

Demasiado impaciente para esperar por el ascensor, comencé a subir de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Localicé enseguida la puerta correcta y tuve que tomarme unos segundos para recuperar mi ritmo respiratorio normal. El de mi corazón era ya un caso perdido y sospechaba que por mucho que lo intentara, iba a ser imposible calmar sus furiosos latidos.

Alcé una mano temblorosa y pulsé el timbre varias veces, aguantando la respiración.

Pero no fue Sasuke quien abrió la puerta.

Tampoco Naruto.

- ¿Por fin has dejado de hacerte la difícil? - sonrió Itachi.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Normalmente era capaz de aguantar estoicamente las bromas de Itachi, pero en ese momento mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

- Ya iba siendo hora – continuó él, sin darme tiempo a abrir la boca. Me echó una vistazo de arriba abajo y volvió a hablar – Me alegro de que traigas zapatillas porque las vas a necesitar. ¿Crees que podrás correr sin caerte?

No necesité más explicaciones para comprender lo que Itachi quería decir. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y suspiré con cansancio.

Mierda. ¿Se podía tener más mala suerte que yo? Lo dudaba seriamente.

*************

**Hola**

**¿Qué creen que pasé ahora?**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta leerlos, además me ayudan mucho a actualizar rápido.**

**Me despido y nos leemos mañana.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	10. Esto me recuerda a una serie de TV

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

CAPÍTULO 10. ESTO ME RECUERDA A UNA SERIE DE TELEVISIÓN

_Alcé una mano temblorosa y pulsé el timbre varias veces, aguantando la respiración._

_Pero no fue Sasuke quien abrió la puerta._

_Tampoco Naruto._

_- ¿Por fin has dejado de hacerte la difícil? - sonrió Itachi._

_Puse los ojos en blanco. Normalmente era capaz de aguantar estoicamente las bromas de Itachi, pero en ese momento mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar._

_- Ya iba siendo hora – continuó él, sin darme tiempo a abrir la boca. Me echó una vistazo de arriba abajo y volvió a hablar – Me alegro de que traigas zapatillas porque las vas a necesitar. ¿Crees que podrás correr sin caerte?_

_No necesité más explicaciones para comprender lo que Itachi quería decir. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y suspiré con cansancio._

_Mierda. ¿Se podía tener más mala suerte que yo? Lo dudaba seriamente._

- ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

Itachi echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca.

- Diez minutos.

- ¿Y cuánto se tarda en llegar hasta la estación?

El Uchiha mayor arrugó la frente ligeramente mientras calculaba la respuesta.

- Unos veinte minutos.

- Bien – fue lo único que pude decir.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia la puerta del apartamento, aún abierta de par en par, pero la voz de Itachi interrumpió mis pasos. ¿Es que no comprendía que aquella era una situación de _extrema y urgente necesidad_?

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Le miré irritada y alcé las cejas.

- ¿A buscar a tu hermano y dejar de hacerme la difícil, quizás?

Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Y piensas dejarme aquí?

- ¿Y tú piensas que te voy a llevar conmigo?

- No lo pienso, lo sé – afirmó él, esbozando una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia.

Abrí la boca para decirle que aquella conversación no nos iba a llevar a ninguna parte y que dejarle que me acompañara a la estación no era una opción discutible, pero de nuevo Itachi me interrumpió. Me cogió del brazo con sus grandes manazas y, con una delicadeza impropia para alguien de su tamaño, me arrastró hacia la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas.

- Deberías dejar de hablar tanto, pierdes demasiado tiempo – me aconsejó, mientras me empujaba hacia el ascensor.

Le dediqué mi peor mirada pero por lo visto no alcanzó el nivel de intimidación que pretendía ya que Itachi esbozó su particular mueca burlona. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, todos mis esfuerzos se centraron en una tarea mucho más importante: sobrevivir en un espacio tan reducido con él ocupando casi todo el cubículo. Pura supervivencia.

20 segundos y cuatro pisos después, por fin pude ver la luz al final del túnel. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¿Y tú te quejas de mis seis pisos sin ascensor? – pregunté, en cuanto salimos a la calle y tomé mis dosis extras de oxígeno.

Itachi rió entre dientes.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme. Localicé mi vieja furgoneta aparcada al otro lado de la calle y sin perder más tiempo, me encaminé hacia ella.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde vas? – cuestionó Itachi de nuevo.

Esta situación comenzaba a ser irritante.

- ¿Dónde se supone que voy? – repliqué, dándome la vuelta y sin molestarme en disimular lo más mínimo mi engaño – A la estación. A impedir que tu hermano se suba en ese tren.

- ¿En eso? – dijo Itachi, señalando con escepticismo mi camioneta.

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿No era obvio?

- Cuando te dije que tardaríamos veinte minutos me refería a un viaje en un coche normal. No en ese trasto prehistórico – aseguró Itachi, sin dejar de mirar con escepticismo la camioneta – Además, no estoy dispuesto a poner en peligro mi integridad física.

Aquello estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. No solo se atrevía a llamar _trasto prehistórico_ a mi preciosa camioneta, sino que insinuaba que montarse en ella equivalía a arriesgar su integridad física. En mi camioneta. Seguramente el vehículo más seguro y resistente que circulaba por todo Washington. ¿Y luego dicen que los hombres entienden de coches?

- Entonces la solución es muy sencilla. No vienes y se acabó el problema.

Sin una palabra más que le diera la oportunidad perfecta para continuar la discusión, puse un pie en la carretera para cruzar la calle y, de una vez por todas, subirme en mi camioneta.

Tan solo fui capaz de dar dos pasos antes de notar como los fuertes brazos de Itachi me elevaban por los aires y me colocaba sobre su hombro cabeza abajo.

- ¡Itachi! – Exclamé, forcejeando en vano - ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? – preguntó. Aunque desde mi posición lo único que podía ver era el suelo y las piernas de Itachi avanzando a grandes zancadas, supe con seguridad que estaba sonriendo con descaro – Alejarte de ese cacharro mortal que tú llamas camioneta, montarte en un vehículo seguro y llevarte hasta la estación para que hagas entrar en razón a mi hermano.

Cuando segundos después Itachi me dejó en el suelo, me encontré de frente con un monstruoso _Jeep_ aparcado en paralelo al bordillo y ocupando al menos tres plazas. Alcé una ceja escéptica mientras me preguntaba cómo diablos iba a subir a ese bicho descomunal.

- ¿Esto es lo que tú llamas "vehículo seguro"?

Itachi se carcajeó y me volvió a coger entre sus brazos para montarme en el coche. Me abrochó el cinturón y cerró la puerta del pasajero antes de rodear el enorme _Jeep_ y montarse en el asiento del conductor. En cuanto introdujo la llave en el contacto, el motor rugió ferozmente. Maniobró hábilmente para sacar el _Jeep_ del hueco en el que lo había aparcado y enfiló la larga avenida a gran velocidad. No quise mirar las agujas del salpicadero, pero estaba segura de que Itachi excedía de largo la velocidad máxima permitida. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando tomó con brusquedad una curva y tuve la extraña sensación de que mi estómago se quedaba en el camino.

- Itachi – susurré con un hilo de voz - ¿Podrías… podrías reducir un poco la velocidad?

Itachi apartó los ojos de la carretera y me miró con intensidad.

- ¿Quieres llegar a la estación o no?

- Sí, pero a ser posible viva. Y si sigues mirándome a mí en lugar de a la carretera creo que no lo vamos a conseguir.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa despreocupada y volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera. Continuó manejando el vehículo a lo que yo denomino el "genuino estilo Uchiha" (altas velocidades, maniobras bruscas y exceso de confianza) mientras yo luchaba por calmar mis nervios.

Entre la conducción de Itachi y mi estado de nerviosismo, comenzaba a sospechar que había perdido a mi estómago para siempre.

- ¿Has pensado ya en lo que vas a decirle? – quiso saber Itachi, rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido.

¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Pensar en lo que iba a decirle a Sasuke? Bastante tenía con intentar controlar mis nervios como para pensar en elaborar mi pequeño discurso. No. Tendría que confiar en la improvisación.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿No? – repitió Itachi. De reojo pude ver como alzaba las cejas con incredulidad, pero por suerte mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la carretera – Pues deberías empezar con ello. A no ser, claro, que ya lo lleves apuntado. Ya sabes, una _lista_. Algo del tipo "diez razones sobre porqué Sasuke y Sakura son tan melodramáticos y lo dejan todo para el final".

Bufé con enfado.

- Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida, ¿verdad?

Itachi esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

- Sin duda – afirmó.

Tras lo que me pareció el viaje más largo de mi vida, a pesar de que habíamos alcanzado la estación en apenas quince minutos escasos, Itachi estacionó el _Jeep_ en el enorme aparcamiento y me ayudó a bajar. Localicé la puerta principal rápidamente, pero cuando ya me había dado la vuelta para empezar a correr, la voz de Itachi me detuvo.

_De nuevo._

- Será mejor que te lleve a hombros. Una pierna rota no creo que te ayude a alcanzar a Sasuke.

Mierda. Por lo visto a Itachi no le había quedado claro que acompañarme no era una opción.

- Itachi. No vas a venir conmigo.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Exclamó sin poder creérselo - ¿Me has dejado venir hasta aquí y ahora me tengo que quedar sin ver el espectáculo?

- Itachi – repetí – No vas a venir conmigo y no es algo discutible. Además, no va a haber ningún espectáculo digno de ver.

Itachi resopló pero comprobé aliviada que se había dado por vencido.

- Está bien – cedió finalmente – Pero prométeme que intentarás llegar a tiempo sin tropezarte y que si no lo consigues o si mi hermano no reacciona, me llamarás para que te venga a recoger.

Mi estómago se encogió ante la idea de no llegar a tiempo, o peor aún, de conseguirlo pero que aún así Sasuke decidiera subirse al tren. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

- Lo prometo.

Itachi sonrió y me envolvió con sus enormes brazos.

- Suerte, Sakura. Y no te pierdas ningún detalle, quiero una lista con todo lo que pase ahí dentro, ¿de acuerdo?

No pude evitar reírme pero aún así asentí. Me di la vuelta y me encaminé hacia la puerta principal. Eché un vistazo a los grandes paneles luminosos y rápidamente localicé el tren con destino a Philadelphia, el andén y la hora de salida. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que tan solo me quedaban ocho minutos y una enorme estación que recorrer.

Inspiré hondo y decidí que era el momento de _correr_. Lo sé, Sakura Haruno y correr combinados en una misma acción es peligro seguro, pero si pretendía alcanzar el andén caminando, por muy rápido que lo hiciera, no iba a llegar a tiempo. Así que con el consejo de Itachi en la cabeza (correr sin tropezar), ordené concentración a mi cerebro y puse en marcha mi cuerpo.

No podía ser tan difícil. De hecho, correr no lo era. Pero correr sin tropezar… aquello ya era otra historia.

_Una pierna. Luego la otra._

_Inspira._

_Espira._

_Mira al frente._

_Esquiva esa maleta._

_Escaleras mecánicas._

_Andén 12._

De nuevo, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo me sorprendieron al responder mejor bajo presión. Sin saber exactamente cómo, había llegado al andén. Giré la muñeca para echarle otro vistazo a mi reloj.

_Seis minutos_.

Recorrí el lugar con mis ojos. Un gran cártel con el número 12, maletas, familias despidiéndose, paneles luminosos indicando la hora de salida del tren… noté como la ansiedad dentro de mí comenzaba a elevarse. Y entonces, entre aquella marabunta de desconocidos, le vi. Capté un destello de cabello azabache y dejé escapar el aire que sin darme cuenta había acumulado en mi pecho. Entrecerré los ojos para asegurarme de que realmente era él. Y lo era. Allí estaba, de espaldas a mí y sentado en uno de los incómodos bancos al lado de una pareja despidiéndose.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón comenzó a bombear furiosamente y mi respiración se agitó. Me regañé a mí misma. Aquel no era el momento de híper ventilar. Inspiré profundamente y dejé que mis pasos me acercaran hacia él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerme oír, le llamé.

- ¡Sasuke!

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y pude comprobar cómo sus perfectos rasgos se transformaban en una mueca de sorpresa. Pero más allá de eso, su expresión era completamente indescifrable. Murmuró algo pero fui incapaz de entenderle.

Sin ni siquiera haber tomado conscientemente esa decisión, me di cuenta de que mis pies habían comenzado a correr de nuevo. Sasuke se levantó del banco y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarle, me hice un lío con mis propios pies y me tropecé. Bien, no podía quejarme. Llevaba casi cinco minutos corriendo y aún no me había dado de bruces contra el suelo… tampoco podía pretender lo imposible.

Sin embargo la caída que esperaba no llegó. Sus brazos me atraparon por la cintura y me ayudó a recuperar la posición vertical.

- Sasuke… - logré articular, todavía con la respiración agitada por la carrera, por la casi caída y… para qué mentir, porque sus manos aún estaban sobre mi cintura.

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, sus brazos me soltaron y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

- Sakura – dijo en un susurro, sin borrar su expresión de confusión y sorpresa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abrí la boca para responder a su pregunta, pero no encontré las palabras. Quizás debería haber hecho caso a Itachi y haber pensado en lo que iba a decirle. O por lo menos haber pensado en _cómo empezar_.

Demasiado tarde. Debería confiar en la improvisación.

- Yo he venido a… Ino me dijo que te ibas y he venido a… a despedirme… porque te vas y… hubiera venido antes, pero me acabo de enterar y…

Estaba claro que la improvisación no era lo mío. Las palabras me salían sin orden, atropelladas y sin formar ideas coherentes. ¿Y por qué demonios le estaba diciendo que había venido a despedirme cuando en realidad mi intención era que no se subiera a ese tren?

Por megafonía, una voz metálica interrumpió mis patéticos intentos de explicarme.

_- Tren con destino a Philadelphia efectúa su salida a las 14 horas 45 minutos_.

Contemplé la hora que indicaban los paneles luminosos. 14:40.

_Cinco minutos_.

_Bien, Sakura. Es hora de poner en práctica tus dotes de síntesis y resumen_.

Tomé aire de nuevo y me dispuse a contarle una versión resumida y apta para cinco minutos de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- He venido porque no puedes irte. No al menos sin antes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

Sasuke arrugó la frente y toda su sorpresa se transformó en confusión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que soy algo complicada y que mi cerebro no funciona en la misma sintonía que los demás – _resumen, Sakura, resumen_ – Sasuke yo… me obsesioné contigo el primer día que apareciste en la biblioteca. Aparecías cada tarde por allí, y te sentabas enfrente de mí ignorando que por tu culpa yo era incapaz de concentrarme en algo que no fueras tú. Y justo cuando me había resignado a no ser capaz de hacer algo de provecho en la biblioteca, apareces de la nada y te instalas en mi casa y eres encantador y amable y paciente y comprensivo… sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero deberías controlarte más. Deslumbras _demasiado_.

La mueca de confusión de Sasuke se transformó en mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Resoplé. Eso no me ayudaba a formar frases con claridad. ¿Es que ni por un momento podía dejar de deslumbrarme?

- ¿Deslumbro? – Repitió, con una nota de humor en su voz aterciopelada - ¿Quieres decir que… te deslumbro? ¿A ti?

Suspiré. ¿Acaso no era evidente?

- Constantemente – reconocí.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo ahora? ¿Te estoy deslumbrando?

- ¿Necesitas una dosis extra de ego o qué? – Espeté, sin poder contener mi irritación – Sí, lo estás haciendo. Esa sonrisa no me deja concentrarme.

Sasuke borró su media sonrisa pero pude ver como apretaba los labios, en un intento por mantener una expresión impasible y seria.

- Lo siento – se disculpó suavemente – Continúa, por favor.

Eché otra rápida mirada al enorme reloj luminoso. 14:41.

_Cuatro minutos_.

Tiempo de empezar a resumir, _de verdad_.

- El caso es que… nunca pensé que alguien como tú pudiera fijarse en mí – en ese punto, Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar pero le corté – Por favor, déjame acabar. Daba por hecho que lo mejor sería no hacerme ilusiones e intentar pensar con claridad, pero durante esas cuatro semanas no me lo pusiste demasiado fácil, ¿sabes? Porque aparte de lo obvio… – expliqué, señalándole con la mano. Lo obvio: es decir, que era una especie de dios griego del siglo XXI – aparte de lo obvio, resulta que eras encantador y divertido y estar alrededor tuyo resultaba _demasiado_ fácil. Así que intenté… intenté no enamorarme de ti pero cuando estaba empezando a asumir que eso era una tarea imposible, me besaste y luego me preparaste aquella cena la última noche… y me volviste a besar… y me dijiste todas aquellas cosas… y cuando por primera vez vi una posibilidad real, me asusté.

Sasuke abrió de nuevo la boca para decir algo, pero por lo visto estaba sin palabras. Miré una vez más el reloj de reojo. 14:42.

_Tres minutos_.

- Sasuke, creo que ya te mencioné que la única relación seria que tuve no acabó demasiado bien. Y ya sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con todo eso, pero no pude evitar tener miedo.

- Pero tú no hablaste de miedo – me recordó Sasuke en un susurro – Dijiste que tenías dudas. Al día siguiente llegué a tu casa, te encontré con aquel chico y me quedó bastante claro el motivo de tus dudas. Ya te dije que no quería forzarte así que…

- Así que decidiste aceptar esa beca y coger el primer tren que te alejara de aquí, ¿verdad?

No quise sonar dura pero no pude evitarlo. Quizás Ino tenía razón y Sasuke era demasiado exagerado en sus reacciones.

- Lo siento, Sasuke – me disculpé, en un intento por suavizar mis últimas palabras – Pero si te hubieras quedado a escucharme y no hubieras sacado conclusiones precipitadas… aquel chico es mi mejor amigo. Y vale, estuvimos juntos hace tiempo pero como ya te he dicho las cosas acabaron mal y no tiene nada que ver con mis dudas.

Miré de nuevo el reloj. 14:43.

_Dos minutos_.

Y Sasuke continuaba sin reaccionar.

- Lo siento, Sasuke – volví a disculparme – Siento no haberte dicho nada, siento haber sido una egoísta y haberte dejado sin una pista sobre lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Siento haberte hecho creer que tenía dudas cuando en realidad estaba aterrorizada de meter la pata otra vez. Pero antes de hacer o de decir nada tenía que librarme yo de mis miedos, porque tú ni te los merecías ni tenías nada que ver con ellos, y llegar a una conclusión…

- ¿Y lo has hecho? – Preguntó, traspasándome con sus ojos negros - ¿Has llegado ya a una conclusión?

Tragué saliva y asentí débilmente. Eché otro vistazo al reloj. 14:44.

_Un minuto_.

Un minuto y solo se me ocurre soltar el comentario más penoso de toda la historia de las persecuciones por aeropuertos, estaciones de trenes y paradas de autobús.

- ¿No te recuerda esto a una serie de televisión? – Sasuke abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas, sin comprender a lo que me refería – Ya sabes… yo soy como Ross y tú como Rachel… estás a punto de irte y yo vengo como una loca a intentar detenerte… salvando las distancias, claro.

Es oficial: tengo el don de la oportunidad.

Sasuke rió entre dientes y sus labios se volvieron a curvar en su típica sonrisa torcida.

- ¿De verdad crees que me parezco a Jennifer Aniston?

Ya había abierto la boca para intentar arreglar mi metedura de pata, pero un nuevo anuncio por megafonía me interrumpió.

_- Último aviso para los pasajeros del tren con destino a Philadelphia. El tren está a punto de efectuar su salida_.

Mi estómago se encogió y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Los abrí de nuevo tras haber inspirado profundamente y encontré el valor necesario para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Me encontré con una mirada intensa que me obligó a contener la respiración.

- ¿Vas a coger ese tren? – pregunté en un susurro.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo y echó un rápido vistazo a los paneles luminosos, antes de volver a descargar toda la fuerza de su mirada sobre mí.

- Supongo que eso es una pregunta retórica – murmuró en un tono igual de susurrante que el mío.

Abrí de nuevo la boca para decir algo, pero una vez más fui interrumpida. Aunque en esa ocasión, por algo más agradable. Sí, definitivamente los labios de Sasuke eran mucho más agradables que una voz dando un último aviso por megafonía.

Sus labios me atraparon en un beso. Y no sé si es por haber leído demasiados clásicos románticos y por ser una sentimental sin remedio que se imagina cosas donde no las hay, pero en ese momento supe que con ese beso Sasuke me estaba intentando hacer entender toda su mezcla de sentimientos. Pude descifrar alivio, atracción, determinación, cariño, convicción y por encima de todo, algo demasiado fuerte. Algo que todavía no me atrevía a mencionar en voz alta. Enterré mis manos en su pelo y le devolví el beso con ganas, tratando yo también de expresar todos esos sentimientos que no era capaz de dejar claros con mis palabras. Sus manos atraparon mi cintura y me apretó contra su pecho, con fuerza y con delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

Nos separamos con la respiración agitada. Le miré en silencio durante unos segundos y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha. Sasuke me imitó y sus perfectos labios dibujaron una sonrisa amplia y genuina.

Me sentí aliviada al comprobar en ese momento que, _por fin_, las piezas iban encajando. Y que en lugar de miedo, de temores y de excusas con las que intentar protegerme, mi cabeza solo podía pensar en sonreír. Y en reír, y en correr, y en cogerle de la mano y besarle otra vez. Y en aprender todo lo que se pudiera aprender sobre él y dejarle que aprendiera todo sobre mí.

Miré alrededor mío y por primera vez me di cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado solos.

- Espero que estés seguro de no querer coger ese tren. No sé si podrán cambiarte tu billete para otro día.

Sasuke rió entre dientes y volvió a atrapar mi cintura, envolviéndome en un brazo. Apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza y me estrechó con fuerza.

- Tonta, Sakura – murmuró entre mi pelo – Con lo que me ha costado atraparte, ¿crees que ahora me voy a escapar?

No dije nada porque ya tenía muy clara la respuesta. Y aunque lo intentara, con lo que me había costado _a mí_ atraparle, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de que le dejara escapar.

* * * * * *

Las estruendosas carcajadas de Itachi retumbaron por todo el restaurante. Unas cuantas cabezas curiosas se volvieron hacia nosotros para comprobar quién era el artífice de semejante escándalo. Me sonrojé violentamente y enterré mi cara entre mis manos, en un desesperado intento por huir de las miradas burlonas de Itachi y dejar claro al resto de los clientes que aquel oso descomunal que se reía a mandíbula batiente y yo no teníamos nada que ver, que no nos conocíamos de nada.

Algo bastante difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta que compartíamos una mesa con otras cuatro personas más.

- ¿Una serie de televisión? – Logró articular Itachi entre sus risas - ¿Dijiste… dijiste que aquello te recordaba a una serie de televisión?

Itachi se llevó una mano a los ojos para secar las lágrimas que se le habían escapado a causa de su histérico ataque de risa. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza al ver que el resto de la mesa tampoco era capaz de contenerse, aunque por suerte no estaban siendo tan escandalosos como Itachi.

Mi ira aumentó hasta niveles insospechados cuando me di cuenta de que incluso Sasuke, aunque de manera muy disimulada, se estaba riendo _de mí_.

- Sí, Itachi. Eso fue exactamente lo que dije – escupí.

Las carcajadas de Itachi aumentaron de intensidad ante mi confesión. Esperé pacientemente a que se recuperara de su ataque.

- Jamás había conocido a alguien con un don como el tuyo para decir las palabras perfectas en el momento exacto – reconoció sin molestarse en ocultar su tono socarrón – Una serie de televisión – repitió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Ah sí, Itachi?

Sentí como Sasuke ponía una mano sobre mi rodilla, intentando tranquilizarme.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, Sakura – susurró con voz serena – Ya sabes cómo es él.

Le ignoré por completo. En su lugar, mantuve mis ojos clavados sobre el Uchiha mayor con una única palabra danzando en mi cabeza. _VENGANZA_. Sí, en mayúsculas y con letra cursiva. Itachi me devolvió la mirada, desafiante, burlón y completamente ignorante sobre la que se le venía encima.

- Curioso comentario viniendo de alguien que se pasa las tardes del sábado encerrado en casa, enganchado a las telenovelas que dan por el canal de pago.

Todo rastro de burla se borró de las facciones de Itachi en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras en voz alta. El resto de la mesa volvió a estallar en carcajadas, incluida Ino que, aunque intentaba disimular sus risas, no lo estaba consiguiendo en absoluto.

- Estás jugando con fuego, Sakura – me advirtió en un murmullo bajo y ronco.

Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Alcé las cejas, incitándole. Estaba segura de que no se iba a atrever.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Itachi abrió la boca.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe cuál es la afición favorita de Sakura? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a los demás. Todos agitaron la cabeza por lo que Itachi se volvió hacia Sasuke - ¿Tú, Sasuke?

_Mierda_. Sí que se iba a atrever.

Sasuke también negó con la cabeza.

- Hacer listas – confesó Itachi.

_Traidor_.

Le lancé un trozó de pan pero Itachi lo esquivó hábilmente. Me dirigió su genuina sonrisa socarrona y continuó con su explicación.

- Me extraña que ninguno de vosotros esté al tanto de esa faceta de Sakura. De hecho, yo lo sé desde el primer momento que la conocí. ¿Sabéis lo que encontré en su habitación el primer día que fui a su casa? – Todos negaron de nuevo – Una lista. ¿Qué decía? – Itachi hizo una pausa dramática y se llevó una mano al mentón, fingiendo pensar durante unos segundos - ¡Ah, sí! Se titulaba "cinco razones para no enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha"

Ya estaba. El muy traidor se había atrevido.

Lo último que vi antes de volver a enterrar la cara entre mis brazos fue la mueca triunfal de Itachi. Y entonces, tras unos segundos de silencio y asimilación, los otros cuatro rompieron a reír esta vez con más fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Sakura? – Se hizo oír Hinata por encima de las risas – Estoy segura de que podría haberte ayudado.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que me empapelaras la habitación con tu propia lista de "150 razones para enamorarse del mejor amigo de mi novio"? No, gracias.

Las risas aumentaron de volumen. Noté como la mano de Sasuke rodeaba mi cintura. Se inclinó sobre mí y sus labios rozaron mi piel cuando habló en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda echarle un vistazo a esa lista? – pidió, en lo que yo ya había aprendido a identificar como su tono más persuasivo. Ese con el que normalmente conseguía todo lo que se proponía.

En un momento tan vergonzoso como aquel, no me atreví a mirarle directamente a los ojos y encontrarme con esa sonrisa torcida que sabía con seguridad estaría exhibiendo. En lugar de eso, clavé mis ojos en el lado opuesto de la mesa y negué con la cabeza.

- Ni lo sueñes.

Sasuke rió suavemente.

- Puedo ser muy persuasivo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Como para demostrar la verdad que encerraban sus palabras, se inclinó todavía más sobre mí y apretó sus labios con delicadeza sobre un punto especialmente sensible para mí, justo debajo de mi oreja.

_Traidor_. Sabía de sobra que ese era uno de mis puntos débiles.

- Trata de embaucar a otro, Uchiha – gruñí entre dientes – Sabes que conmigo tus trucos no funcionan.

- ¿Estás segura? – murmuró contra mi piel.

Depositó unos cuantos besos en ese mismo punto y automáticamente me di cuenta de que tanto mis rodillas como mi resolución comenzaban a flaquear.

- Segurísima – conseguí articular.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Sus labios dejaron de atacar ese punto tan delicado y centró toda su atención en la línea de mi mandíbula. A medida que sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello hasta mi garganta, mis ganas de negarle lo que quería comenzaban a abandonarme.

- ¿Entonces ni siquiera puedo echarle un vistazo? ¿Aunque sea pequeño?

Quise negar con la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo no respondió a las órdenes que le enviaba mi cerebro. Su nariz recorrió mi cuello, aspirando delicadamente mi olor. Sabía que había una razón muy poderosa para no dejarle ver esa lista, pero por algún extraño motivo no podía recordarla.

- Bueno… puede que… - comencé a ceder. Entonces sus labios volvieron a ese punto debajo de mi oreja y perdí toda capacidad de pensar con coherencia – Está bien. Puedes echarle los vistazos que quieras.

Sasuke rió entre dientes y me besó en la mejilla. Se enderezó con su media sonrisa bailando en sus labios, su mano todavía alrededor de mi cintura y una expresión triunfal.

Gruñí y me enfadé conmigo misma por ser tan débil. Sasuke comenzaba ya a ser consciente del poder _deslumbrante_ y aturdidor que ejercía sobre mí y no tenía remordimiento alguno en utilizarlo.

Quise enfadarme también con él pero en cuanto le miré a los ojos y vi su enorme sonrisa, se me hizo imposible. Así que a pesar de que acababa de aceptar enseñarle a Sasuke mi patética lista, sonreí. Porque la vida era perfecta.

Y porque a pesar de ser igual de torpe, de sonrojarme con tanta facilidad como siempre ante las bromas de Itachi, de no ser capaz de controlar los ataques hiperactivos de Hinata y de estar a punto de revelar esa lista que tenía enterrada en el fondo de mi armario y que ya no servía para nada, la vida seguía siendo perfecta.

Tenía a Sasuke a mi lado, ¿qué más podía pedir?

*************

**Hola**

**¡Kya! **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta leerlos, además me ayudan mucho a actualizar rápido.**

**Me despido y nos leemos.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	11. Epílogo: Aficionados a las listas

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

EPÍLOGO: AFICIONADOS A LAS LISTAS.

La vida era perfecta.

Bueno.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que la universidad había pasado a ser mi primera casa y ni siquiera me agradecían las horas extras que echaba allí, a cierto profesor empeñado en joderme el resto de mi carrera universitaria y el rayón en la impecable pintura de mi Volvo, cortesía de Itachi.

Pero aparte de eso, la vida era perfecta.

Y todo gracias a un ángel.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Se puede saber qué coño habéis hecho tú y tu hermano con mi camioneta?

Un ángel bastante mal hablado, por cierto.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarme con la ira de Sakura. Normalmente, los enfados de Sakura, lejos de asustarme, me resultaban extremadamente divertidos. Cuando gritaba y apretaba los puños con rabia, solía parecerse a un pequeño gatito incapaz de asustar. Excepto cuando esos enfados tenían que ver con su camioneta, claro. Entonces, el gatito se asemejaba a un tigre y lo más aconsejable en esas ocasiones era _temerla_.

Me llevé una mano al pelo y lo revolví nerviosamente, al tiempo que esbozaba su sonrisa favorita en un intento por aplacar su ira.

El truco no funcionó. Sakura se cruzó fuertemente de brazos y frunció el ceño, esperando mi respuesta.

- Verás, Sakura… - comencé, dubitativo – Itachi se llevó tu camioneta al taller para darle una mano de pintura y… _quizás_ no se dio cuenta de que no es bueno forzar el motor…

- ¿_Quizás_? ¿Cómo que quizás? ¿Quieres decir que quizás Itachi pasó de los 80 kilómetros con mi pobre camioneta? – preguntó Sakura, abriendo los ojos horrorizada.

Vaya. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Quizás – confesé finalmente.

Sakura gruñó y clavó sus ojos sobre mí con furia.

- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora, Sasuke? Necesito mi camioneta.

Me levanté del sofá y de cuatro zancadas cubrí el espacio que había entre nosotros. La rodeé con mis brazos y a pesar de que al principio trató de zafarse de mí, finalmente se dio por vencida y dejó que la abrazara, aunque seguía de brazos cruzados, como queriendo darme a entender que aún continuaba enfadada.

Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya.

- En el taller nos han dicho que tardarán una semana en arreglarlo.

- ¿Una semana? – Exclamó ella – No puedo estar una semana sin mi cam…

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla. Sakura me miró con irritación pero me hizo caso.

- Ya sabes que siempre nos queda otra opción – le recordé.

Automáticamente negó con la cabeza y se deshizo de mi abrazo. Intenté atraparla de nuevo pero se alejó de mí.

- Ni hablar.

- Sakura… - dije en mi tono más persuasivo.

- No, Sasuke – negó en tono firme, de nuevo a unos cuantos metros de mí y cruzada de brazos en actitud defensiva – Y no me hables con ese tono tan persuasivo ni me mires con esa cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Pero es nuestro aniversario – traté de hacerla entrar en razón.

- Precisamente por eso. Porque es nuestro aniversario y yo no tengo dinero para comprarte un coche nuevo, no quiero que te gastes dinero en comprármelo a mí.

Esta vez fui yo quien se cruzó de brazos y la miré con irritación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan… _cabezota_? Después de un año juntos me había quedado claro que las sorpresas y los regalos entraban en la lista de "cosas-desagradables-para-Sakura-Haruno" pero… ¿ni en nuestro primer aniversario iba a dejarme comprarle un pequeño detalle?

Vale, quizás un coche nuevo no entraba dentro de la definición de "pequeño detalle", pero realmente era algo que necesitaba.

- Que yo sepa aún soy lo suficientemente maduro como para decidir en qué me gasto _mi_ dinero.

- Y que yo sepa esta no es la primera vez que te digo lo poco que me gusta que te gastes _tu_ dinero en cosas innecesarias – abrí la boca para replicar, pero Sakura me interrumpió – Y sí, un coche nuevo es algo innecesario. Además de ostentoso y exagerado.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación pero a medio camino pareció pensárselo mejor, ya que se volvió de nuevo y se acercó a mí. En algún rincón de mi mente todavía guardaba la esperanza de que se hubiera arrepentido y por una vez me dejara regalarle algo como hacen todos los novios decentes, pero su mirada aún irritada me indicó todo lo contrario.

- Y nada de compincharse con Hinata para organizar cenas sorpresas, ¿entendido? – Me advirtió con un brillo peligroso en la mirada – Nos quedaremos en casa comiendo pizza y viendo una película.

Gruñí entre dientes para mostrarle mi descontento, pero aún así asentí con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, debería haberme imaginado que Hinata tendría otra idea totalmente diferente sobre cómo deberíamos celebrar Sakura y yo nuestro primer aniversario.

- ¿Pizza y una película en casa? – Repitió Hinata horrorizada en cuanto le relaté el plan de Sakura - ¿Está loca?

Me encogí de hombros intentando quitarle importancia.

- Ya sabes cómo es Sakura – le recordé – No le gustan los planes ostentosos.

_Ni las sorpresas, ni coches nuevos como regalo de aniversario_, gruñí para mis adentros.

- Y también sabes que la definición de Sakura de "ostentoso" no coincide con la del resto del mundo – puntualizó Hinata - ¿Qué tenías pensado?

- Comprarle un… mmm… coche nuevo. Ya sabes, como Itachi averió su camioneta y…

Dejé la frase en suspenso para analizar la expresión de Hinata. Se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba con la cabeza ladeada, con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad en sus ojos mientras recapacitaba mis palabras. Me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla y esperé pacientemente su veredicto.

- ¿Un coche nuevo? – dijo finalmente. Asentí con la cabeza – Jamás pensé que coincidiría con ella, pero realmente eso es un regalo _ostentoso_.

Alcé las cejas sorprendido. Si Hinata, aficionada a hacer todo a lo grande, opinaba que mi idea era ostentosa es porque, _quizás_, me había pasado un poco con mis planes.

- Es algo que Sakura necesita – traté de defenderme – Y la verdad, me pareció que nuestro primer aniversario era un buen momento para regalárselo. ¿No se supone que en los aniversarios se hacen cosas románticas?

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Claro, Sasuke. Pero entre su plan de pizza y quedarse en casa y el tuyo de regalarle un coche nuevo, creo que hay otras opciones más asequibles para todos e igual de románticas.

Fruncí el ceño mientras trataba de encontrar un plan alternativo para nuestra noche. Algo romántico pero no exagerado, que no hiciera sentir incómoda a Sakura pero que al mismo tiempo la sorprendiera. Aunque tampoco de manera evidente ya que ella odiaba las sorpresas…

Gruñí con frustración. Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y enterré la cara entre mis manos. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar un plan perfecto?

- No se me ocurre nada – confesé finalmente, dándome por vencido.

- Hombres. Nunca confíes en ellos para organizar algo romántico – murmuró Hinata por lo bajo.

Levanté la cabeza y le dirigí una mirada envenenada, dándole a entender que había captado con total claridad sus palabras. Hinata me dedicó una falsa sonrisa inocente.

- ¿A ti se te ha ocurrido algo?

Hinata borró su sonrisa y rodó los ojos.

- Por supuesto, Sasuke. La duda ofende – aseguró ella, muy pagada de sí misma.

- ¿Y serías tan amable de alumbrarme con tu maravilloso plan? – pregunté, sin preocuparme en ocultar mi irritación.

Hinata bufó por mi tono pero aún así se inclinó hacia mí sobre la mesa como si estuviera a punto de preparar un plan conspiratorio.

- ¿Hay algo especial que lleves un tiempo planeando proponerle a Sakura? – preguntó Hinata – Y no, nada que involucre coches nuevos ostentosos.

Volví a fruncir el ceño en un intento por concentrarme. Pero por más que lo intentara, no se me ocurría nada.

- Vamos, Sasuke. Piensa. Seguro que hay algo – me urgió Hinata.

Cerré los ojos y me llevé una mano al puente de mi nariz, apretando con fuerza. Algo especial que proponerle a Sakura, algo que llevara tiempo pensando en proponerle…

Abrí los ojos súbitamente y me encontré de nuevo con la sonrisa condescendiente de Hinata, como si ella ya supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

- Ahora que lo dices, puede que haya algo – dije, antes de pasar a contarle a Hinata la idea que llevaba rondando mi cabeza unas cuantas semanas.

En cuanto terminé de exponerle a grandes rasgos mi plan, ella esbozó una gran sonrisa y comenzó a dar palmas y a botar sobre su silla con excitación, como si le acabaran de dar un chute de cafeína. Rodé los ojos y reí entre dientes.

- Estupendoestupendoestupendo – recitó Hinata sin dejar de dar palmas y sin parar para tomar aire o para separar sus palabras – Entonces necesitaremos a Itachi y a alguien que la distraiga mientras lo preparamos todo. Creo que Ino podría encargarse de eso. ¡Oh! Y también un piano, por supuesto.

Gruñí, desesperado. ¿También un piano? ¿Había algo más… cliché?

- ¿Un piano? – me quejé en voz alta.

Hinata dejó de botar en su silla y me lanzó su típica mirada asesina.

- Sí. También un piano. ¿Quieres hacer algo romántico o no?

Asentí con la cabeza, pero aún así abrí la boca para replicar. Hinata me cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- Pues entonces cierra la boca y déjame a mí encargarme de la parte romántica.

Hice exactamente lo que me ordenó sin protestar ni una palabra más. La experiencia y los consejos de Sakura me habían enseñado que discutir con Hinata era una completa pérdida de tiempo.

* * * * *

- Vale. Entonces, repasémoslo todo desde el principio – ordenó Hinata.

Itachi y yo cruzamos miradas de desesperación. Escondidos en la cocina del apartamento que compartían mi hermano e Ino, alejados de miradas y oídos indiscretos, Hinata, Itachi y yo dábamos los últimos detalles a nuestro plan sorpresa. Mientras tanto, en el salón, Ino y Naruto preparaban la mesa para nuestra tradicional cena de los jueves, al tiempo que trataban de bloquear las intentonas de Sakura, que llevaba toda la noche intentando colarse en la cocina para enterarse de qué nos traíamos entre manos.

Y es que, aunque Hinata había puesto todo su empeño en no levantar sospechas durante todos esos días de conspiración, Sakura ya se olía algo.

- ¿_Otra vez_? – nos quejamos Itachi y yo.

Hinata nos taladró con sus ojos perlados.

- Sí. Otra vez – afirmó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplica.

- Hinata, es la novena vez que repasamos el plan – le recordó Itachi.

- Exacto. Y como en las ocho veces anteriores vuestros minúsculos cerebros no han sido capaces de captar todos los detalles del plan, es necesario repasarlo una vez más.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario de Hinata, pero por lo visto Itachi no se tomó tan bien su pequeño remarque sobre nuestra supuestamente limitada capacidad intelectual. Se apoyó contra la encimera de mármol de la cocina, cruzado de brazos, y miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido. Ella, por su parte, ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mirada asesina de mi hermano.

- Gracias por el piropo a nuestro cerebro.

- De nada – dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa y sin querer darse por aludida por las palabras claramente sarcásticas de Itachi.

Itachi suspiró con desesperación y descruzó sus enormes brazos para pasarse una mano por la cara. Sonreí divertido ante la escena; Hinata era la única persona capaz de sacar de quicio a mi hermano. Y eso, hablando de Itachi, eran palabras mayores.

- Sigo viendo innecesario repasarlo todo una vez más – insistió él – Además, llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí metidos conspirando y por si tu superdotado cerebro no se había dado cuenta, Sakura ya sospecha algo de nosotros.

Hinata borró automáticamente su sonrisa y volvió a adoptar su mueca asesina. Se levantó de la silla en la que había estado cómodamente sentada hasta el momento y se encaró a Itachi, sin importarle en absoluto la diferencia de altura y de masa muscular que había entre los dos.

- Itachi – comenzó Hinata con voz falsamente dulce – Itachi, voy a intentar traducir mis palabras a tu lenguaje para que me entiendas de una vez. Tienes dos opciones: una – dijo, levantando un dedo para enfatizar sus palabras – repasamos todo el plan de principio a fin y las veces que sea necesario para que lo memorices perfectamente y te lo sepas tan bien como las portadas de Playboy de este año; o dos – prosiguió, levantando un segundo dedo – hago una lista con todos los pasos que tienes que seguir y te la escribo con rotulador permanente en la frente para que cada vez que te mires en el espejo lo recuerdes todo. ¿Qué prefieres?

El silencio invadió la cocina durante unos segundos. Itachi frunció el ceño y casi pude ver los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando rápidamente para llegar a la conclusión correcta. Apreté los labios con fuerza para evitar que la risa se me escapara y cuando Itachi por fin abrió la boca, los tres supimos quién había ganado la batalla.

- Supongo que lo de repasar el plan otra vez no es _tan_ mala idea – cedió finalmente con un gruñido.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Estupendo. Pero creo que mantendré lo de la lista y el rotulador permanente como plan B, por si lo de memorizar no se te da bien – Hinata se volvió hacia mí y preguntó - ¿Tú lo tienes todo claro, Sasuke?

No me pude concentrar en la pregunta de Hinata ya que una de sus palabras se había quedado haciendo eco en mi cabeza, como el estribillo de una canción pegajosa que no eres capaz de quitarte de encima.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando Hinata ya había abierto la boca con la intención de repetirme la pregunta, todo encajó. Acababa de encontrar el detalle necesario para que el plan sorpresa fuera perfecto.

- Una lista – dije en voz alta.

Hinata me miró confusa e Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde viene esa fijación con las listas?

Ignoré las palabras de mi hermano y me disponía a explicarle mi idea a Hinata, con la certeza de que le parecería perfecta, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió súbitamente. Los tres levantamos la cabeza y nos encontramos con la figura de Sakura, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta y mirándonos intensamente.

Como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, Itachi, Hinata y yo compusimos nuestra mueca más inocente. Sakura alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Rápidamente, Hinata echo mano de nuestro "kit de urgencia", preparado para intromisiones inoportunas, y comenzó a batir con energía un par de huevos. Le dio un codazo mal disimulado a Itachi y me lanzó una mirada significativa a mí para que nos pusiéramos a trabajar de una vez.

- Estamos preparando la cena, Sakura – explicó ella con tono neutro.

Sakura nos observó trabajar en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Estáis tramando algo – dijo finalmente.

Hinata rodó los ojos, pero Sakura la interrumpió antes de que pudiera replicar.

- De hecho… - prosiguió, pensativa. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza; conocía demasiado bien a Sakura como para saber que nos había pillado – de hecho creo que estáis tramando algo contra mí. Claro, eso explica que haya tenido que distraer a Ino y a Naruto para que me dejaran entrar en la cocina de una vez.

Itachi y yo la miramos con la culpabilidad reflejada en nuestras caras, pero Hinata no se dio por vencida. Con un bufido indignado, dejó caer el tenedor con el que había batido los huevos y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sakura.

Sabía que las palabras que iban a salir de la boca de Hinata no iban a ser precisamente agradables, pero aún así no pude sentirme culpable. Si había alguien capaz de mentir a Sakura y asegurar que nuestro plan conspirador continuara adelante, ésa era Hinata.

- Sakura – comenzó Hinata en ese falso tono dulce. Itachi y yo entrecerramos los ojos ante la que se avecinaba – Ya sé que Sasuke te tiene demasiado consentida, pero de verdad, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo.

Aquel comentario realmente estaba de sobra pero decidí callarme la boca porque por lo visto Hinata había logrado su propósito. Sakura abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir y Hinata aprovechó ese pequeño momento de confusión para empujarla sin más miramientos fuera de la cocina, alegando que su presencia distraía a los cocineros en general y a mí en particular.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la tregua momentánea, Sakura no se dio por vencida tan fácilmente. En cuanto la cena estuvo preparada y servida en la mesa del pequeño comedor, logró colocar a Itachi estratégicamente a su lado y lo más lejos posible de Hinata y de mí. En cuanto nos dimos cuenta de la maniobra, nos miró y sonrió desafiante.

_Divide y vencerás_.

Por suerte, Itachi reaccionó a tiempo y ni siquiera con el soborno de una suscripción anual gratuita a Playboy, Sakura consiguió que mi hermano soltara prenda.

La siguiente víctima fue Hinata. Vi como sus ojos perlados brillaron con excitación en cuanto Sakura mencionó algo sobre centros comerciales y todas las tarde juntas de compras, pero tras unos segundos de duda, Hinata negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera perfecta para secuestrar a Sakura y pasearla por todas las tiendas de la ciudad, sin necesidad de tener que revelar nada sobre nuestro plan conspirador a cambio.

Sakura decidió dejarme a mí para el último lugar. No sé si lo planeó así porque pretendía ponerme nervioso durante toda la noche antes de atacar o porque sabía que en un espacio tan reducido como la cabina de mi coche, su proximidad y su perfume me afectarían más y mi voluntad flaquearía.

- Itachi y Hinata no están dispuestos a contarme nada, pero tú te apiadaras de tu pobre novia y me contarás lo que estáis tramado, ¿verdad, Sasuke? – susurró en un tono extremadamente dulce y batiendo las pestañas exageradamente.

Aparté la mirada de ella para concentrarme con claridad en la carretera. Inspiré profundamente, pero su olor me invadió los pulmones y lo de mantener la mente despejada se convertía por momentos en una tarea demasiado complicada.

- Sakura, no estamos tramando nada.

Oí como bufó levemente pero rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a susurrar en ese tono dulce que debería tener prohibido utilizar.

- Sasuke, creía que ya habíamos pasado la fase de la negación. Los dos sabemos que estáis tramando algo. ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

- Sakura…

Pero justo entonces, cuando había conseguido calmarme e inmunizarme lo suficiente como para mentir con convicción, Sakura pronunció esas dos palabras fatídicas.

- Por favor.

Antes de que me diera cuenta de ello y pudiera impedirlo, mi cuerpo reaccionó por su propia cuenta y giré la cabeza para encontrarme con sus enormes ojos jades, mirándome suplicantes.

Mierda. Tenía un problema. Sakura estaba dispuesta a jugar sucio.

Por si el tono persuasivo y la mirada suplicante no fueran suficientes para minar mi determinación, Sakura se inclinó hacia mí y sin previo aviso comenzó a depositar besos suaves en mi cuello. Cerré los puños con fuerza alrededor del volante con la intención de mantener mi concentración donde debía estar: en la carretera. En la carretera, y no en los labios de Sakura deslizándose lenta y tortuosamente sobre mi piel…

Jugar sucio debería estar prohibido.

Antes de que pudiera perder el control definitivamente, vislumbré el edificio de Sakura y Hinata al final de la calle. Apreté el pedal del acelerador y aparqué el Volvo con brusquedad delante de la puerta. Desabroché el cinturón, suspirando al girarme para separar a Sakura y sujetarla por los hombros a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Era imprescindible guardar algo de distancia de seguridad porque estaba seguro de que mi autocontrol no iba a ser capaz de aguantar por más tiempo el juego sucio. Un intento más, y no me hacía responsable de mis actos.

Miré a Sakura intensamente durante unos segundos, en un intento desesperado por hacer que probara su propia medicina. ¿Cuál era la palabra que utilizaba ella?

_Deslumbrar_.

Exacto, deslumbrar. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento: deslumbrarla.

- Sakura – susurré con suavidad utilizando mi propio tono persuasivo. Ese que normalmente me funcionaba tan bien con ella – Sakura, créeme por favor. No estamos tramando nada.

Sakura arrugó la frente, pero aún así continuó en silencio.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – pregunté en el mismo tono suave. Sakura asintió débilmente. Estupendo. Ahora era su determinación la que comenzaba a flaquear - ¿Puedes ser una chica buena, dejarme que te acompañe hasta la puerta y olvidarte de tus supuestas teorías conspiratorias?

Para enfatizar mi petición, deslicé mis manos desde sus hombros hasta su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, besándola castamente en los labios. Me separé lentamente y observé con placer como su respiración se había agitado. Señal inequívoca de que Sakura estaba a punto de caer.

- Está bien – cedió finalmente con un suspiro.

No pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros cuando salí del coche y lo rodeé rápidamente para abrir la puerta del pasajero y ayudarla a salir. Sakura debería saber ya que si decidía jugar sucio, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

Y las consecuencias eran que siempre, _siempre_ era yo quien ganaba.

* * * * *

A pesar de que había logrado aplacar las sospechas de Sakura, Hinata decidió que lo mejor sería emplear una nueva táctica de distracción para cubrir posibles lagunas en nuestro plan. Táctica de distracción según Hinata, método para cabrear a Sakura y forzarla a que descargara su ira sobre mí el día de nuestro aniversario según mis propias palabras.

Sin hacer caso a mis quejas, Hinata secuestró a Sakura en contra de su voluntad y también de la mía y la escondió en el apartamento que compartían las dos durante toda la tarde de nuestro día clave. No había que discurrir demasiado para llegar a la conclusión de que Hinata había decidido someter a mi novia a una nueva sesión de "Barbie Sakura". Aquella maniobra no conjugaba precisamente bien con nuestro plan conspiratorio, pero Hinata había decidido por sí misma que aquella táctica de distracción era necesaria y ni Itachi ni yo pudimos replicar nada.

Así que cuando por fin Hinata me dejó entrar en el apartamento, me encontré con Sakura perfectamente peinada y maquillada, envuelta en un vestido azul que le quedaba demasiado bien. Sonreí al comprobar lo hermosa que estaba y al ver que, una vez más, no había podido escapar de Hinata.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y me miró con enojo.

- Ahora que Hinata ya ha jugado a las Barbies conmigo, ¿puedes decirme en qué consiste el plan para esta noche? Y no me digas que durante estos días no habéis estado conspirando contra mí porque…

- Sakura, ya te dije que no estábamos tramando nada – corté su discurso, llevándola la contraria. Me encogí de hombros con aparente indiferencia – Vamos a ceñirnos a tu plan. Pizza y película en casa, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Coloqué la caja de pizza sobre la mesa del comedor pero Sakura no se movió de su sitio, junto a la puerta de la cocina. Continuó mirándome en silencio durante unos segundos, como tratando de averiguar dónde estaba la trampa.

- ¿Me puedes explicar entonces por qué Hinata estaba tan empeñada en ponerme uno de sus vestidos?

Volví a encogerme de hombros mientras preparaba la mesa para cenar.

- Ya sabes cómo es. Para ella, un aniversario no es un aniversario si la gente no va bien vestida. A mí me ha obligado a ponerme camisa – comenté, señalando mi ropa.

Sakura pareció convencida por mis palabras, ya que se acercó lentamente a la mesa y atisbó por encima de mi hombro.

- ¿Qué peli has traído?

Rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi cazadora y saqué la película. Sakura la cogió entre sus manos y rodó los ojos al ver el título.

_- El diario de Noa_ – leyó en voz alta - ¿Se puede ser más cliché?

Me di la vuelta y comprobé que, a pesar de sus palabras, una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. La envolví entre mis brazos y la estreché contra mi pecho.

- Si por cliché quieres decir romántico, entonces no. No se puede ser más romántico.

Sakura rió entre dientes y yo no pude evitar sonreír de lado. Me incliné sobre ella para susurrarle en el oído.

- Por cierto, deberías ser más permisiva con Hinata. Realmente estás preciosa.

Observé complacido como el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. A pesar de ello, Sakura volvió a rodar los ojos y me dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el pecho.

- Vamos, Señor Romántico. Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a cenar antes de que se nos enfríe la pizza.

Cenamos tranquilamente, sin quejas sobre supuestos planes conspiradores, sesiones de belleza con Hinata, camionetas averiadas o regalos de aniversario ostentosos. Tan solo disfrutamos de nuestra mutua compañía en el pequeño apartamento de Sakura, como una noche cualquiera más.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que aquella noche realmente no era como cualquier otra no me abandonó durante toda la velada. Cuando la película terminó y Sakura estaba a punto de descubrir la segunda parte del plan sorpresa, o mejor dicho la sorpresa propiamente dicha, imploré porque conservara su buen humor durante el resto de la noche. El plan estaba pensado especialmente para ella y no tendría sentido seguir adelante con él si Sakura no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo? – Propuse casualmente – A Hinata no le haría gracia enterarse de que nos ha vestido tan bien para quedarnos toda la noche en casa.

Sakura aceptó y tras ponerse un abrigo, dejó que la guiara a través de la puerta del apartamento hacia el ascensor. Una vez fuera del edificio, examiné con cuidado los coches estacionados en la calle. Suspiré con alivio al comprobar que Itachi había cumplido con su parte del plan y había retirado la vieja camioneta de Sakura, ya reparada, para evitar posibles fugas.

Coloqué una mano en su cintura y la conduje hacia mi Volvo, aparcado al final de la calle, en un intento por distraerla y que no se diera cuenta de la evidente ausencia de su camioneta. La maniobra funcionó ya que logré hacer que se sentara en el asiento del pasajero sin que notara nada extraño. Rodeé el coche y una vez dentro, me giré hacia ella y me dispuse a poner en práctica de nuevo mi supuesto poder _deslumbrante_.

- Sakura, ¿confías en mí? – le pregunté con seriedad.

Ella me miró confusa durante unos instantes.

- Por supuesto, Sasuke – respondió ella sin ningún asomo de duda.

Suspiré antes de seguir adelante con la parte más difícil del plan. Saqué un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo mostré a Sakura.

- ¿Sasuke, qué…? – comenzó a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

- Sshh – susurré con suavidad, colocando el pañuelo delante de sus ojos– Confía en mí, por favor.

Acaricié su mejilla durante unos segundos y Sakura pareció relajarse. Apoyó su cabeza contra el asiento pero pude ver como fruncía los labios con desaprobación.

- Ahora ya no me puedes negar que todos estos días habéis estado conspirando contra mí.

Reí entre dientes.

- Supongo que me has pillado.

Sakura frunció los labios con más fuerza pero no dijo nada. Arranqué el coche y el motor rugió con suavidad, rompiendo el mutismo en el que nos habíamos sumidos. Después de unos minutos conduciendo en absoluto silencio, Sakura abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar. Suspiré aliviado al comprobar que no estaba tan enfadada como para retirarme la palabra.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

- Lo sé – reconocí suspirando – Y tú sabes que me encanta sorprenderte. Vamos, Sakura. ¿No puedes por lo menos fingir un poco de entusiasmo? ¿Aunque sea por mí?

Mi petición pareció ablandar un poco su corazón, ya que dejó de apretar los labios y fue su turno para suspirar.

- Solo te digo que como vuestro plan conspirador tenga que ver con coches nuevos, caros y ostentosos, estáis muertos. Los tres.

Volví a reír entre dientes al darme cuenta de que había cosas que nunca cambian. Y realmente, tampoco estaba dispuesto a que cambiaran. La testarudez de Sakura en ocasiones podía resultar exasperante, pero era algo tan propio de ella que en el año que llevábamos juntos había aprendido a tolerar y, a veces, incluso tenía su encanto.

Tras unos diez minutos, llegamos a nuestro destino. Aparqué el Volvo en una de las calles más céntricas de Washington y ayudé a Sakura a salir del coche. Coloqué firmemente un brazo alrededor de su cintura, asegurándome de que estaba perfectamente sujeta, y la conduje hacia el interior del edificio. La guié a través de la puerta principal, el ascensor y los veinte pisos de ascenso. Cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas, la ayudé a salir y la conduje a lo largo de un ancho pasillo hasta la puerta correcta. Introduje la llave y en cuanto estuvimos dentro, la llevé rápidamente hacia los grandes ventanales. Coloqué a Sakura de frente a ellos y me situé detrás de ella, apoyando ambas manos en su cintura.

- ¿Preparada? – susurré en su oído.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Desaté con suavidad el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos y sonreí complacido al oír como tomaba aire con sorpresa al comprobar la espectacular vista que se extendía ante ella.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunté, tras darle unos cuantos segundos para asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

- ¿Que si me gusta? – Repitió con un hilo de voz – Sasuke… se ve absolutamente todo Washington – se dio la vuelta y me miró con expresión confusa - ¿Sasuke… qué… qué es todo esto?

Tomé aire para prepararme. Lo que estaba a punto de decir era importante y esperaba que Sakura no saliera corriendo aterrorizada en cuanto las palabras se escaparan de mi boca.

- Sakura, esto es un ático en el centro de Washington… - comencé, dubitativo – en el que me gustaría que tú y yo viviéramos juntos lo antes posible.

Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa y no supe exactamente cómo tomarme su reacción. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándome con la misma expresión estupefacta y sin articular palabra alguna.

Quizás Naruto tenía razón y era demasiado pronto para proponerle algo así a Sakura. Quizás Hinata tenía la cabeza en las nubes y me había convencido con que esto era una idea estupenda cuando en realidad no lo era. Quizás acababa de meter la pata y quizás no iba a ser capaz de arreglarlo…

- Sakura, ya sé que es demasiado pronto y que te estoy pidiendo demasiado – empecé a excusarme atropelladamente – Si crees que te estoy presionando o te sientes incómoda, por favor dímelo… no tienes que aceptar, te prometo que si me dices que no lo entenderé perfectamente y…

Sakura me cortó poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, antes de enroscar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lanzarse sobre mí, presionando con fuerza sus labios contra los míos. Cuando nuestros pulmones no pudieron soportar más y tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, observé con alivio como una gran sonrisa de pura felicidad adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un _sí_? – pregunté con la voz ronca.

- ¿De verdad crees que es necesario preguntar?

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa idéntica a la suya. Me deshice de su férreo abrazo y la tomé de la mano.

- Déjame enseñarte el resto.

La guié por el resto del ático. El salón comedor, la pequeña cocina americana, nuestro futuro dormitorio…

- Y con esta habitación no sé exactamente lo que podríamos hacer – reconocí al llegar a la última de las estancias – Quizás podríamos montar unas cuantas estanterías para colocar todos tus libros, un sofá y un buen equipo de música…

Me callé al ver que Sakura no me estaba haciendo caso. En lugar de eso, se había sentado frente al gran piano, el único elemento en toda la habitación, y lo miraba maravillada.

Me acerqué a ella en silencio y me senté en el banco a su lado.

- ¿Podrías tocar? – preguntó en un susurró.

Sonreí al comprobar que el plan continuaba tal y como Hinata lo había previsto. Después de todo, quizás el piano había resultado ser una buena idea y no algo cliché como había pensado en un principio.

- Por supuesto. Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras.

Coloqué las manos sobre las teclas del piano y comencé a tocar la melodía.

_We've been together for a while now, we're growing stronger everyday now_

_It feels so good an there's no doubt, I will stay with you_

_As each morning brings sunrise and the flowers bloom in springtime_

_On my love you can rely and I'll stay with you._

Sakura me miró sorprendida. Me había visto tocar el piano en unas cuantas ocasiones pero nunca me había escuchado _cantar_. No era algo con lo que me sintiera especialmente cómodo, pero Hinata había insistido y me había asegurado que era una idea estupenda. Y a juzgar por la expresión complacida de Sakura, por lo visto no se había equivocado.

_Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_

_Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around_

_And when the dark clouds arrive I will stay by your side_

_I know we'll be alright, I will stay with you._

Las últimas notas quedaron flotando en el aire. Miré a Sakura sin atreverme a romper el mágico silencio y tras unos minutos, ella abrió la boca con expresión maravillada. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que esa vez iba a ser yo el que la interrumpiera, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Todavía no – susurré. Retiré mi mano y busqué algo en el bolsillo del pantalón – Hay algo más que quiero darte.

Sakura alzó las cejas pero hizo caso a mi petición y no dijo nada. Saqué una pequeña hoja de papel y se la tendí.

- Léela.

Sakura desdobló la hoja y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al reconocer el contenido.

- "Cinco razones para enamorarse de Sakura Haruno" – recitó en voz alta. Levantó la mirada de la hoja y clavó sus ojos en los míos – Estás loco. Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

- Léela – repetí con una sonrisa.

- Está bien – suspiró cediendo – _Uno: escribe listas para no enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha pero ni siquiera es capaz de hacer que sus motivos aguanten más de un mes_ – volvió a levantar la vista de la hoja para mirarme – No deberías quejarte por eso. Si mis listas fueran más consistentes, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí.

Reí entre dientes.

- Lo dudo mucho. Y sigue leyendo, Sakura.

_- Dos: aguanta los ataques hiperactivos de Hinata mejor que su propio novio. Tres: aguanta las bromas pesadas de Itachi mejor que su propio hermano_ – Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada – _Cuatro: descubre nuestras teorías conspiratorias pero se deja convencer por mí en cuanto pongo un pongo de empeño en deslumbrarla_. Sabes que eso no es justo, Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura repasaron el quinto motivo antes de que sus labios pronunciaran las palabras en voz alta. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente y me miró de nuevo, indecisa.

- ¿Y cinco? – la animé.

Sakura inspiró hondo y abrió la boca para leer el último motivo.

_- Cinco: se sonroja, se tropieza y es testaruda pero a pesar de eso, o debido a todo eso, me hace feliz cada día sin ni siquiera proponérselo_.

Sakura volvió a morderse el labio y dejó la pequeña hoja sobre el piano.

- El plan de hoy era hacerme llorar lo máximo posible, ¿verdad? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y suspiró – Sasuke todo esto es… me siento fatal, yo ni siquiera he preparado nada y pretendía encerrarte toda la noche en mi casa a base de pizzas y películas para llorar.

Levanté mi otra mano para acariciar su mejilla con dulzura.

- Sakura, si he preparado todo esto es simplemente porque he querido. No lo hice esperando nada a cambio porque todo lo que necesito me lo das todos los días – le aseguré sin dejar de acariciarla – Además, no tienes permitido quejarte. Me prohibiste que te comprara regalos pero te aseguro que con todo esto no me he gastado nada de dinero.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y me miró con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

- ¿Nada de dinero? – Repitió - ¡Sasuke, por dios! ¡Has comprado un ático en el centro de Washington!

No pude evitar reírme ante sus palabras. Me carcajeé durante unos segundos mientras ella me seguía mirando con esa mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y ahora algo de enfado. La envolví con mis brazos y la acerqué aún más a mí.

- Tonta, Sakura – susurré con cariño – No he comprado este ático. Es propiedad de mis padres y tenían pensado pasármelo en cuanto me graduara en la universidad. Con un poco de ayuda de Itachi, conseguí convencerles para que lo hicieran ahora si tú aceptabas vivir conmigo.

- Entonces, ¿me prometes que no te has gastado nada de dinero con todo esto?

- Absolutamente nada.

Sakura suspiró convencida y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

- Feliz aniversario, señorita Haruno.

- Feliz aniversario, señor-ostentoso-Uchiha – murmuró ella entre risas.

Sonreí. En aquel momento, era lo más adecuado. La vida era perfecta y todo indicaba que, desde ese instante, las cosas tan solo podían ir a mejor.

**FIN**

*****************

**Hola**

**De nuevo aclaro que esta historia NO es mía. Su legítima autora es bars-9 y su original es de Twilight. Ella me dio su total permiso para acoplarla a un Sasusaku. Lo cual sabe que le agradezco Muchísimo.**

**Espero que les gustara este capitulo. A partir de ahora seguirán tres capis extras, que tendrán escenas inéditas. Y un regalito, jaja.**

**Millones de gracias por sus reviews. **

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	12. Extra1 Mi pequeña obsesión

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

¡Primer capi extra! Es bastante más corto que los capítulos normales, pero espero que os guste. Son dos escenas separadas: la primera sobre cómo Hinata convenció a Sasuke para que se mudara un mes a su apartamento con Sakura, y la segunda sobre el día de la mudanza.

.

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

EXTRA 1. MI PEQUEÑA OBSESIÓN.

Pasar la tarde en la biblioteca se había convertido en mi pequeño ritual de todos los días. No podía dejar pasar ni un solo día entre semana sin esas horas de estudio y secreto análisis de mi objetivo. Y los fines de semana, cuando la biblioteca de la universidad estaba cerrada y no podía continuar con mi rutina habitual, los minutos avanzaban con una lentitud exasperante.

Y todo por culpa de _ella_.

Apenas sabía nada de aquella misteriosa chica. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que, desde aquel primer día en que puse por primera vez un pie en la biblioteca, sus profundos ojos jade habían captado toda mi atención. De eso y de que se llamaba Sakura. Sí, estaba lo suficientemente obsesionado con ella como para haber aprovechado una de sus visitas al baño para levantarme de mi habitual asiento y rebuscar entre sus cosas para saber algo más de ella. Cualquier pincelada de su vida, por insignificante que fuera, me resultaba extremadamente interesante.

No podía explicar exactamente por qué su mera presencia me consumía tanto, pero tras un mes observándola silenciosamente día tras día, había grabado en mi memoria todos sus pequeños detalles. Como movía nerviosamente el pie cuando estaba nerviosa, como se mordía el labio inferior cuando lo que estaba leyendo le resultaba demasiado complicado de comprender, como fruncía el ceño molesta cuando alguien no la dejaba concentrarse… Levanté la mirada del libro que tenía delante de mis ojos y me encontré con su menuda figura, sentada dos mesas más allá de la mía, como todas las tardes. Tenía la cabeza agachada, inclinada sobre su propio libro y una espesa masa de cabello rosado cubría gran parte de su rostro. Me fijé en que golpeaba su bolígrafo nerviosamente contra la mesa.

En aquel momento, como en muchas otras ocasiones, me sentí frustrado por no saber lo que estaba pensando. Me preguntaba qué sería lo que la enervaba tanto, cómo sonaría su voz y si tener una cita con ella sería en la realidad tan estupendo como en mi imaginación.

Suspiré con resignación. De nuevo estaba perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Normalmente, las dos horas que pasaba todas las tardes en la biblioteca solían resultarme bastante productivas. La presencia de Sakura seguía siempre ahí, en un rincón de mi mente como un zumbido constante, pero el resto de mi cerebro solía ser capaz de concentrarse en mis libros. Sin embargo, había tardes como aquella en las que simplemente no podía apartar mi mente de ella. No sabía si se debía al hecho de que aquel día era viernes y mi mente estaba más dispersa de lo normal, o a que esa tarde Sakura parecía estar más irritada de lo habitual y eso tan solo alimentaba mi curiosidad por ella.

Suspiré resignado, aceptando que aquella tarde no iba a ser capaz de hacer nada de provecho, aparte de frustrarme por no saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Sakura. Recogí mis cosas con lentitud y me levanté de la silla. Mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida de la biblioteca, tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien observaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Miré hacia atrás fugazmente pero, _como siempre_, Sakura tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus libros.

_Frustrante_.

Aquella situación era, simplemente, frustrante.

Debería proponerme seriamente dejar esta especie de adicción. Cambiarme de sitio en la biblioteca, para no verla todos los días. Dios, incluso cambiarme de _biblioteca_. ¿La otra punta de la ciudad sería distancia suficiente para que su imagen dejara de atormentarme cada día?

Lo dudaba seriamente.

Aparqué el Volvo en paralelo a la acera y salí del coche. Esperaba que Naruto hubiera hecho planes con Hinata para esa noche porque honestamente, no estaba de humor para salir de casa. Y esperaba también que Ino mantuviera entretenido a mi hermano porque si Itachi se decidía a hacerme una visita… digamos que mi hermano era bastante más difícil de convencer.

En cuanto entré en el apartamento que compartíamos Naruto y yo, me di cuenta de que había dos cosas que se salían de nuestra rutina habitual.

Uno, un fuerte olor a perfume femenino inundaba todo el salón.

Y dos, una revista abierta encima de la mesa del comedor. Y no era de medicina, ni de coches, ni siquiera la _Sports Illustrated_.

Era una revista de _chicas_.

Me acerqué lentamente a la mesa y tomé la revista entre mis manos con cuidado. La examiné con curiosidad durante unos segundos hasta llegar a la conclusión de que o Naruto se había pasado al otro bando sin que Hinata y yo nos hubiéramos enterado, o…

- Sasuke.

O Hinata estaba en casa y había esparcido todas sus cosas por el apartamento.

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con la pequeña figura de Hinata, de brazos cruzados y apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del salón, mirándome con una intensidad impropia de una chica con un cuerpo tan pequeño. ¿De veras alguien tan menudo podía almacenar tanta mala leche?

- Sasuke – repitió en un tono peligroso – Si de verdad aprecias tu integridad física, deja esa revista exactamente donde estaba.

Lentamente, como si la revista se tratara de una bomba, hice lo que Hinata me ordenaba. La miré y descubrí que su mirada asesina aún no había desaparecido. Me aclaré la garganta con nerviosismo.

- Hinata… ¿qué… qué es eso? – pregunté, señalando la revista con un movimiento de la cabeza, sin atreverme ni siquiera a levantar el brazo.

Hinata se movió con gracia por el salón hasta que alcanzó la mesa. Tomó la revista entre sus pequeñas manos y me miró seriamente.

- Esto, Sasuke – comenzó, mostrándome la portada de la revista, en la que en grandes letras rosas se podía leer _Cosmopolitan_ – esto es la Biblia del siglo XXI. Y tu única oportunidad si algún día te decides a intentar comprender la mente femenina.

De repente, lo que hasta entonces tan solo era otra aburrida revista de chicas, me resultó inmensamente interesante y útil. ¿De verdad esa era la clave para comprender la mente femenina? ¿Mentes como la de Sakura?

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté, reproduciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Hinata asintió con un aire de solemnidad.

Alcé la mano para alcanzar la revista, pero Hinata la retiró de un manotazo.

- No se toca, Sasuke – me advirtió, de nuevo con aquel brillo peligroso reluciendo en sus ojos perlados – Aunque me alegra que estés tan interesado. Precisamente de esto quería hablarte.

Aparté la mirada de la portada de la revista para mirar a Hinata con una mezcla de curiosidad y aprensión. El hecho de que la pequeña duende maléfica se hubiera presentado en mi casa, aprovechando la ausencia de Naruto, para _hablar_, no era demasiado alentador.

Ajena a mi mirada desconfiada, Hinata comenzó a pasar rápidamente las hojas hasta que pareció encontrar la que buscaba. Abrió la revista de par en par y la puso delante de mis ojos.

- ¿Ves este artículo? – Preguntó, señalando un punto concreto en la página - ¿Este que dice que lo mejor para comprobar la fortaleza de tu relación es convivir una temporada con tu pareja?

Asentí en silencio, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde iba aquella conversación.

- Voy a poner en práctica este artículo como regalo de primer aniversario para Naruto.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Aquella era la idea más absurda que había escuchado desde… bueno, no recordaba exactamente desde cuándo. Pero aquella era una idea muy absurda. Aunque por alguna razón que se escapaba de mi comprensión, escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de Hinata encajaba totalmente con su carácter.

Pero entonces, ¿significaba eso que…?

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – comencé a preguntar.

- Que necesito _porfavorporfavorporfavor_ que accedas a vivir un mes en mi apartamento con mi mejor amiga y nos dejes el vuestro para Naruto y para mí – pidió, abriendo los ojos como un cachorro abandonado y entrelazando los dedos, en la típica postura de niña posando para las fotos de la primera comunión.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, confuso y sin poder creer que realmente Hinata me estuviera pidiendo algo como aquello.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya de mi casa para convivir durante un mes con una completa extraña, para que tú compruebes si el artículo de esa… de esa revista dice la verdad?

Hinata esbozó su sonrisa más convincente.

- Básicamente, sí. Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo.

La contemplé en silencio durante unos segundos. Si hasta ese momento tenía mis sospechas, aquella petición me había confirmado que mis temores eran reales.

- Estás loca – sentencié finalmente. Hinata abrió la boca para protestar pero yo continué – Estás loca. Hinata, yo no…

- Sasuke, dame una oportunidad, por favor – me interrumpió ella, en tono suplicante – Además, aunque para ti sea una completa desconocida, te aseguro que Sakura es una chica estupenda.

Había abierto la boca ya para negarme a ser parte de ese experimento descabellado, cuando una de las palabras de Hinata penetró totalmente en mi cabeza.

_Sakura_.

Vale. No tiene porqué ser _ella_. Seguramente en Washington había un montón de chicas con ese nombre, que estudiaban en mi misma universidad y que podrían perfectamente ser la mejor amiga de Hinata. ¿Verdad?

- ¿La conozco? – pregunté, en un desesperado intento de obtener más información.

- Creo que no. Es delgadita, de pelo largo y rosado y ojos jade.

_Oh sí, claro que la conozco. Lleva atormentándome desde que hace dos meses comencé a ir a la biblioteca y no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, Hinata._

Por alguna razón, tenía la intuición de que pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta delante de Hinata no era una buena idea.

- ¿Y dices que es tu mejor amiga?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo y un brillo especial en sus ojos perlados.

- Y es maravillosa, estupenda, encantadora, simpática, genial, extraordinaria…

- Vale, vale, Hinata. Te creo – corté riendo la retahíla de piropos.

Hinata me observó durante unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Entonces? – me urgió para que tomara mi decisión.

Como si tuviera alguna posibilidad de elección. Desde que su boca había salido el nombre de Sakura, negarme no era una opción.

- Entonces supongo que a Naruto le encantara tu regalo – dije, encogiéndome de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

Hinata soltó un chillido inhumanamente agudo y se lanzó a mis brazos con una fuerza descomunal, nada apropiada para alguien tan pequeño.

_- Ereselmejorereselmejorereselmejor_ – decía, sin tomar aire ni para respirar ni para separar las palabras.

No pude evitar reírme ante sus efusivas muestras de cariño.

Si todo lo que Hinata había dicho sobre Sakura resultaba ser verdad, aquel iba a ser un mes muy _interesante_.

* * * * * *

- Dime, Sasuke. ¿Cómo consiguió Hinata convencerte?

Levanté la cabeza del mar de cajas de cartón que obstaculizaba todo nuestro salón para encontrarme con la mirada curiosa de Naruto. Si había alguien con quien debía ser cuidadoso con mis palabras al responder a _esa_ pregunta en concreto, ése era él.

- Naruto – comencé, con tono de falso aburrimiento – tú más que nadie deberías estar al tanto de lo peligroso que es decirle "no" a Hinata.

El rubio rió entre dientes. Suspiré con alivio al creer que aquella respuesta era suficiente, pero pocos segundos después, mi amigo volvió a intentarlo.

- Ya sé que Hinata _siempre_ se sale con la suya, pero no me puedes negar que esta petición se sale de lo normal. Supongo que le habrá costado convencerte más de lo habitual.

Naruto me dirigió una mirada significativa y en ese preciso instante tuve la certeza de que lo sabía. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo, ni cuánto, pero Naruto sabía que la razón por la que había aceptado ser parte de una idea tan descabellada como aquella era Sakura.

Maldita sea.

Maldito Naruto y sus poderes paranormales, y maldito yo por buscarme amigos tan intuitivos.

- Supongo – dije al cabo de unos segundos, encogiéndome de hombros – Pero eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella.

Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Volvimos a nuestra tarea de embalar todas mis cosas en silencio y di gracias internamente por el carácter poco intrusivo de Naruto. Si en su lugar hubiera sido Hinata la que hubiera sospechado sobre mis verdaderos motivos para aceptar su petición, estaba seguro de que no hubiera sido tan fácil escapar de aquella conversación tan delicada.

Cuando por fin terminamos de empaquetar todo y cargarlo en mi coche, Naruto se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa de pura diversión pintada en su cara.

- Creo que ahora tocan las despedidas emotivas y todo eso.

Rodé los ojos, divertido por sus palabras.

- Buena suerte, Sasuke.

- Buena suerte para _ti_, Naruto – respondí, esbozando una media sonrisa – ¿Hinata, un mismo apartamento y un mes de convivencia? Créeme, vas a necesitar buena suerte en cantidades industriales.

Esa vez fue él quien rodó los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su coche con la intención de dirigirse al apartamento de Hinata y Sakura para ayudar a su novia con la mudanza, pero antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor, me miró por encima del hombro y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- No quería decirte esto Sasuke, pero me has obligado. Sé que Sakura es el motivo por el que has aceptado.

Por si me quedaban dudas sobre sus poderes paranormales, ahí estaba la prueba. Naruto _lo_ _sabía_.

Gruñí impotente mientras le vi alejarse en su coche. Ahora tan solo podía implorar para que mi amigo mantuviera cerrada la boca.

Cerré el maletero de mi coche con más fuerza de la necesaria y me senté en el asiento. Arranqué el motor e inmediatamente su zumbido sedoso calmó todos mis nervios. Comencé a conducir con calma hacia la que sería mi nueva casa durante las siguientes cuatro semanas. Pocos minutos después, aparqué el coche delante de unos de los edificios de apartamentos más cercanos al campus. Me tomé mi tiempo trasladando todas mis cajas desde el maletero del Volvo hasta el ascensor y cuando por fin llegué al sexto piso, no pude reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en lo que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Presioné el timbre un par de veces y aguardé paciente.

_Por favor, que sea Sakura quien abra la puerta._

Mis plegarias obtuvieron respuesta. La puerta del apartamento se abrió de un tirón y ante mí apareció mi chica de la biblioteca. _Sakura_. Me miró durante una fracción de segundo con estupor y no pude evitar que una media sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios… tenía la seguridad de que recordaba nuestro fugaz encuentro en la fiesta del novato el viernes pasado. Un encuentro perfecto hasta que Karin hizo acto de presencia.

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente para borrar esos pensamientos y decidí que lo mejor sería empezar nuestra convivencia con educación.

- Hola, Sakura – saludé, sin borrar mi sonrisa.

Sakura me observó en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos más con la misma expresión de estupor pintada en su cara. Sentí como mi sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca de preocupación ante su falta de reacción.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Sasuke? – dijo finalmente.

Sonreí de nuevo al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

- ¿Puedo pasar? No he traído mucho equipaje, pero la verdad… estas cajas pesan.

Sakura echó un rápido vistazo por encima de mi hombro para comprobar las cajas que había apilado al lado del ascensor y sus ojos brillaron con comprensión. Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, pero antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo, ya se encontraba fuera del apartamento, en el pasillo e intentando cargar con una de las pesadas cajas

Observé divertido durante unos segundos sus vanos esfuerzos antes de intervenir. La idea de comenzar nuestro mes de convivencia en urgencias no me resultaba demasiado apetecible.

- Te dije que pesaban – le recordé, sin poder contener una pequeña carcajada.

Me adelanté y comencé a cargar yo mismo todas las cajas hacia el interior del apartamento. Pocos minutos después, cuando mis escasas pertenencias se encontraban ya en el pequeño salón, le eché un primer vistazo a mi nueva casa. Era pequeña pero acogedora, y bueno… _de chicas_.

Esperaba que en el mes que Hinata pasaría en mi casa, no le diera un toque tan femenino a nuestro apartamento.

Me di la vuelta y le dirigí a Sakura una sonrisa.

- Bueno compañera, ¿cuál es mi habitación?

Oh, sí. Aquel mes iba a ser muy _interesante_.

*****************

**Hola**

**¿Qué les pareció el primer extra?**

**De nuevo aclaro que esta historia NO es mía. Su legítima autora es bars-9 y su original es de Twilight. Ella me dio su total permiso para acoplarla a un Sasusaku. Lo cual sabe que le agradezco Muchísimo.**

**Millones de gracias por sus reviews. **

**Nos leeremos pronto, en el siguiente extra.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	13. Extra2 Contacto físico

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Para situarnos un poco, os cuento más o menos de qué va este extra. La primera escena es una conversación entre Sasuke e Itachi en el capítulo 5, justo antes de la "cena a seis" (con un pequeño flashback incluido de la escena de la ducha del capítulo 4). La segunda es el primer beso de Sasuke y Sakura en el capítulo 6. Y la tercera escena es una versión resumida de la cena que prepara Sasuke en el capítulo 7, con el segundo beso incluido. ¡Espero que os gusten!

.

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

EXTRA 2. CONTACTO FÍSICO.

24 horas.

Ese fue el tiempo exacto que me llevó comprobar que Sakura superaba todas mis expectativas. Después de dos meses observándola en silencio todas las tardes en la biblioteca, 24 horas de convivencia con ella habían resultado ser suficientes para comprobar que Sakura era aún mejor de cómo me la había imaginado. Los seis días restantes de nuestra primera semana juntos no habían hecho más que reforzar esa primera impresión.

Así que me encontraba en pleno dilema moral. Apenas había transcurrido una semana de convivencia y ya encontraba dificultades para ceñirme al plan inicial de cuatro semanas y vuelta con Naruto. ¿A Hinata le importaría mucho si raptaba a su mejor amiga y me la quedaba para mí?

Tenía la impresión de que lo mejor sería no forzar el aguante de Hinata.

Tamborileé los dedos sobre el brazo del sofá y miré a mi alrededor aburrido. Hinata se había llevado a Sakura al campus con la excusa de que necesitaba su ayuda para un trabajo que tenía que preparar (aunque sospechaba que el motivo real era secuestrarla en contra de su voluntad y llevársela de compras para prepararla para la cena de esa noche con Itachi e Ino), por lo que me encontraba solo en el apartamento. Solo y completamente aburrido. Sin Sakura alrededor, las posibilidades de diversión se reducían considerablemente. Y no solo por su compañía agradable o nuestras charlas, sino porque el simple hecho de contemplar sus reacciones físicas era _divertido_.

Sobre todo su sonrojo. Sí, no podía evitar encontrar fascinante la manera en que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Reí entre dientes al recordar una situación particularmente divertida en la que sus reacciones físicas involuntarias habían hecho acto de presencia. Tres días antes, Sakura y yo habíamos mantenido nuestra primera conversación en calidad de "compañeros de piso". Por lo visto, mi costumbre de pasearme en ropa interior por las mañanas por todo el apartamento no le parecía demasiado agradable. No era algo que hiciera conscientemente, simplemente era una costumbre natural en mí. En fin, mi madre era una hippie descarriada encerrada en el cuerpo de una decoradora esposa de un cirujano, ¿qué otra cosa se podría esperar? Desde pequeños nos había enseñado a Itachi y a mí a sentirnos completamente a gusto con nuestro cuerpo. Ino parecía encantada con esas enseñanzas naturales, pero por lo visto Sakura no compartía esa opinión.

Volví a reír entre dientes al recordar las palabras de Sakura aquel día. Debería sentirme culpable por haberla hecho sentirse incómoda. Y lo hacía, de verdad. Pero el sonrojo de Sakura al pronunciar la palabra "calzoncillos" y sus explicaciones atropelladas sobre cómo nunca había convivido con un hombre y cómo ciertos hábitos la hacían sentirse incómoda, eran demasiado divertidos.

Así que desde aquel día, mis costumbres exhibicionistas tuvieron que quedar en un segundo plano.

Aunque si la situación fuera a la inversa, esos paseos matutinos en ropa interior no me hubieran incomodado en absoluto. No había sido demasiado caballeroso reproducir en voz alta ese pensamiento, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. El nuevo sonrojo de Sakura al escuchar mis palabras había merecido la pena.

Claro, que aceptar su petición en el baño y recién salido de la ducha resultó ser una tarea bastante complicada…

_Aquel día había resultado ser extremadamente estresante en la universidad. Seis horas prácticamente seguidas de clase y tres profesores, cuya única misión en esta vida parecía ser sepultar a sus alumnos bajo toneladas de apuntes, habían dado como resultado un insoportable dolor de cabeza y altas dosis de mal humor al final del día. Para el dolor de cabeza servirían un par de aspirinas, mientras que para la mala leche confiaba en contar con la calmante voz de Sakura. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegué a casa me encontré con el pequeño apartamento vacío._

_Suspiré dejando mis libros sobre la mesa de salón-comedor. Tendría que conformarme con una ducha caliente._

_Veinte minutos después, los efectos relajantes del agua caliente y de las dos aspirinas habían comenzado ya a aparecer. Me encontraba sumergido en tal sopor, con el agua todavía corriendo y llenando el pequeño baño de vapor, que no me percaté del momento en el que la puerta se abrió. Sentí, sin embargo, la extraña sensación en la boca del estómago de estar siendo observado. Lentamente, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con un par de ojos jades completamente abiertos por la sorpresa._

_- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué…? – exclamé, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aquella situación._

_Un par de ojos jades completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y fijos en _cierta_ parte de mi anatomía, para más señas. Me preguntaba si la sorpresa se debía al tamañ…_

Uchiha, eres un caballero.

_Un caballero, cierto, traté de recordarme a mí mismo. Aunque no sabía por qué motivo, pero comportarme como un caballero, cuando me encontraba desnudo y totalmente expuesto ante los sorprendidos ojos de Sakura, comenzaba a resultarme bastante difícil. ¿Acaso aquello no era una señal para que dejara la caballerosidad a un lado y…?_

Sigue soñando, Uchiha. Esto es lo más cerca que podrás estar de Sakura desnudo.

_Acallé la molesta voz de mi conciencia y centré toda mi atención en Sakura, que continuaba con sus ojos clavados en el mismo punto. Observé como su frente se arrugaba en un claro signo de esfuerzo, justo antes de que su mirada se deslizara por todo mi cuerpo hasta parar a la altura de mis ojos._

_- Losientolosientolosiento – se disculpó rápidamente y de manera casi ininteligible – Creí que no había nadie y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y… ¡por el amor de Dios! Echa el pestillo o pon una pancarta en la puerta. ¡Y tápate!_

_Tras sus atropelladas explicaciones, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un furioso y adorable color rojo. Ante su reacción, todo rastro de vergüenza que pudiera haber sentido por haber sido pillado desnudo y recién salido de la ducha, desapareció. Mis labios se curvaron en una involuntaria media sonrisa mientras extendía una mano para alcanzar una toalla con la que cubrirme. Reí entre dientes cuando Sakura abrió los ojos con cautela y las palabras se escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas._

_- Ya sé que me pediste que no me paseara desnudo por la casa, pero en el baño se me hace difícil cumplir con tu petición._

_A pesar de que mi intención no había sido hacerla sentir incómoda, no pude evitar volver a reírme ante el bufido de desesperación que salió de los labios de Sakura al escuchar mis palabras._

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me desconcentró de mis recuerdos. Rebusqué el pequeño aparato entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón, sin ni siquiera molestarme en reprimir un gruñido de enfado. No necesitaba echarle ni un vistazo a la pantalla del teléfono para comprobar quién podría estar al otro lado de la línea. Tan solo conocía una persona lo suficientemente fastidiosa como para haber programado aquel tono de llamada tan molesto. Y por desgracia, esa persona tenía acceso prácticamente ilimitado a mi teléfono y mataba los ratos muertos reprogramándolo con el simple objetivo de sacarme de quicio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Itachi? – pregunté en cuanto pulsé el botón de descolgar.

- Estoy seguro de que mamá estará encantada de comprobar lo educado que es su hijo pequeño, Sasukito – comentó la voz de mi hermano en aquel tono jovial y exasperante tan típico de él.

- ¿Qué quieres, Itachi? – repetí entre dientes, tratando de pasar por alto aquel estúpido mote que a Itachi tanto le gustaba usar.

- Me preguntaba si estarías libre esta tarde.

- ¿Te has quedado sin amigos con los que torturar a los pobres novatos y necesitas compañía?

La risa de Itachi retumbó por el altavoz de mi teléfono.

- No, aunque no necesito ayuda para esa tarea – me aseguró – Pero ese no era el plan que tenía pensado para esta tarde. ¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa dentro de una hora? A Ino no pareció gustarle demasiado ese libro de poesías que me prestaste, creo que dijo algo sobre moñadas sensibleras… te aseguro que cada día estoy más convencido de que es la mujer perfecta.

Traté de mantener mi actitud enfadada, pero no pude ocultar una pequeña carcajada al oír sus palabras. Solo había una mujer en todo el mundo capaz de aguantar a mi hermano y, sin duda, esa era Ino.

- ¿Vas a estar en casa o no? – insistió Itachi.

- Sí – admití con un suspiro – Voy a estar en casa toda la tarde.

- Estupendo. Entonces después de comer me pasaré a devolverte el libro. ¿Crees que Sakura estará por ahí?

Gruñí internamente. Desde que Itachi se había enterado del cambio de compañeros de piso que Hinata había orquestado, su principal misión en la vida había pasado a ser conocer a Sakura. Conocerla y atormentarla, por supuesto. Debería haberlo visto venir. Era evidente que la excusa de devolverme el libro era la tapadera oficial para encubrir su verdadera intención.

- No lo sé. Pero en el hipotético caso de que estuviera cuando tú asomaras tu cabeza por aquí, no te dejaría acercarte a ella a menos de un radio de 5 kilómetros.

Se hizo un repentino silencio al otro lado de la línea tras mis palabras. Sentí los músculos de mi cuerpo tensarse a la espera de la reacción de Itachi. Segundos después, mi hermano estalló en carcajadas.

- Dios mío – logró articular a pesar de su incontrolable risa - ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería.

- ¿Peor de lo que pensabas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Oh, vamos. Estaba claro que Sakura te gusta, pero lo que quiero decir es que Sakura te gusta… ya sabes, _de verdad_.

Abrí la boca sin saber qué decir. Una cosa es que Naruto, con la ayuda de sus poderes sobrehumanos para percibir las emociones de los demás, se hubiera dado cuenta a la primera de lo que sentía por Sakura. Pero Itachi… en fin, Itachi era _Itachi_. No se enteraría de la mayor revelación del mundo ni aunque estuviera delante de sus narices. Y ahora, sin ni siquiera conocer a Sakura y comprobar cómo me comportaba alrededor suyo, había hecho una deducción tan acertada. ¿Significaba eso que había dejado de ser tan obtuso mentalmente o que yo era demasiado obvio?

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Lo cierto es que la respuesta a esa pregunta no importaba. Lo relevante en ese momento era desviarle de esa concreta línea de pensamiento. Si Itachi por sí solo era peligroso, Itachi con información confidencial en su poder era un arma mortal.

- Itachi, realmente no es lo que parec…

- Sasuke, hermano, no intentes negar lo evidente – me interrumpió – Deberías invertir tu tiempo en actividades más productivas como coger a Sakura y…

- ¡Itachi! – exclamé, sin querer conocer las ideas pervertidas que rondaban por su cabeza. No es que las mías fueran mucho más inocentes, pero por lo menos tenía la decencia de no pronunciarlas en voz alta – Seguro que Mikoto estará encantada de saber que su hijo mayor es un _perfecto caballero_.

Itachi volvió a reírse escandalosamente, ignorando el tono sarcástico de mis palabras.

- Como quieras, Sasukito. Ya sabes que toda la caballerosidad te la quedaste tú. Yo mientras me dedico a actividades poco caballerosas pero mucho más _divertidas_.

Con otro gruñido corté la comunicación, ahogando las carcajadas de Itachi. A estas alturas debería saber ya que mi hermano era incorregible.

* * * * * * *

Aún no sabía cómo había logrado meterme en esta situación tan complicada. Pero lo cierto es que lo había hecho yo solito. Bastó con ver a Sakura, inocente e indefensa y a punto de verse envuelta en una tarde de cine rodeada de parejitas felices, para que mi instinto protector se desatara, mi cerebro cerrara por vacaciones y las palabras se escaparan de mi boca sin mi consentimiento.

- Yo podría ser tu cita.

¿Yo podría ser tu cita? ¿_Yo podría ser tu cita_? ¿Qué clase de ofrecimiento era ese?

Ciertamente uno muy penoso que no ayudaba en absoluto a mi plan maestro. Ese plan que había puesto en marcha hacía dos semanas, cuando tras la cena con Naruto, Hinata, Ino e Itachi, mi control se había auto-tirado por la ventana y yo había acabado la noche besando a Sakura. En la mejilla, sí, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso. Más contacto físico del necesario, más contacto físico del que me estaba permitido. Ese plan que consistía en "evitar-invadir-el-espacio-personal-de- Sakura". ¿Sencillo, verdad?

Por lo visto a mi autocontrol le resultaba de lo más complicado.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de mi monumental metedura de pata, no pude evitar acompañar mi ofrecimiento con una sonrisa. La sola idea de acompañar a Sakura al cine como su "cita" me provocaba esas reacciones patéticas e involuntarias. Era un caso perdido.

Un vistazo a la expresión de Sakura al escuchar mis palabras fue suficiente para borrar la mueca sonriente de mi cara. Por lo visto aquel ofrecimiento entraba dentro de la categoría de actividades que invaden su espacio personal. Una más que añadir a mi lista mental.

- Quiero decir… como amigos – añadí rápidamente, en un intento desesperado por redimirme – Ya sabes, para que no te sientas incómoda.

Así que aquí me encontraba, en el cine e inmerso en una de las situaciones más extrañas que recordaba. A mi derecha, una loca acosadora que trataba por todos los medios de pegarse a mí como si de una lapa se tratara, y un imbécil redomado cuyo plan era hacer un intercambio de parejas, endosándome a la loca histérica y quedándose con Sakura. Sasori y Temari, menudo par. Y a mi izquierda, Sakura y su adorable sonrojo. Dos asientos más allá, Shino y su cita montándoselo descaradamente en las butacas del cine.

Y en mi cabeza solo dos palabras.

Tensión. Sexual.

Sentí la mirada de Sakura sobre mí y giré la cabeza levemente hacia ella para encontrarme con sus ojos color jade, mirándome intensamente. A pesar de la oscuridad en la que se había sumido la sala desde el inicio de la película, pude vislumbrar el tímido rubor de sus mejillas. Tenía una ligera idea de qué o quiénes lo habían provocado, por lo que esbocé una media sonrisa.

- Desagradable, ¿verdad? – susurré, señalando con la cabeza a Shino y a su novia.

Sakura rodó los ojos y arrugó la nariz levemente en una mueca de disgusto.

- No te imaginas cuánto.

La tensión sexual no me abandonó durante el resto de la película. Ni tampoco durante el viaje en coche de vuelta a casa, ni durante la conversación que mantuvimos una vez en el apartamento. Esa extraña charla que comenzó con los comportamientos obsesivos de Sasori y Temari, y desembocó en mi insomnio, el sueño profundo de Sakura y las habilidades ocultas de ambos.

- ¿Alguna habilidad oculta más que deba saber? – preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, tras haber descubierto que entre las muchas actividades con las que ocupaba mis horas muertas se encontraba tocar el piano.

- Déjame pensar… - pedí, fingiendo concentración y reprimiendo una sonrisa – No, creo que no. Aunque en estas semanas he descubierto alguna de las tuyas.

Dejé que mis labios se curvaran en una media sonrisa al observar la expresión cautelosa que había adoptado Sakura.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

Mi sonrisa aumentó ante su pregunta.

- Hablas en sueños.

Sakura apretó los labios y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, aparentemente calculando qué decir.

- ¿He dicho algo que merezca la pena escuchar?

Con esfuerzo, borré mi mueca sonriente y adopté un falso aire casual antes de responder a su pregunta.

- No mucho. Normalmente son palabras incoherentes, a veces repasas la lista de la compra y te metes con Hinata. Ah, y a veces dices mi nombre.

Desde el primer día que empezamos nuestra convivencia y comencé a conocer a Sakura personalmente, me di cuenta de que era una personal difícil de leer. Me resultaba imposible descifrar el significado oculto en sus expresiones, sus gestos y sus palabras. Su actitud amable bien podía deberse a que simplemente me toleraba como compañero de piso, a que le caía genuinamente bien o a que me veía cómo algo más. En numerosas ocasiones me descubría a mí mismo tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su enigmática mente, frustrado al verme incapaz de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Descubrir que Sakura hablaba mientras dormía había sido divertido al principio. Pero el comprobar que entre sus palabras incomprensibles y soñolientas se encontraba _mi_ nombre, solo había contribuido a aumentar mi confusión respecto a Sakura. ¿Significaba eso que pensaba habitualmente en mí, que soñaba _conmigo_? ¿Se trataba de sueños agradables o pesadillas?

- ¿A veces? – repitió Sakura, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos - ¿Significa eso mucho o poco?

Fruncí levemente el ceño. Era evidente que mi confesión había hecho que Sakura se sintiera incómoda, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que descubrir con qué frecuencia pronunciaba mi nombre en sueños no iba a lograr tranquilizarla.

- Depende de lo que entiendas por mucho – respondí de manera evasiva.

Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y me maldije internamente por mis palabras y por haberla arrastrado a una situación tan incómoda. Apartó su mirada de mí y se mordió el labio en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Gruñí para mí mismo. Eso y el furioso rubor que había aparecido repentinamente en sus mejillas no ayudaban precisamente a rebajar los niveles de tensión sexual que, de manera súbita, habían vuelto a nublar mi mente.

- Sakura. No tienes por qué avergonzarte – aseguré suavemente, en un intento por hacer desaparecer su incomodidad.

- Sasuke, no quiero que pienses que estoy obsesionada o loca de atar – dijo en un hilo de voz, volviendo a ocultar sus ojos jades de mí – Es solo que… con Hinata me ocurría lo mismo, era la última persona que veía antes de irme a dormir y bueno… ya sabes el subconsciente cómo funciona.

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio. _Esa es la explicación lógica_, habló la insistente voz de mi conciencia. _La ilógica es pensar que Sakura sueña_ contigo.

Pero todo rastro de lógica desapareció de mi mente en el momento en que, sin razón aparente alguna, las mejillas de Sakura volvieron a teñirse de color rojo. Sin ningún motivo o pensamiento que cruzara mi cerebro y guiara mis acciones, mi cuerpo actuó por propio instinto y antes de que Sakura, o incluso de que yo mismo me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mis labios habían hecho contacto con los suyos. Fueron necesarios varios segundos para ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, pero me vi incapaz de dar marcha atrás. Suspiré imperceptiblemente al comprobar que los labios de Sakura eran todo lo que me había imaginado y, al mismo tiempo, mucho más. Eran frambuesa y frescor, noches cálidas de primavera y todas mis cosas preferidas envueltas en un par de labios suaves y en un pequeño cuerpo lleno de curvas femeninas. Mis manos se movían hambrientas por todo su cuerpo, por su espalda y por su cintura, por su cuello y por sus mejillas sin saber en qué punto parar.

La extraña sensación de sobrecarga sensorial invadió todo mi cuerpo, y la falta de aire me obligó a separarme de sus labios. Fue entonces, al contemplar sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración tan agitada como la mía, cuando todo el peso de lo que acababa de hacer cayó sobre mí. Definitivamente lo que acababa de ocurrir era la perfecta definición de "invasión del espacio personal de Sakura". Mierda. Ni siquiera me había dado la más mínima señal de sentirse interesada por mí y yo ya me las había arreglado para atacarla en el primer momento de descuido.

Carraspeé suavemente, pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar, mi voz sonó ronca y nublada por el deseo de lo que había ocurrido.

- Sakura – sí, voz definitivamente ronca. ¿Era necesario sonar como un pervertido? Recuerda Sasuke, eres un caballero – Sakura, yo… lo siento. Creo que me he dejado llevar por el momento y… lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Dudando de mi capacidad para no volver a meter la pata _otra vez_, cerré la boca y me di media vuelta. Me retiré a mi habitación, deseando sin mucha esperanza no haber arruinado cualquier posibilidad de conseguir una amistad con ella. Aún nos quedaba una semana de convivencia y lo último que deseaba era que se sintiera incómoda por culpa de mis incontrolables hormonas.

Suspiré pesadamente tras cerrar la puerta de mi habitación a mis espaldas.

_Mañana sería otro día_.

* * * * * *

- ¿Por qué brindamos?

Observé a Sakura, mirándome con los ojos abiertos y curiosos y con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Me sentí complacido al comprobar que mis esfuerzos por preparar algo especial para nuestra última noche juntos como compañeros de piso parecían haber surtido buen efecto.

- Por los meses de convivencia fructíferos.

La leve sonrisa de Sakura se amplió al tiempo que elevaba ella también su copa para brindar.

- Por los meses de convivencia fructíferos – repitió.

El brindis, la cena, la tenue iluminación del apartamento, la sonrisa de Sakura… todo parecía ser perfecto aquella noche. Por eso no comprendí qué iba mal cuando la permanente expresión complacida de Sakura se transformó en una mueca de preocupación sin razón aparente alguna. Frunció levemente el ceño y suspiró. Su repentino cambio de humor me recordó una vez más lo indescifrable que era Sakura y no pude evitar preguntar qué ocurría.

- No es nada – respondió ella suavemente, pero su mueca aún frustrada decía otra cosa.

- Sakura, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

- Es solo que… - dudó durante unos instantes – creo que te voy a echar de menos.

Bien. Ella _creía_ que me iba a echar de menos. Yo estaba completamente seguro de que lo iba a hacer. Una leve sensación de incomodidad se había instalado ya de manera permanente en mí en estos últimos días, y cada vez que pensaba en el momento de volver de nuevo con Naruto sentía el estómago vacío. Tenía incluso la impresión de que ya la echaba de menos a pesar de tenerla a escasos metros de mí. Mierda. Esto era peor de lo que pensaba.

Sin ni siquiera reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, extendí mi mano por encima de la mesa para acariciar levemente el dorso de la suya. Sí, aquello era invadir su espacio personal, pero qué demonios, necesitaba que Sakura recuperara esa sonrisa que había lucido desde el principio de la noche.

- ¿Y crees que eres la única que se siente así? – pregunté, intentando proporcionarle algo de consuelo.

- ¿Me vas a echar de menos? – inquirió, mirándome con incredulidad.

Aquello era una pregunta retórica, ¿verdad? ¿Por mi cara patética de cachorro abandonado no era obvia la respuesta?

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

Afortunadamente, la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Sakura. Nos reímos del comportamiento hiperactivo de Hinata y de nuestras fracasadas vidas amorosas. Todo parecía ser perfecto de nuevo, hasta que Sakura pronunció las palabras fatídicas.

- Sasuke, hay algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas unos cuantos días – confesó, dubitativa – La noche que fuimos al cine con Tenten y Kiba…

Oh, sí. _La noche que fuimos al cine con Tenten y Kiba_. La noche en que mi autocontrol se fugó por la ventana. Sabía que la gran metedura de pata de aquella noche iba a volver para atormentarme.

- Sakura, respecto a eso creo que te debo una disculpa.

- ¿Otra disculpa? – Preguntó con una nota de incredulidad en su voz – Creo que ya dejaste bastante claro que lo sentías y que no volvería a ocurrir.

- Y precisamente es por eso es por lo que quiero disculparme – repliqué.

Sakura me observó confusa. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño ante su expresión, ¿exactamente qué le parecía extraño de la situación? Mis hormonas se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo y la habían atacado en el menor momento de descuido. Lo lógico era que me disculpara por mi comportamiento, ¿verdad?

- ¿Puedes ser un poco más claro? – pidió Sakura, ladeando la cabeza y con la copa de champán aún en la mano – Lo siento, pero el champán hace estragos en mis neuronas.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, pero la expresión se desvaneció en cuanto reflexioné sobre sus palabras. Después de haberla besado aquella noche, mi comportamiento había sido algo esquivo en mi intención por no hacerla sentir incómoda. Pero sospechaba que eso solo había logrado que se sintiera confusa. Sakura tenía razón. No estaba siendo claro y era hora de darle una explicación razonable.

La miré directamente a los ojos y tomé aire. Estaba a punto de aniquilar todas mis posibilidades de amistad con Sakura.

- Sakura, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué acepté la propuesta de Hinata de venirme a vivir aquí?

- ¿Te sobornó? – preguntó, y no pude evitar reírme. Negué con la cabeza - ¿Te miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado? Te aseguro por experiencia que con esa mirada Hinata es capaz de conseguir cosas imposibles.

- No, Sakura – negué de nuevo - Hinata ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para convencerme porque yo acepté en cuanto supe que mi nueva compañera ibas a ser tú.

Sakura abrió los ojos, mirándome una vez más con esa expresión confusa.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

_Vamos, Uchiha. Estás a punto de confesar tus tendencias acosadoras. Tendrás suerte si no sale corriendo de aquí gritando a pleno pulmón y pidiendo una orden de alejamiento_.

- Quiero decir que desde que te vi en la biblioteca por primera vez a principios de curso, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero decir que en cuanto Hinata me propuso vivir contigo durante un mes, acepté sin pensármelo.

Sakura continuó observándome en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos como platos. Lo de la orden de alejamiento quizás había sido un poco exagerado, pero aún no había descartado el que saliera corriendo y gritando.

Quizás si matizaba un poco mi explicación…

- Y también quiero decir que después de dos meses observándote todos los días en la biblioteca y preguntándome cualquier mínimo detalle sobre ti, preguntándome cómo sería charlar contigo, cómo te comportarías con tus amigos, si cantas en la ducha o no, cuál es tu color favorito, si prefieres café o leche por las mañanas… has superado todas mis expectativas, Sakura. Porque eres inteligente y valiente, y porque eres comprensiva y serena, y porque eres capaz de aguantar todas las charlas de Hinata sin borrar tu sonrisa, y porque hablas en sueños, y porque te sonrojas cuando alguien dice algo vergonzoso.

Respiré profundamente tras pronunciar mi pequeño discurso. Mi manó se alzó por propia voluntad para alcanzar la de Sakura, pero en esa ocasión fui capaz de controlar mis movimientos antes de volver a meter la pata.

- Sakura, la otra noche me comporté muy mal. No puedo explicártelo de forma racional, simplemente vi cómo te sonrojabas sin razón y sentí el impulso de besarte.

- Y te arrepientes, ¿verdad? – susurró.

Asentí levemente.

- No me arrepiento de haberte besado porque mi cuerpo me lo llevaba pidiendo a gritos desde la primera vez que te vi. Pero me arrepiento de haber actuado por impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sakura, en cuanto te miré después de haberte besado, supe que había metido la pata. Pensé que había desperdiciado cualquier posibilidad de amistad contigo. Aún nos quedaba una semana viviendo juntos y no quería hacerte sentir incómoda, así que me disculpé y me fui. Lo siento si estos últimos días han sido confusos para ti, tan solo quería… minimizar los daños. Lo siento.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? – Preguntó Sakura tras unos instantes de insoportable silencio - ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora?

- Porque soy un cobarde y he tenido que esperar al último día – confesé con sinceridad.

Nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio. Me permití mirar de reojo a Sakura y un solo vistazo a su figura cabizbaja y pensativa fue suficiente para que mi cuerpo se moviera de nuevo por su propia voluntad. Me moví para sentarme a su lado, sintiéndome automáticamente más cómodo y calmado. Pero cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, me vi obligado a hablar.

- Sakura.

Sakura alzó los ojos hacia mí, extrañada por mi inesperada cercanía. Analicé durante unos segundos su reacción a mis palabras. Parecía confusa, incrédula y… ¿_sorprendida_? Pero no había rastro alguno de disgusto o repulsa en su rostro. ¿Podría significar eso algo?

¿_Algo bueno_?

- Quiero intentar una última cosa – pedí en un susurro, tratando en vano de borrar toda señal de desesperación de mi voz.

Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió débilmente. Su movimiento fue tan leve que por un momento me pareció haberlo imaginado. Cubrí la distancia que nos separaba con movimientos medidos y cuidadosos, en un intento por no perturbar el aura de serenidad que parecía desprender su figura. Me preparé mentalmente para revivir todo aquello que mi mente había rememorado tantas veces durante la última semana, pero cuando mis labios hicieron contacto por segunda vez con los suyos, me di cuenta de que mi memoria no le había hecho justicia. Su olor, su tacto, su sabor, todo aquello era demasiado. De nuevo me vi invadido por aquella extraña impresión de sobrecarga sensorial, pero me obligué a mí mismo a disfrutar con calma de cada sensación que Sakura me estaba proporcionando.

Cuando nos separamos, tuvo que esperar unos instantes a que mi respiración recuperara su ritmo normal antes de poder hablar.

- Sakura, no quiero que te sientas forzada. No espero una respuesta rápida… ni siquiera espero una respuesta. Tan solo necesitaba darte una explicación.

Me acerqué a ella una vez más. Me pareció sentir como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba de manera perceptible, pero bien podría haber sido una alucinación. Estaba tan embriagado de Sakura que era bastante posible que mi imaginación se desbordara. En un ramalazo de valentía, deposité un suave beso en su mejilla antes de despedirme.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.

****************

**Hola**

**He aquí el segundo extra. Apuesto a que muchas se preguntaban que pasaba por la mente del azabache en esos momentos… pues ahí lo tienen.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**El siguiente extra es el último… pero recuerden que tiene una pequeña sorpresita.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


	14. Extra3 Tendencias melodramáticas

**Debo aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece; es de ****bars-9****, ella me concedió su permiso para amoldarlo a un Sasusaku. Así como los personajes tampoco; ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

¡Último capítulo extra! Son de nuevo tres escenas: una charla de Sasuke con Ino antes de ir a ver a Sakura y encontrarla con Neji (capítulo 9), el encuentro de Sakura y Sasuke en la estación de tren (capítulo 10) y la escena sorpresa que os había prometido. Espero que os gusten.

.

**CINCO RAZONES PARA NO ENAMORARSE.**

EXTRA 3. TENDENCIAS MELODRAMÁTICAS.

- Sasuke, ¿puedes hacernos un favor a todos?

Alcé los ojos del cuaderno de música que captaba hasta ese momento toda mi atención, sin molestarme lo más mínimo en ocultar mi irritación, para encontrarme con la figura de Ino. Un único vistazo fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que Ino estaba con el piloto de "bruja fastidiosa" encendido: brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho, ceño ligeramente fruncido y labios apretados en una delgada línea.

Reprimí un gruñido, que tan solo lograría empeorar mi situación, y alcé las cejas, expectante por que soltara aquello que consideraba tan importante como para interrumpir mi retiro social voluntario.

- ¿Podrías dejar esa mierda de actitud depresiva a un lado y hacer algo con tu vida?

Le dediqué un segundo y medio a analizar la petición de Ino, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y volver a centrar toda mi atención el mi cuaderno de música. En mis momentos de bloqueo mental, tan solo había tres cosas que lograban captar toda mi concentración y evitar que me pasara horas y horas dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a lo que fuera que me preocupara: conducir mi _Volvo_, las discusiones absurdas con Itachi y componer. Evidentemente, en el diminuto apartamento para estudiantes que compartíamos Naruto y yo, un piano no era el adorno ideal para nuestro salón, por lo que para componer me tenía que conformar con un triste cuaderno de música.

Ino me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cuando abría mi cuaderno de pentagramas, sus interrupciones no eran bienvenidas. Pero por alguna extraña razón que se me escapaba, siempre decidía que sus dudas existenciales eran demasiado importantes como para dejarme disfrutar de unos minutos de paz.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Sasuke – insistió, ignorando por completo mi evidente actitud de indiferencia.

La interrupción de Ino había acabado con toda la poca inspiración que hubiera podido tener, pero aún así continué garabateando distraídamente en el cuaderno, en un penoso intento por que Ino se hartara de mi silencio y se marchara a hacerle la vida imposible a otro, Itachi preferiblemente.

_Iluso_. Como si eso fuera posible.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser un egocéntrico y prestarme atención por un minuto?

Dejé el cuaderno de pentagramas sobre la mesa y me crucé de brazos, reclinándome sobre el respaldo del sofá. Observé a Ino en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de hablar.

- Curiosas palabras viniendo de ti, Ino.

Ella tan solo bufó.

- ¿Qué problema tienes ahora, Ino? – pregunté con cansancio.

- Tú – respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No sé de qué me hablas – mentí, mirando hacia otro lado, como si escapar de los ojos escrutadores de Ino fuera a ahorrarme la charla que me esperaba.

Sentí como los cojines del sofá se hundían bajo el peso de Ino, que por lo visto había decidido dejar su pose ofendida y se había sentado, pero continué con la vista fija en el otro lado del salón.

- ¿Que no sabes de qué te hablo? No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que los últimos tres días te los has pasado refunfuñando por toda la casa – bufó, sin ocultar su tono sarcástico.

- ¿Y por qué eso supone un problema para ti? No te acerques por aquí en unos días, y asunto arreglado.

- Sasuke, haz algo de una vez – insistió Ino, pasando por alto mis palabras.

- Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres – volví a decir con cabezonería.

Ino se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, antes de tomar aire y sacar la artillería pesada.

- He hablado con Sakura.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, desde que Ino había decidido matar el tiempo muerto haciéndome la vida imposible, sus palabras captaron mi atención. Hacía escasas 24 horas que me había dejado caer por el apartamento de Sakura, con una patética excusa para poder verla, y la última conversación que habíamos mantenido tan solo había logrado dejarme más confuso. Así que cualquier información extra sobre lo que pasaba por su indescifrable cabeza, era bienvenida.

Aunque esa información viniera de boca de Ino. Siempre acababa dándome buenos consejos, pero el camino para conseguirlos era difícil. Demasiado honesta para mí gusto.

- ¿Y? – pregunté con un aire de falsa indiferencia. Tampoco era necesario que Ino supiera lo desesperado que estaba por oír noticias de Sakura.

- Y deberías dejar de perder el tiempo, ir a verla y no salir de su habitación en tres días.

A eso es a lo que me refería cuando hablaba de su exceso de honestidad. Aquel era el mismo consejo que me había dado Itachi hacía dos semanas, pero curiosamente en boca de Ino sonaba mucho menos obsceno y mucho más apetecible…

_No, Sasuke. Eso no es lo que Sakura te ha pedido._

Suspiré, pasándome una mano por la cara. Mi desesperación aumentaba por momentos y cada vez me resultaba más complicado pensar con claridad.

- Sakura me ha pedido tiempo.

Ino alzó las cejas, claramente sin ver dónde estaba la complicación del asunto.

- ¿Y dónde está el problema?

- El problema, Ino, es que cuando alguien te pide tiempo es de buen gusto aceptar su petición y dejar libre su espacio personal para que pueda pensar tranquilamente y tomar una decisión.

Ino se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, rodando los ojos. Por lo visto no estaba muy de acuerdo con mis palabras.

- No puedo creer que, después de un mes conviviendo con ella, no te hayas dado cuenta de que lo mejor es no dejar que le dé demasiadas vueltas a esa cabecita suya – dijo, negando con la cabeza – Sasuke, ya sé que tu fuerte no es ser directo, pero deberías ir a su casa y acelerar un poco las cosas. Es evidente que le gustas a Sakura, pero, por alguna razón que no logró comprender, tiene dudas. Deberías ir allí, comportarte como el tonto caballero encantador que eres y hacer que se olvide de todas sus dudas.

- Estupendo consejo, Ino – ironicé – Eso es exactamente lo que he tratado de hacer en estas cuatro semanas y tan solo he logrado confundirla y que me pida tiempo.

Me recliné de nuevo sobre el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos y con la cabeza dándome vueltas. No tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer. La sugerencia de Ino era exactamente lo que mi cuerpo me llevaba pidiendo desde que había recogido todas mis cosas y había vuelto al apartamento que compartía con Naruto. Ino tenía razón, a estas alturas por lo menos ya tenía claro que Sakura sentía _algo_ de atracción por mí, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánta. Por lo visto no demasiada si su primera decisión tras confesarle lo que sentía por ella había sido la de poner espacio entre los dos.

Quizás debería pasarme por allí y forzar un poco la situación.

Pero Sakura me había pedido _tiempo_.

Aquel debate mental no iba a llevarme a ninguna parte. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada analizadora de Ino. Estuve seguro de sus palabras antes incluso de que salieran de su boca.

- Deberías ir a verla – sugirió en voz baja.

La miré, dubitativo. Tenía tantas ganas… pero eso no era lo que Sakura me había pedido.

- Sasuke, ¿cuándo te he dado un mal consejo?

- Nunca – contesté de manera automática, sin ni siquiera pararme para pensar mi respuesta.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora te estoy dando un mal consejo? – concluyó Ino, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que tomara mi decisión. Aquello era tan simple como eso. Ino, la muchas veces molesta y vanidosa novia de mi hermano a la que conocía desde que éramos adolescentes, _nunca_ me había dado un mal consejo. No había motivos para pensar que ahora estaba equivocada.

Me levanté del sofá, rebuscando por todo el salón mi chaqueta y las llaves del apartamento. En cuanto lo encontré, me dirigí a la puerta a grandes zancadas.

- Gracias, Ino – dije, mirándola por encima del hombro y sonriendo, antes de salir por la puerta.

El camino hasta el apartamento de Sakura, aunque corto en distancia, se me hizo eterno. Mi cabeza volvía a dar vueltas, convertida en un torbellino de posibles escenarios en los que me encontraría a Sakura, posibles palabras para decirle y posibles reacciones. Al llegar allí, subí las escaleras hasta el sexto piso de dos en dos, demasiado impaciente y ansioso. Una vez arriba, me concedí unos segundos para recuperar mi ritmo respiratorio normal, mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves del piso, esas que Sakura había insistido en que me quedara a pesar de que ya no vivía allí.

Pero cuando introduje la llave en la cerradura y abrí silenciosamente la puerta, con la intención de darle una sorpresa a Sakura, la escena que se descubrió ante mis ojos no era _exactamente_ lo que me esperaba encontrar.

De espaldas a mí, se encontraba un hombre corpulento de piel morena y pelo largo y negro, atado en una cola. Sus enormes brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de un pequeño cuerpo que no podía ser de nadie más que Sakura. Vi como Sakura comenzaba a revolverse ligeramente, como tratando de librarse del abrazo, y me di cuenta de que debía salir de allí lo antes posible si no quería cometer una locura.

- Oh. Lo siento. No quería interrumpir.

La cara de Sakura apareció tras el cuerpo de aquel tío enorme. Sus ojos jades se abrieron con sorpresa al verme y me esforcé por mantener su mirada y mi expresión impasible. Tarea bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo burbujeaba con rabia.

- Sasuke… - dijo Sakura, una vez que logró librarse de los brazos de su… _amigo_. Novio. Alma gemela. Lo que fuera.

- Solo venía a… - _¿hacer que no saliéramos de tu habitación en tres días?_ – No importa. Vendré en otro momento.

_Cuando se me pasen las ganas de partirle la cara a ese imbécil que tenía las manos por todo tu cuerpo._

Salí del apartamento a grandes zancadas y, una vez fuera, apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos, en un intento por tranquilizarme. Los celos no iban a llevarme a ningún sitio. Y menos cuando no tenía ningún derecho para estar celoso.

Lo cierto es que había sido un ciego desde el primer momento. Sakura me había dado todas las señales para sacar la conclusión correcta, y ahora me resultaba evidente porqué me había pedido tiempo. Tan solo había tratado de rechazarme de una manera amable. Rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta mi teléfono móvil para teclear el número de mi hermano.

Tenía bastante claro lo que quería hacer a continuación.

- ¿Sasuke? – respondió mi hermano.

- Itachi, acepto la beca. Me voy a Philadelphia.

* * * * * *

- Sasuke, eres consciente de tus tendencias melodramáticas, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera me molesté en dejar de hacer mi maleta. Me conformé con levantar ligeramente la cabeza y lanzarle a mi hermano una mirada envenenada.

- Limítate a ayudarme a meter la ropa en la maleta, por favor – le pedí.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando? – continuó, sin darse por vencido - ¿Piensas irte todo un semestre a Philadelphia solo porque has visto a Sakura _abrazándose_ con un tío? ¡Podría ser su hermano!

- Sakura es hija única – aclaré entre dientes.

Continué preparando mi equipaje para mi viaje a Philadelphia en silencio, pero no se me escaparon los bufidos de desesperación que Itachi dejaba salir de vez en cuando, como queriendo recordarme lo poco conforme que estaba con mi decisión de aceptar la beca.

Lo cierto es que me encantaba mi vida en Washington y desde un primer momento mi idea había sido la de rechazarla. Pero en el último mes, mi vida se había complicado demasiado, quizás un cambio de aires era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Y confiaba en que poner unos cientos de kilómetros de distancia entre Sakura y yo, me ayudaría a recuperar mi cordura y mi capacidad para pensar con claridad.

Sí, pensar con claridad. Eso era precisamente lo que buscaba mudándome a Philadelphia. No estaba huyendo de Sakura.

¿Verdad?

- Estás huyendo de Sakura – sentenció Itachi, tras unos minutos de apacible silencio. ¿Ahora tenía la capacidad de leer el pensamiento o qué? – Estás huyendo de Sakura solo porque has visto a un tío abrazándola y has sacado tus propias conclusiones, equivocadas por cierto. ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena?

- No estoy huyendo de ella – especifiqué – Me voy a Philadelphia porque esa beca es una gran oportunidad y porque seis meses fuera me van a venir muy bien. Pero en el hipotético caso, hipotético y por lo tanto imposible, de que la razón para irme fuera Sakura, deberías saber que no he sacado conclusiones equivocadas. Sakura me pidió tiempo porque tenía dudas. Está claro que el motivo de esas dudas era aquel tío. Fin del asunto.

Itachi alzó las cejas, con su característica sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Negó con la cabeza antes de hablar de nuevo.

- Sasuke, hermano, espero que te des cuenta de tu error antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- No he cometido ningún error – insistí.

Coloqué mis últimas pertenencias y cerré la maleta. Me dirigí a la puerta, donde Itachi me esperaba ya con las llaves del apartamento en la mano.

- Hablaremos el lunes cuando vuelvas. Con un poco de suerte habrás arreglado todo el papeleo de la beca y habrás encontrado un lugar decente en el que vivir los próximos seis meses. Espero que eso te ayude a pensar con la cabeza por una vez.

- Como quieras Itachi – concedí, en un intento por no continuar con la discusión – Pero sabes que esta vez ni siquiera tú podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Itachi estalló en carcajadas mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y me ayudaba a colocar la maleta en el ascensor.

- ¡Oh, sí! De eso estoy seguro – murmuró entre risas – No soy precisamente yo quien puede hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Las risas de Itachi aún resonaban por el pasillo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y no pude evitar una media sonrisa ante la jovialidad de mi hermano. Respiré profundamente varias veces, tratando de convencerme de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero de eso ya estaba seguro, ¿verdad? No tenía porqué recurrir al auto-convencimiento.

Gruñí mientras cargaba mi maleta en el maletero del Volvo. Maldito Itachi. ¿Por qué había decidido que precisamente hoy iba a hablar de manera sensata por primera vez en su vida?

De camino a la estación de tren, intenté por todos los medios no pensar en si estaba cometiendo un error o no. Llené mi cabeza de cualquier cosa excepto Sakura y la beca: la lista de la compra, los turnos para planchar esta semana, las horas de prácticas que aún me quedaban en la universidad antes de las vacaciones, qué le iba a regalar a mi madre esa Navidad… Estacioné el Volvo en el aparcamiento de la estación mientras hacía una lista mental de todas las cosas que tendría que hacer cuando llegara a Philadelphia, pero, una vez dentro de la estación, tuve que interrumpir mi proceso de distracción mental para buscar el andén correcto. Localizado el cartel indicador, seguí las flechas que señalaban el andén 12. Me senté en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico y me dispuse a esperar a mi tren, no sin antes echarle un breve vistazo a los paneles luminosos que indicaban la hora: me quedaban siete minutos.

Siete minutos en los que estaba prohibido pensar en cualquier tema importante. Tan solo estaban admitidos los asuntos banales y sin sentido. Hmm… veamos… ¿la lista de la compra la había repasado ya?

_Sí. Tres veces de camino a la est…_

- ¡Sasuke!

Si no fuera porque me había prohibido a mí mismo pensar sobre temas trascendentales en general y sobre Sakura en particular, estaría seguro de que el sonido de su voz llamándome tan solo había sido fruto de mi imaginación. Me di la vuelta rápidamente, casi sin que mi cerebro tuviera que darle la orden a mi cuerpo, y abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver la pequeña figura de Sakura corriendo hacia mí, esquivando hábilmente todos los obstáculos.

- ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí? – murmuré para mí mismo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mí, y cuando le quedaba escaso metro y medio de superficie lisa por recorrer, en un movimiento típicamente Sakura pareció hacerse un lío con sus propios pies y tropezó. Por suerte, estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para poder estirar los brazos y atraparla antes de que su cara tuviera un encuentro poco agradable con el suelo.

- Sasuke… - consiguió articular entre el ritmo agitado de su respiración.

Me di cuenta de que mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, como resultado del intento de evitar su caída. Los retiré inmediatamente, de nuevo con la máxima de "no invadir el espacio personal de Sakura" repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

La miré sin haber podido borrar todavía mi expresión de sorpresa, y sin estar seguro de poder encontrar mi voz y hablar.

- Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo he venido a… Ino me dijo que te ibas y he venido a… a despedirme… porque te vas y… hubiera venido antes, pero me acabo de enterar y…

Oh, claro. _Despedirse_. Ni por un momento debería habérseme pasado por la cabeza la ilógica posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera aquí para evitar que me fuera y cometiera una estupidez.

Por megafonía, una voz metálica anunció que tan solo quedaban cinco minutos para la salida de mi tren. Pude ver como Sakura fruncía levemente el ceño, clara señal de concentración, y respiraba hondo varias veces antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

- He venido porque no puedes irte. No al menos sin antes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

Aquello no encajaba exactamente con mi definición de "despedirse", y sí más bien con la de "evitar que Sasuke haga una estupidez". Pero había aprendido que con ella, lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo. Su cabeza funcionaba en una frecuencia diferente a la del resto del mundo y, en demasiadas ocasiones, me resultaba muy difícil seguirle el ritmo de pensamiento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté, confuso.

- Quiero decir que soy algo complicada y que mi cerebro no funciona en la misma sintonía que los demás. Sasuke yo… me obsesioné contigo el primer día que apareciste en la biblioteca. Aparecías cada tarde por allí, y te sentabas enfrente de mí ignorando que por tu culpa yo era incapaz de concentrarme en algo que no fueras tú. Y justo cuando me había resignado a no ser capaz de hacer algo de provecho en la biblioteca, apareces de la nada y te instalas en mi casa y eres encantador y amable y paciente y comprensivo… sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero deberías controlarte más. Deslumbras _demasiado_.

Una media sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en mis labios al escuchar sus últimas palabras, antes incluso de que mi cerebro fuera capaz de procesar toda la información que acababa de revelarme.

- ¿Deslumbro? ¿Quieres decir que… te deslumbro? ¿A ti?

- Constantemente – reconoció en un suspiro.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo ahora? – Pregunté, fascinado por aquella nueva información - ¿Te estoy deslumbrando?

- ¿Necesitas una dosis extra de ego o qué? Sí, lo estás haciendo. Esa sonrisa no me deja concentrarme.

Me esforcé por borrar mi sonrisa, pero aún así esta pugnaba por salir. Me sentía extrañamente aliviado al comprobar que yo no era el único que sufría de problemas de concentración cuando estábamos juntos.

- Lo siento – me disculpé – Continúa, por favor.

Sakura le echó un rápido vistazo al panel luminoso que marcaba la hora.

- El caso es que… nunca pensé que alguien como tú pudiera fijarse en mí – abrí la boca para replicar, pero Sakura me cortó – Por favor, déjame acabar. Daba por hecho que lo mejor sería no hacerme ilusiones e intentar pensar con claridad, pero durante esas cuatro semanas no me lo pusiste demasiado fácil, ¿sabes? Porque aparte de lo obvio… – dijo, señalándome con la mano. ¿Lo obvio? ¿Qué coño quería decir con _lo obvio_? – aparte de lo obvio, resulta que eras encantador y divertido y estar alrededor tuyo resultaba _demasiado_ fácil. Así que intenté… intenté no enamorarme de ti pero cuando estaba empezando a asumir que eso era una tarea imposible, me besaste y luego me preparaste aquella cena la última noche… y me volviste a besar… y me dijiste todas aquellas cosas… y cuando por primera vez vi una posibilidad real, me asusté.

Demasiada información. _Demasiada información_. Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había abierto la boca. Estupendo. Ahora, además de no poder procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir, y que por lo visto entraba dentro de la categoría de "trascendental-esencial-y-extremadamente-importante", debía de parecer un completo idiota con la mandíbula abierta.

- Sasuke – me llamó Sakura, sacándome de mi espontáneo cuelgue mental - Creo que ya te mencioné que la única relación seria que tuve no acabó demasiado bien. Y ya sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con todo eso, pero no pude evitar tener miedo.

- Pero tú no hablaste de miedo – conseguí decir, tratando de recordar en qué momento la palabra _miedo_ había salido de sus labios. Nunca - Dijiste que tenías dudas. Al día siguiente llegué a tu casa, te encontré con aquel chico y me quedó bastante claro el motivo de tus dudas. Ya te dije que no quería forzarte así que…

- Así que decidiste aceptar esa beca y coger el primer tren que te alejara de aquí, ¿verdad?

Dicho así sonaba bastante mal. ¿Por qué cuando tomé esa decisión no tuve la sensación de estar actuando como un cobarde? ¿Y por qué nadie me avisó? Ah, sí. Recuerdo a Itachi mencionando por encima algo sobre cometer un error y exceso de melodramatismo…

- Lo siento, Sasuke – se disculpó, a pesar de que tenía toda la razón – Pero si te hubieras quedado a escucharme y no hubieras sacado conclusiones precipitadas… aquel chico es mi mejor amigo. Y vale, estuvimos juntos hace tiempo pero como ya te he dicho las cosas acabaron mal y no tiene nada que ver con mis dudas.

Sakura se quedó en silencio tras su explicación. Tenía la ligera impresión de que era mi turno para hablar. El hecho de que los ojos jades estuvieran clavados en mí con tal intensidad, no hacía más que confirmar esa sospecha. Tenía que abrir la boca y decir algo ya. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

_Qué buen día hace hoy._

_¿Has estado alguna vez en Philadelphia?_

_Me vuelves loco. En el buen sentido. Y a veces en el malo, también._

- Lo siento, Sasuke – se disculpó de nuevo, aunque esta vez no tenía ni idea de porqué – Siento no haberte dicho nada, siento haber sido una egoísta y haberte dejado sin una pista sobre lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Siento haberte hecho creer que tenía dudas cuando en realidad estaba aterrorizada de meter la pata otra vez. Pero antes de hacer o de decir nada tenía que librarme yo de mis miedos, porque tú ni te los merecías ni tenías nada que ver con ellos, y llegar a una conclusión…

- ¿Y lo has hecho? – conseguí decir finalmente, mirándola con la misma intensidad con que ella me había traspasado segundos antes. Necesitaba saber que toda esta conversación iba hacia algún lugar concreto. Y feliz, preferiblemente - ¿Has llegado ya a alguna conclusión?

Sakura asintió, mientas por megafonía se anunciaba que tan solo quedaba un minuto para la salida de mi tren.

- ¿No te recuerda esto a una serie de televisión?

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido y confuso por sus inesperadas palabras.

- Ya sabes… yo soy como Ross y tú como Rachel… estás a punto de irte y yo vengo como una loca a intentar detenerte… salvando las distancias, claro.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Eran tan absurdas y fuera de contexto, pero a la vez tan adecuadas para romper la tensión que se había apoderado de nosotros, que no pude evitar reírme aliviado.

- ¿De verdad crees que me parezco a Jennifer Aniston?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, la insistente voz metálica anunció por megafonía la inminente salida de mi tren. Miré a Sakura, en un intento por que entendiera que nos estábamos quedando cortos de tiempo, pero ella había cerrado los ojos.

- ¿Vas a coger ese tren? – susurró.

Internamente puse los ojos en blanco.

- Supongo que eso es una pregunta retórica.

Sakura abrió la boca, seguramente para darme alguna de sus exasperantes réplicas. Y por mucho que me divirtieran nuestras conversaciones, en este momento no teníamos tiempo para hablar. Se me ocurría cierta actividad mucho más interesante en la que mantener ocupadas nuestras bocas. Sin mencionar, claro, que en ocasiones las acciones resultaban ser mucho más eficaces que las simples palabras.

Así que, aprovechando su descuido, atrapé sus labios en un beso. Quizás era cierto aquello de que con la práctica se alcanza la perfección, porque cada beso con Sakura me parecía más increíble que el anterior. Aunque puede que el hecho de saber con seguridad que Sakura se sentía igual que yo, que no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal o forzando una respuesta positiva por su parte, mejorara la experiencia considerablemente.

- Espero que estés seguro de no querer coger ese tren – murmuró Sakura instantes después de separarnos – No sé si podrán cambiarte tu billete para otro día.

Comprobé que el tren ya había abandonado la estación y que nos encontrábamos completamente solos en el andén. Reí entre dientes, un poco tarde para arrepentirme de no haberme subido al tren, ¿no?

Atrapé a Sakura con mis brazos y la estreché contra mi cuerpo.

- Tonta, Sakura. Con lo que me ha costado atraparte, ¿crees que ahora me voy a escapar?

Después de lo que me había hecho sufrir, le iba a costar mucho librarse de mí.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Vamos, Sakura. Lo prometiste.

Sakura se cruzó en brazos con cabezonería, y negó insistentemente con la cabeza. Se interpuso entre su armario y yo, evitando así que pudiera tener acceso al lugar donde guardaba aquella lista que Itachi había mencionado y que Sakura había prometido enseñarme hacía una semana.

Promesa que, por lo visto, Sakura no estaba muy por la labor de cumplir.

- Sakura, lo prometiste – le recordé una vez más, utilizando mi tono más insistente. Ese al que Sakura había resultado ser demasiado parcial.

Sakura agitó de nuevo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No estaba en plenas facultades cuando hice esa promesa.

Me apoyé contra la mesa de su escritorio, cruzando los brazos y los pies. La observé con una media sonrisa divertida, preguntándome cómo pretendía salir de esta.

- ¿Y cómo explicas eso? – quise saber con genuina curiosidad.

- Me coaccionaste para que aceptara enseñarte esa lista.

Alcé las cejas con una falsa expresión de inocencia, apretando los labios con fuerza para evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa. Tenía una ligera idea de hacia dónde iba esta conversación, pero sería mucho más divertido si Sakura se veía obligada a desarrollar su idea. Algo sobre ciertos _poderes deslumbrantes_ estaba a punto de salir a la luz…

Sakura bufó, exasperada al comprobar que aquella tarde no me sentía demasiado colaborador.

- No me mires con esa cara de no haber roto un plato – pidió ella, descruzando los brazos y apoyándolos sobre sus caderas – Sabes de sobra que utilizaste tus poderes deslumbrantes para lograr que aceptara. Eso es jugar sucio.

- ¿Nunca te habían dicho que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale? – pregunté, poniéndome de pie.

Abandoné mi posición al lado de su escritorio y de dos pasos cubrí los metros que nos separaban. Me coloqué delante de ella, con los brazos aún cruzados sobre mi pecho y sin tocarla, pero haciéndole saber que la distancia entre nosotros era mínima.

- Sakura, no te hagas la difícil – aconsejé, esforzándome para que mis palabras no sonaran ni a petición ni a orden – Sabes que en cualquier momento puedo volver a deslumbrarte, como tú dices, y conseguir que me enseñes esa lista.

Para probar mi afirmación, me acerqué unos centímetros más y deposité un pequeño beso justo debajo de su oreja. Sakura suspiró suavemente y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba de manera perceptible contra el mío. Sonreí contra su piel antes de separarme de ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos, sin poder ocultar mi característica media sonrisa.

- Está bien – cedió finalmente, derrotada.

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca completa, al tiempo que Sakura se daba la vuelta para abrir su armario. Por fin. Rebuscó durante unos segundos en el fondo antes de sacar una pequeña hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. Me la tendió sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos, aunque no sabía si a causa de la vergüenza o del enfado por haber cedido tan pronto.

Tomé el papel entre mis manos y, al abrirlo y leer el título de su lista, una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios.

_Cinco razones para no enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha_.

Levanté la vista hacia Sakura, justo a tiempo para ver como ponía los ojos en blanco y se pasaba una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

- Sin risas, por favor – pidió con un hilo de voz.

Asentí con la cabeza y proseguí con la lectura.

_- Uno, iniciar una relación supone: a) liberar una cantidad excesiva de hormonas, b) fantasear horas ilimitadas sobre qué hacer con tu chico y/o qué te gustaría que te hiciera, y c) constante tensión sexual_ – leí en voz alta el primer motivo.

- ¿Nunca te han enseñado a leer para ti mismo? – interrumpió Sakura, claramente irritada.

- Vamos, Sakura. Así es mucho más divertido.

- Si por divertido entiendes humillante, entonces sí – murmuró entre dientes.

- ¿Te importaría compartir alguna de esas fantasías? – pedí, esbozando mi sonrisa más encantadora.

Sakura gruñó y me golpeó en el brazo.

- Sigue leyendo – ordenó, dedicándome una mirada asesina.

- ¡Pero no estoy de acuerdo con este motivo! – Protesté – Durante las cuatro semanas de convivencia no estábamos juntos y aún así había muchísima tensión sexual.

Sakura me regaló otra de sus miradas mortíferas antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué te crees que lo taché de la lista? Continúa leyendo – repitió.

- Está bien – acepté, centrando mi mirada de nuevo en la pequeña hoja de papel – _Dos, Sasuke es el mejor amigo del novio de mi mejor amiga_ – alcé los ojos hacia Sakura, sin comprender el sentido de la segunda razón - ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Nada si tu amiga no es Hinata – explicó Sakura – Ya sabes, el duende hiperactivo al que le encanta organizar citas de parejitas.

Asentí otra vez con la cabeza, releyendo aquel motivo.

- ¿Cuándo desapareció de la lista?

- Después de aquella cena con Hinata, Naruto, Itachi e Ino a la que Hinata consiguió arrastrarnos. Sigue, Sasuke. No tenemos todo el día.

_- Tres, incompatibilidad de caracteres _– la miré, de nuevo sorprendido - ¿Incompatibilidad de caracteres? – Repetí - ¿De dónde sacaste algo tan absurdo?

Sakura tan solo se encogió de hombros.

- Necesitaba motivos para rellenar la lista.

- ¿Aunque fueran absurdos y no tuvieran ninguna base real?

- Sasuke. Sigue. Leyendo – ordenó, con tono duro y puntualizando cada una de sus palabras.

_- Cuatro, incompatibilidad física_.

Volví a fijar mis ojos sobre ella. Esta vez estaba seguro de que cualquier explicación no iba a ser suficiente. ¿Incompatibilidad física? ¿Qué coño significaba eso? Por favor, dime que Sakura no pertenece a ese grupo de chicas que creen que su novio debe ser una réplica exacta de sí misma, pero en versión masculina.

- Oh, vamos, Sasuke. Es obvio – dijo, rodando los ojos y señalándome con la mano. Alcé las cejas, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería con _obvio _– Tú eres una especie de dios griego del siglo XXI y yo soy… ya sabes, simplemente Sakura.

Esta vez fui yo quien puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Dios griego del siglo XXI_? ¿Qué clase de expresión era esa?

- Me reservo mis comentarios sobre lo absurdo de este motivo. Solo te digo que tu percepción sobre mí, y ya de paso sobre ti, está bastante alterada – devolví mi atención a la lista para leer en voz alta el último motivo – _Cinco (y la más importante), está pillado_. ¿Pillado? Primera noticia que tengo.

- Ya sabes, al principio creía que la Barbie recauchutada era tu novia – me recordó Sakura.

- La Barb… ¿quién?

- Karin – aclaró.

- Oh - fue todo lo que pude decir, antes de echarme a reír.

Envolví el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura entre mis brazos y apoyé el mentón sobre su hombro, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo.

- Ese es el único motivo correcto de tu lista.

- Supongo que sí – suspiró Sakura.

- Podríamos hacer una lista con motivos por los que deberías estar con Sasuke Uchiha – sugerí, comenzando a trazar un pequeño camino de besos por todo su cuello – Se me ocurren unas cuantas razones de peso…

Sakura se revolvió entre mis brazos, forcejeando ligeramente pero sin hacer verdadero esfuerzo por obligarme a que me separara de ella.

- Piérdete, Sasuke – consiguió decir entre sus pequeñas risas.

Sonreí contra su piel y proseguí con mi tarea de darle más motivos para nuestra propia lista. Tenía la certeza de que esas razones iban a ser mucho más consistentes que las que Sakura había apuntado en su inservible lista.

***********************

**Hola**

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado, la verdad esta historia me gusta muchísimo. Espero que les haya gustado la parte en la que Sasuke consigue leer la lista **_**desparecida**_** de Sakura.**

**¡Y les tengo una gran noticia!**

**Bars-9, es decir, la autora de esta grandiosa historia. Esta por publicar una secuela de este fic… que se llamará: **_**Cariño, te he comprado un anillo. **_**Y en cuanto ella me conceda nuevamente su permiso, la estaré publicando para que puedan leer esta nueva e interesante historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este grandioso fic, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nos seguiremos leyendo más adelante ó en otra de las historias que aún no término de subir.**

**Saludos.**

**Ranko Uchiha**

**¡Reviews!**


End file.
